


谈笑间——鲁肃

by Valiowk



Series: Music of a Life [4]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 49
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiowk/pseuds/Valiowk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>透过其妻的视角，观孙吴政治家、战略家鲁肃与其无缘得见的儿子鲁淑。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 封面图

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Conversation and Laughter—Lu Su](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827846) by [Valiowk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiowk/pseuds/Valiowk). 



> 感谢影风翻译拙作。
> 
> 末四章含尾注、非历史人物表、时间表及汉献帝建安十六年（公元211年）江东地图。

#  **《谈笑间——鲁肃》**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “笑谈间”字为山西太原永祚寺碑廊的苏轼草书石刻。


	2. 开头题记

> _肃遗腹子淑既壮，濡须督张承谓终当〔远〕到至。永安中，为昭武将军、都亭侯、武昌督。建衡中，假节，迁夏口督。所在严整，有方干。凤皇三年卒。子睦袭爵，领兵马。_

——《三国志·吴书·鲁肃传》


	3. 第一部：肃

##  **第一部：**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “肃”字为清代诗人黄景仁的行书。


	4. 第一章：建安二十二年·公元217年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

“苏子，你还记得我们是怎么相识吗？”当我将一盆温水端给他睡前浴足的时后，子敬开口问道。

“怎么会忘？”我带笑回应，一边与咱俩的女儿阿清相偕扶他起身。子敬将肿胀而泛着青黑的双足沁入盆中，而我用湿毛巾擦拭他的腿，继续说道：“想当年，我阿父辞官，举家迁回家乡东成。那天，家仆程兆去鲁氏庄园取粮，他因为沿路的舟车迁徙累坏了，竟然没有发现自己只拿了一半的量。虽然当时我只是个年轻的女主人，但程兆发现犯错之后，还是惊慌求助于我，希望鲁家人会愿意听我说话。”

“那天我叔父抱恙休养，因此工头鲁暹为了应付家奴而手忙脚乱。”子敬接话道，“那时，袁术正在盱贻和淮阴对刘备用兵，因此大量囤积江淮流域的粮草，导致粮价飙涨。叔父心怀恻隐，便指示家奴给乡里捐济食粮，而家奴为了不令叔父失望，纷纷向鲁暹询问配享，结果有一个家奴决定来问我，因为我平日就乐善好施。”

“我不知道该怎么找出那个发粮给程兆的家奴。”我承认，“当我被带来找你时，我道出了唯一的想法：那个奴仆想必也累坏了，一大早才会犯这样的错。结果出乎预料，你笑着把当时正在休息的鲁暹叫来。鲁暹记忆模糊，你问他平时给程家分配多少粮，他惊呼自己在努力回想时就被家奴找来了。最后你并没有责备鲁暹，而程兆也对我伯父的管家留下一个好印象，一切完美作收。”语毕，我俩相视而笑。

“那天返家后，我阿父恰好拜访老友归来，并探得一些乡里消息。”我续语，“他朋友透露许多，说你非但不经营祖业，反而散尽田产，醉心于骑射与剑术，并四处结交布施。你还带着这些狐群狗党去南山打猎集训，种种作为使鲁氏蒙羞，竟有狂生如此。而我告诉阿父，其实你是个周虑、慷慨、谨慎，且深谋远虑之人。”

“父亲在我出生不久就过世了，我是由祖母养育的。”子敬回忆道，“家业改由叔父接管，他本打算待我成年后，便还权于我。然而当时时局动荡，我意识到自己不能只是成为一个地主。叔父非但没有责备我，甚至将一半的田产家业归我适心运用。那些目睹我叔父胼手胝足掌家的乡间耆老，都对我散财捐济的行为感到不可理喻，然而叔父却为我辩护，认为我做的一切，绝对比他所理解得更加高瞻远瞩。

“之后，外舅走访南山，观察我如何训练那些年轻弟子，印象尤深。于是他便向我祖母与叔父提出婚议，于是你便成为我的发妻。”子敬说着笑了起来。他把双足挪出水盆，我将之拭净后便扶着他躺回床榻。阿清收拾了水盆毛巾，并向我俩道了晚安。

“苏子，我恐怕无法陪你终老。”子敬叹息着。我坐在他的身边觑了一眼，示意他不该乱想。“你觉得我给孙将军的谋划可能实现吗？”

“讨逆将军也曾给了我们一个预言，你觉得那个预言能够实现吗？”我换一个话题反问。

子敬微笑答道：“你也给了他类似的预言。预言最后实现了，即使那时他已不在。”

我回以讽刺一笑。明白不能再回避这个话题，我诚恳回应：“一切终会实现。虽然我不知道要等待多久，但一切终会实现。”

“若此，人生何以为憾……”子敬结语。他示意我在身侧躺下，并轻轻拥住了我。

纵然屋外虫鸣喧嚣，子敬的呢喃却在我脑海中盈回不退。

“若此，人生何以为憾……”


	5. 第二章：建安十年·公元205年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

“阿母、祖母，当初你们跟阿父是怎么来江东的呢？”女儿阿清在日课结束后问道。

“那是八年前的事了。”对她的好奇心感到欣慰，我应道，“袁术僭号于寿春，并指派你阿父担任东成长，以表彰他赠粮给中护军周公瑾。彼时周护军虽然正效命于袁术，却在寻找南渡的时机。”

“阿父籍贯在东成，根据三互法，不是不应该让他胜任东成长吗？”阿清表示疑惑。因循大汉律法，本籍人氏不能担任籍贯之处的县长或更高的职位。

“没错。”我颔首道，“收到派任令后，你阿父感叹道：‘恐怕再过不久，东成就难逃战祸。袁术任用我的真意，无非是想索取更多粮秣罢了。’于是，他召集了鲁氏族人与受过他特训的年轻子弟，告诉他们：‘国家动乱，盗寇作猖，淮泗流域将不再是安居之所。我听闻江东沃土万里，民富兵壮，适宜避难。我们应当迁居求安，以窥天下局势。’举家皆表示赞同，于是三百人便南迁追随周护军；而当时，周护军在居巢当县长。

“那时我已经怀上了你，跟你曾祖母、祖母、叔祖母，以及你的外祖父母，一同坐在前方的车队里，而你的阿父则带着壮勇在最后压阵。迁徙途中，州骑兵曾一度追上我们，不准我们前进。因为担心你阿父，我要求下车，尽管你祖母试图劝阻，我仍然坚持。”我陈述着那时的一意孤行。听说我当时有多么任性，阿清强忍住笑。

阿姑摇头哂道：“你阿母很优秀，却偏爱事必躬亲，不懂得珍惜自己。这一路南迁，她总是要确保每个人都平安无事才肯休息。只盼老天开眼，对她多多保佑。”

“抱歉，阿姑，我不该令你担心。”我向阿姑道歉。

“若非如此，你就不是阿肃如此心仪的女子了。我无意责怪你。”阿姑缓颊道，“你继续说下去吧。”

“我走向车队后方，看见你阿父正张引弓指向追兵高喝道：‘你们应该都是深明大局的好汉！如今战祸频仍、民不聊生，你们逮捕我既得不到奖励，释放我也不会受到惩处，既然如此，何须相逼？’”我陈述着当时的情境，“你阿父将一面盾立在地上，并从远处向之激射，登时万箭齐穿。”

“阿父拥有如此高超的弓术吗？”阿清惊讶追问，“我好几次看到他保养着自己的弓，却一次也没见他使用。没想到阿父是个神射手！”

“只要你阿父愿意，他可以是一个优秀的悍将，然而他志不在此。”我微笑肯定，“他志在运筹帷幄，决胜千里，而非阵前厮杀、马革裹尸。

“那些追兵既认同你阿父的说词，也明白不是你阿父的对手，于是决定退兵。我们平安到达居巢，隔年便渡江暂宿于曲阿，而你便在那儿出生了。”

“之后，阿父为曾祖母守了三年丧，我们便乔迁至此，吴。”阿清作结。

“不错，不过那又是另一段故事了。”我说道。

阿清收拾书简，我们愉快地准备晚餐。


	6. 第三章：建安二年·公元197年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

安顿好东成乡亲后，我来到居巢县府的二堂做客，拜访子敬的挚友周瑜。周郎热情地接待我们，非常高兴能够与子敬再次聚首。子敬正在确保族中长辈的平安，让我在舟车劳顿一天后稍做休息。

“子敬有说过我们是怎么认识的吗？”周郎打破沉默。

我摇头道：“夫君认为我应该见过你之后，再听这段故事。”

“是这样吗？”周郎笑着反问，“那我应该现在告诉你吗？”

我默许，于是周郎开始陈述。

“那是去年的四月。那时，袁术正与刘备争夺徐州，为了军秣强征食粮，使得江淮一带饿殍遍野。袁术本希望我能助其一臂之力，但我已看穿他的无能，遂以赈灾为由，求为居巢长；同时也是希望能借此寻找投奔义兄孙策的机会。我与部下们跋山涉水、竭尽全力仍然取不到粮食，到达东成时，已经是粮断灯枯。当我见到子敬时，满脑子只想着一顿饱贩。

“子敬毫不犹豫地让仆人替我们准备热粥，甚至与我们这群饥民坐在一起同锅而食。他特别盯着我瞧，似乎看透我会提出什么要求。当我鼓起勇气向他求粮时，他二话不说就答应下来，还笑着要我们先吃饱饭再去米囷。我们听闻精神振奋，狼吞虎咽地喝完了剩余的粥。

“只要几百斛米就能让我们欣喜若狂。子敬带我们来到两座米囷，指着其中一囷说道‘拿去吧’。我们呆立片刻，无法理解他的意思，于是我傻傻地询问‘可以取多少？’而他眼睛眨眼不眨，但笑回应‘全部。’

“全部！那囷里有三千斛米！”周郎说到这里摇了摇头，至今仍不敢相信，“没有一个人能忍住泪涌的冲动。当下我就明白，我想要子敬作毕生的挚友。

“我遂升堂拜会子敬的祖母和母亲，并相告自己欲投奔阿策的想法。我告诉他，若他无心留在东成，便过来找我——于是，你们便来了。”周郎语毕，笑容可掬。

“我现在明白，为何子敬希望我见过你之后再了解这段过去。”我笑着回应，“最初子敬想要救济饥荒，却不知道能倚托谁。而他见到了你，便明白你就是不二人选。”

周郎略显谦意，不敢接受：“瑜不过尽一己之责罢了。”

当晚，子敬问我：“你觉得公瑾为人如何？”

“心系天下，独领风流——时势真英豪。”我回答。

“没想到几斛米能换到如此珍贵的朋友。当日公瑾离去，我却获益良多，远为付出的那些所不及。”子敬说道。

“侨札之好，非在缟带纻衣。”我回答。

子敬笑意渐浓，与我一起享受在居巢第一晚的恬静。


	7. 第四章：建安三年·公元198年

“阿嫂，你身体还好吗？”周郎关切道。距离我们跟随周郎，离开居巢投奔孙策，已经数天过去了。我正值孕期的最后一个月，子敬在丹徒下船后，便将家眷留在邻近的曲阿，独自跟周郎一起去吴县见孙策。这日周郎跟子敬回来看我，而子敬正在隔壁的房间里安置周郎送我的琴。

“我很好。孩子很听话。”我回道，“子敬跟孙将军的会谈如何？”

周郎斟酌片刻。“我想自己可能让子敬有些失望。伯符依循张子纲先生的提议，效仿齐桓晋文，辅汉为重。子敬却不以为然，他认为曹操不会允许皇帝脱离自己的掌控，所以伯符不应再响应汉室。虽然伯符广纳各方意见，也对子敬印象深刻，但近程目标是收服扬州，还不是子敬发挥才能的时机。拿下扬州后，伯符将目光放在荆州，届时不管采纳何方建议，在对外交际与对内整肃上，伯符都需要子敬的远见。伯符也愿意任用子敬，却一时无法尽善其才，因此他希望子敬能静待时机。”

我浅浅一笑。“我相信子敬能够理解。别对自己太苛责，建威中郎将。”我称呼他的新头衔。

周郎也跟着笑了。“其实子敬也早就预料到我的感受。回程路上，他告诉我，推演历数，江东及逢天时，乃志士攀龙附凤的时机——为了侍奉自己认定能成就大业的主公，数年的等待又何妨？

“子敬早已洞悉全局，无人能及！他问我，桓文之政与光武之业，何者更加不朽？阿嫂，你认为呢？”周郎问道。

其一乃春秋时代的两位霸主，其一乃大汉帝基的中兴者。我细细思量，最后回答：“光武皇帝。”

周郎颔首。“与我结论相同。我理解子敬试图传达的：尽管齐桓公与晋文公是春秋五霸中的佼佼者，他们却只能听命于周室，且霸业终将递嬗于他国诸侯。光武帝则是振兴汉室，若非如今连番幼帝登基，帝国仍然昌盛。后来我问子敬，为何拿桓文与光武帝举例，而非高帝？他说：‘因为你不是韩信，而我也不是萧何。’”

周郎和我因最后那句话里的深意相视哂然，然后他续语：“可惜张子布长史只听了子敬的片面之词，便认定他狂妄而年轻气盛，只顾画大饼而忽略细节。不过，我相信张公终会看清子敬的才气。”

“再怎么说，最重要的在于如何实践，并克服不可预测的难题。”我应声，“我相信你跟子敬都能功成名就。”

此时，子敬抱着琴返回内室。

“终于安置好了。”他宣布道，“公瑾，何不来一曲怡情助兴？”

周郎欣然应允。我们坐在一边，暂且放下那些繁复的思绪，在悠扬乐声中关心肚子里等待出世的孩子。


	8. 第五章：建安三年·公元198年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。
> 
> 请原谅小说中医学上不可能的状况！（脸红）

“再加油啊、夫人！”女医匠鼓励我，“孩子快要出来了！”我已经努力了将近两天，生产的痛苦令人煎熬。门外则传来子敬的打气声。

“使劲儿、夫人！”医匠指示着。我再次尝试出力，觉得自己随时都会昏过去。终于，孩子顺利产下，听到啼哭声后，我大大松了口气。此时子敬已经略显不耐，询问怎么如此费事？当医匠允许他进屋，他飞快来到我身边。

“是个女娃。”医匠宣布道。我能听出她语气里的沉闷。理所当然，毕竟以子为贵，男娃才能延续香火。

而子敬并没有留意医匠的口气。“生女儿好，这样我们就不必担心有朝一日，她需要上战场。”他说笑着，赢得我的笑意。医匠见我耗损过大，指示我先休息，并让子敬随她出去。

奴婢阿嫣将窗户推开一条缝，让新鲜空气进来，微风却带来了紧闭门外的子敬的声音：“……到这里，她已经怀胎九个月了。”

“夫人因为舟车之劳身体虚弱，孩子健康产下已是万幸。然而这次生产带来的耗损，我恐怕夫人已无法再行生育，否则将有性命之虞。”我听见医匠严肃的声音。

阿嫣张大了嘴，几欲惊呼，我即刻挥手示意她安静。我叫她过来，嘱咐道：“阿嫣，别让主父知道我们听到了刚刚的谈话。”

“可是……”阿嫣反驳，而我摇头让她收声。

“让我安静想想，好吗？”我要求道。

阿嫣悲伤地点头，眼睛里蓄着泪。“好的，主母。”她应声。

躺在榻上，我心音如鸣擂鼓。无法再生育、无法生下儿子……我无颜面对鲁氏先祖。依据礼节，女子有七去，其中一去，即为女人若停经无法再行产子，其夫可休妻再娶。即使我的情况不尽相同，再等二十五年也会遇到这种状况。

我强迫自己冷静。七去之外尚有三不去，其一为，妻子为夫家守丧三年，不去。事实上，若妻子长年下来始终无出，通常丈夫会纳妾，并将庶出之子过给正妻抚育。在七去礼节之下，真正被夫家休掉的妻子并不多。

子敬很善良，他不会这么残忍地依照礼法对待我。“所以，他会早一些纳妾。”我作结论。之前，我以为子敬会等到建功立业后才纳妾。

“一切并非绝境。”我说服自己。子敬能够理解，依然待我如初。“坚强起来。你能为他做的还有很多，即使不能成为他儿子的生母……”


	9. 第六章：建安三年·公元198年

“苏子，把这碗补汤喝了吧。”子敬温柔地叮嘱我。生下女儿阿清已经两个月，此时孩子睡得正香。阿嫣负责煎药，告诉我这碗汤药有滋阴之效，有助怀孕。然而，子敬一直没将医匠的话告诉我。

我依言喝下汤药，因子敬的体贴感到窝心。阿嫣将汤碗收拾离去，内室只剩子敬与我。他将我搂在怀中，这片刻彷彿回到过往，他与我商讨心事，拨撩着我的发，举止越发亲密；然而这次，他却突然退开。

“怎么了？”我问道。

“没什么。”他试着安慰我，但我明白了。他正在压抑自己的欲望。

我下定决心，是该坦白的时候了。“那天医匠说的话，我都听见了。”我坦承道。子敬的眼神尖锐起来，而我道出两个月来在内心演练无数次的话语：“你纳妾吧。”

子敬掠住了我，凝视片刻。“苏子，有了你，我怎么还能接纳其他女子？”他缓缓说道。

“但……”

“别再说了。”子敬打断我的抗辩，“我不信上天待你如此不公。医匠说过了，这帖药滋阴助孕，假以时日，能帮助你成功怀胎。再说，纳妾并不是得子的唯一途径。”他真诚地说道。

我与子敬四目相望，不知该如何回应他的话语。“我们休息吧？”子敬见我沉默，于是提议。见我默许，他带我平躺在榻上，我注意到他举手投足间的谨慎与温柔。

“你不想……吗？”我问道，保留几分未竟之词。

“我担心……你又会……”他罕见地语塞。

“一个母亲在哺乳期的首六个月，几乎是不会受孕的。”我告诉子敬。

子敬深深地凝视着我。“我会很温柔。”他承诺。

“我知道的。”我柔言道。

即使我已经不再期待能帮子敬怀上孩子，但这一刻，我感到一切是如此美妙。


	10. 第七章：建安三年·公元198年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

“阿嫂，我带人来看你了。”周郎愉快的声音响起。我正带着阿清玩游戏，让她把不同大小的盘子串在竿子上，见客人来了，我便将阿清交给阿嫣照顾，起身迎接周郎。周郎身后是一个年龄相仿的俊美的男子，见他俩交换一个俏皮的眼神，我当下明白这位男子是谁。

“将军！您过来拜访是我的荣幸。”我惊呼一声，并向他行礼。站在最后的子敬见我迅速认出孙策，满意地微笑着。

孙郎笑着让我免礼。他走向阿嫣，伸出双手征询我的同意：“我可以抱抱吗？”

“当然。”我答应。孙郎于是接过阿清，注意他轻手轻脚地将孩子抱在怀中，我很欣赏。

“这孩子叫什么名字？”他问道。

“清。《诗》经里‘婉如清扬’的‘清’。”我回答。

“就像她这双眉眼。”孙郎称赞，“‘有美一人，婉如清扬。’她一定会成为一个窈窕淑女。”

只见周郎也在一旁，伸手等着想要抱抱阿清。

“谁要你自己不也有个孩子？整天想着去抱别人的孩子！”孙郎对周郎开着玩笑，子敬与我忍住笑意。

“别以为我不知道，你是急着给我们的孩子订娃娃亲呢！”周郎出言反驳，我们忍俊不禁。没想到孙郎与周郎在子敬与我的招待下竟显得如此随和。他俩逗弄阿清好一会儿，几乎让人忘了这是统御江东三郡的帅将与其心腹。

“怎么我这个当父亲的都还没抱到自己的女儿呢？”子敬调侃着。

“等我们走了，你大可尽量陪她玩。”孙郎与周郎异口同声，让我俩再次朗声笑了出来。终究周郎心软，将阿清递给子敬。

“近日我妻子又给我生了第二个女儿。虽然我并不介意生男生女，但总想着有个儿子，能传给他我毕生所学。”孙郎说着，注意到阿清的玩具，他继续说道，“见子敬跟夫人将孩子养得这么好，我相信有一天，夫人你一定会帮子敬生下一个令人骄傲的儿子。”

我注意到坐在孙策身边的子敬有些不安，他恐怕那句无心之言会伤害我。但孙郎一言说得如此真挚，我怎能因一己之私枉顾这份心意。

“您也是，将军。您一定会有一个无愧其父的儿子。”我回答。

孙郎咧嘴而笑，缠着子敬要多逗逗阿清。这一刻，我真心希望老天得以善待我。


	11. 第八章：建安六年·公元201年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

“阿嫂，很抱歉特地要你再跑一趟。”周郎道歉。鲁氏迁至曲阿没有多久，子敬的祖母就去世了。子敬带着老夫人的遗体归葬东成，并留下守三年孝期，因此他时常与族内和周郎往返鱼雁。但自从讨逆将军被许贡门客暗杀之后，周郎已经很长一段时间没有回信，为了传达关切之意，子敬让我前往拜访。距我上次过去作客已经几个月了，子敬一再提及周郎始终没有回信，便让我再次前往吴县登门造访。

“一点也不麻烦。”我安慰他，“讨逆将军一案调查得如何？”

周郎摇摇头。“只有些许眉目。为了不让家里操心，伯符没有向家人透露关于敌人的只字片语。如果我在他身边，他一定会告诉我的，但我当时却戍守在巴丘。老实说，我对揪出幕后黑手一点也提不起劲，毕竟伯符不可能死而复生。”周郎说着叹了口气。

“小桥夫人特别担心你。”我开口劝慰。周瑜的妻子今日身体欠安，由其妾小桥出来招待。两年前，孙郎与周郎攻取庐江，并得桥氏姊妹。孙郎纳姊姊大桥作妾，周郎则得妹妹小桥为妾。

周郎惭愧地点点头。“她想必很难受。两个她最亲密的人，都陷在悲伤的情绪中。”见他抿着唇，我相信他日后一定会更加善待小桥的。“这次子敬的信里写了什么？”周郎问。

“子敬丧期将届，我收到这封信时，大概不出一个月他就能回来了。他说自己收到刘晔的来信，并且回以肯定的答复。还提到，鲁氏一族要开始准备迁家了。”我回话的同时从袖里抽出子敬的信，交给周郎过目。子敬提到与刘晔通信一事非常精简晦涩，我适才所言已是信里所有的内容。周郎仔细读完这封信，提手轻轻敲着额际。

“我真是愚蠢！为了忘却悲恸而埋首于工作中，却忽略了最重要的事，应当重整大局！”他惊呼着，“难怪子敬对我一直不回信感到这么失望！”

周郎的话语证实了我的猜测：效命于曹操的刘晔，在信中延揽子敬，而子敬也答应了。但毕竟还是对周郎抱着一丝期待，子敬写了这封神秘莫测的信，算准我会拿给周郎看。

当周郎再次开口时，他的嗓音出乎意料地平静：“子敬说得不错，阿嫂，你该准备搬家了。”

我困惑地看着周郎。难道子敬跟周郎的交情，还不够让周郎挽留他吗？

“你们不准备迁来吴县吗？”周郎狡黠一笑，“子敬原本还说等个几年也无妨，怎么一眨眼就不耐烦了呢？”

自讨逆将军过世后，我第一次见周郎说笑，不禁松了口气。稍晚，周郎与小桥为我送别，小桥夫人笑逐颜开，我亦如释重负：我们会留在这里，这块我已当作新家园的土地上。


	12. 第九章：建安六年·公元201年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

“公瑾，你不通知一声就擅自把我的家族搬到吴县来，究竟是何用心？”子敬板着脸站在周郎会客厅的门外，打断了我与阿姑和周郎与其妻妾的谈话。

“子敬！”周郎起身，在招呼子敬入内前就给他一个拥抱。子敬入席前先向他的母亲与我，以及周郎的妻妾作揖，却给周郎一计凌厉的瞪视。

并没有受到威吓，周郎说笑道：“你不是通知过你的家人准备迁家吗？告诉我，你是不是答应了刘晔要你转投其诚的来信？”

“没错。”子敬回道。

周郎的神色转而肃然。“昔日马援答复光武帝：‘当今之世，非但君择臣，臣亦择君’。如今孙将军亲贤德、贵学士，纳奇才、用异人。”他说服子敬，“再说，我曾闻先哲秘论：‘承运代刘氏者，必兴于东南，推步事势，当其历数，终构帝基，以协天符，是烈士攀龙附凤驰骛之秋’。我现在深刻理解这句话，你也不必再听信刘子扬的说词了。”

周郎将子敬曾说过的话完整奉还，还添加几笔玄妙之意。子敬与我都笑弯了腰，早前的佯怒烟消云散。我暗自记住，稍后要跟阿姑还有周郎的妻妾解释一番。

“就依这几句，我会留在江东。”子敬向周郎说道。

周郎笑着回答：“我知道你会的。不过，你该怎么回复刘晔？”他问道。

“这很简单。”子敬贼笑着，“其实子扬并非要我投靠他，而是建议我去投靠郑宝。”

周郎与我困惑地看着子敬。郑宝是盘踞在居巢一带的强豪，周郎告诉过我，郑宝曾强迫刘晔入其麾下，而刘晔借助于曹操的使者，将郑宝引入陷阱，并将其杀害，然后把郑宝的部曲都交给当时的庐江太守，亦是曹操的故交刘勋。讨逆将军讨伐刘勋后，刘晔便成为曹操的智囊。既然如此，刘晔又怎么会建议子敬投靠郑宝？

见我们一头雾水，子敬解释道：“的确，子扬的真意是希望我随他侍奉曹操。他写信给我时，已经决定效命于曹，但还未杀害郑宝。因此他故意写信要我投靠郑宝，以免这封信被郑宝之徒拦截时，他的心思会被揭发。他知道若我听闻郑宝死于他之手，便能猜透他的真实用意。况且，若我不想侍奉曹操，只要以不想投靠郑宝为由拒绝即可，我们之间就不会有任何芥蒂。因此，郑宝已死，我便能随心所欲。”

“所以，我被你和刘子扬摆了一道？”周郎佯怒道。

“如果你看到我的信之后仍然没有任何表示，我真的会北投而去。”子敬严肃回答。

周郎低头片刻，随即笑着调侃道：“你说的没错。你就是韩信，而我就是萧何。”

“那么，谁又是张良？”子敬飞快反问。

“鲁君风尘仆仆从东成来此，夫君，你不让他好好休息一下吗？”小桥不知何时离开会客厅，回来时带着一个温酒瓶和几盏酒杯。

我们为彼此的团圆举杯，为将启的伟业干杯。


	13. 第十章：建安六年·公元201年

“苏子，怎么你跟阿清还没睡？”子敬问道。他回家后见我俩还没就寝，而目前已经三更了。

“阿清知道今天是很重要的日子，坚持要等你回来。”我笑着回答。

“……鼎足江东，以观天下之衅……剿除黄祖，进伐刘表……”阿清一句一句念着，试图忍住呵欠。

听见阿清背出自己为孙将军构划的称雄大计，子敬喜上眉梢。

“阿清记得住阿父的称雄大计？这个计策是机密，你不可以说出去喔。现在阿父回家了，你去睡觉吧？”他一边开着玩笑，一边抱着阿清入榻。

“阿父，你不坐过来吗？”阿清问道。

子敬笑了起来。“我已经在榻上坐整天了。”他说道。阿清想必是累坏了，否则她一定会理所当然地追问题：“阿父出门了一整天，怎么会有榻可以坐呢？”

见阿清熟睡后，子敬将我拥在怀中。“你问吧。”他怜爱地看着我。

出乎我的预料，他呼息中的酒味相当淡。稍早，孙将军府的信使稍来消息，说将军要宴请子敬，以商量大计。

“你将称雄大计献给孙将军了吗？他接受吗？”我问道。

“这次，我的观点被认可了。”子敬回答。我知道他指的是自己与张纮论点的差异：辅汉或是称帝。

“你给孙将军的评价如何？”我大胆问道。

“是能承大任，振兴江东者。”子敬答道，“他能明辨轻重，洞悉局势。讨逆将军身故后，他很快振作，着悉州郡事务，尽其所能延揽才德智士，并调兵遣将镇压与安抚山越。他并非不愿依循讨逆将军西进黄祖、并得荆扬的遗志，而是他更清楚首要在解决内在矛盾，如此人民得以安居，进而增产繁荣。他真心体恤人民；讨逆将军以魅力收服人心，讨虏将军以真诚拢顾民心。有时后，幕僚们的意见令他不悦，但若他认为这些意见有其独到之处，也会悉心接受。为了成就大业而付出的宽容与理解，便是他最大的优点，胜于讨逆将军，他知道权衡利弊，只要是有助于整体大计，他愿意付出一般人无法忍受的耐心去等待良机的到来。只要他的雄心不被过度的谨慎所消磨，或因耐心用罄而盲目行事，我相信终有一天，他能成就帝王之业。”

“我终于明白为什么你对等候周郎的回信感到不耐烦，却愿意为献策于讨逆将军而等待数年了。”我说道，“以讨逆将军的行军能力，确保后方不被偷袭，进而讨黄祖、取荆州，并非难事；然而以讨虏将军的优缺来说，他更长于解决内部矛盾，出击征讨前养民壮丁，以窥天下变局。而此间正是你发挥所长之处。”

子敬赞许地看着我。想起子敬稍早说过的话，我挑逗地问：“孙将军的榻可深得你心？”

子敬咽着口水。“公瑾早上才叮咛我，许多将领与宾客在孙将军面前都疏于礼节，因此他必须以身作则。若让他知道我与孙将军对榻饮酒，他肯定给我一顿好骂。”他夸张地说。

我笑了出来，告诉子敬自己想个方式弥补过失。子敬反将一军，带我滚入床榻……


	14. 第十一章：建安六年·公元203年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

“子瑜、弟妇，这几匹锦是家母送给你们的。”子敬指着我带来的几匹锦说道。子敬与我拜访他的好友诸葛瑾夫妇，恭贺他俩喜获麟儿。与子敬一样，诸葛瑾为了躲避家乡的战火南渡，且也在讨逆将军移权至孙将军后被推荐进将军府。因着这层相似的背景，我阿姑已经跟诸葛瑾的继母相交为友。

“这些锦我们家也用不完。这么令人愉悦的场合，我想孙将军不会怪罪我送给你的。”子敬解释。自从子敬向孙将军提出称雄大计后，孙将军便想给子敬一官半职，却遭到张昭的否定。子敬表示不希望孙将军跟张公因为他而互隙，并答应自己仍会奉忠于孙将军。孙将军虽然接受子敬的话，却感到对他不公，于是送给子敬的母亲锦缎织物与不少生活用品。他知道这样一来，子敬便不会拒绝这些赏赐。

诸葛瑾谢过子敬。“子敬，可以请你抱一下阿恪吗？”为了从我这里接过丝锦，他抱着哭闹中的孩子尴尬地询问。子敬表示无妨。诸葛瑾赔罪道：“这孩子挺爱哭的……”

接过丝锦交给家仆收下去后，诸葛瑾将逐渐在子敬怀里安静下来的孩子抱回来。

“真不明白我那里做错，他在我怀里哭得这么凶，在子敬怀里就静下来了。”诸葛瑾问，“阿嫂，你知道为什么吗？”

“恕我直言，我想君可能对孩子太溺爱了。”我回答，“阿恪知道如果哭的话，君就会哄他、关心他，所以他常常哭。相反地，子敬不会给孩子这些需求，而是他安静下来后才予以理会，所以阿恪在子敬怀里不会哭。”

“原来如此。”诸葛瑾思索地点着头。我们相谈甚欢，诸葛瑾与其夫人试着对阿恪严格一些，令人高兴的是，阿恪午睡时已经颇有进展。

见妻子告退带着阿恪去休息，诸葛瑾问道：“子敬，你愿意再留一阵子吗？我想讨论孙将军西伐黄祖的计划。”

“我本来打算明日在将军府里找你讨论，既然你提起了，我们不妨先行商议吧。”子敬回答。

“你认为现在是进取黄祖的好时机吗？”诸葛瑾问道。

子敬摇摇头。“还太早。山越仍不可轻忽，若我们独谋出征，恐犯夫差于黄池之误。目前来说，我们的人口还不及北方的一半，即使这几年增产复耕，仍不足以承受征战。在这当口，应暂时调息休整，着力于养精蓄锐。”

“我也是这么想。”诸葛瑾回话，“子敬，孙将军很器重你，你能劝他打消出征的念头吗？”

子敬叹气。“我已经说过了，但恐怕在这件事情上他也不会听我的。在我提出的称雄大计里，说明了应等候北方无暇的时机再西图黄祖，但没有计划得这么早。听说曹操有意进取刘表，孙将军必是觉得这正是他苦心等待的时机。你对孙将军比较有办法，子瑜，或许你才能说得动。”

诸葛瑾点点头。“我必竭尽所能。”他答应道。

子敬露出笑容。“壮建江东，我们还需努力。子瑜，很高兴你我有志一同。”

无论来日如何艰险，此时此刻，我相信若有子敬跟诸葛子瑜，一切必能逢凶化吉。


	15. 第十二章：建安十三年·公元208年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

与子敬结缡十多年来，第一次看他鲁莽冲进屋内，与平日的沉着的形象形成鲜明的对比。

“苏子，我必须紧急赶去荆州一趟。”子敬对我说道。见我一脸茫然，他解释，“刘景升过世了。”

“荆州牧刘表死了？”我心道。两个月前的癸巳日，曹操晋升自己为丞相；一个月后，他南下向刘表发兵。“若刘表不死，或许尚可抵御曹操，但如今刘表身故，他的后嗣是否能够对抗，就有待商榷。众所皆知，刘表的长子与幼子因夺嫡而互隙；况且，左将军刘备投靠刘表八年，却一直不为刘表所用。在这样的情况下，荆州前途难料。若荆州陷落，江东唇亡齿寒。即使刘表帐下大将黄祖于孙将军有杀父之仇，其父破虏将军孙坚和孙将军也与刘表长期结怨，但此刻仍须出手协助荆州抗曹才是。”

了解情势之严峻，我点头回应道：“我现在就帮你收拾行囊。”

“程兆，你也随我一同去荆州吧。”程兆刚好与我在前厅里，子敬叫住了他。程兆随我的出嫁一同进了鲁家，子敬发现他有军事天分，便让他跟那些勇壮一同受训。

即便程兆不明白子敬为何需要紧急前往荆州，他还是一口答应下来，并准备自己的行装。

我一头收拾子敬的衣物，给他和程兆各准备了御寒的棉袄以备不时之需，子敬在旁侃侃说道：“荆州江汉交汇、群山环抱，形成天然屏障。此地沃土万里、民丰食足，若能取之，必是称雄基池。如今刘表身逝，非但子嗣不睦，部曲亦互有拥戴。再者，无愧为当世之雄的刘备，因与曹操为敌，在刘表帐下寻求庇护，但刘表却深忌刘备之才而不用。若刘备跟刘表的后嗣团结一心，我们就必须表达善意并缔结盟约，反之，就得改变计谋取荆州。我建议孙将军，让我代表他前去慰问刘表之子与其部曲，并说服刘备去安抚刘表旧部，齐心抗曹。我想刘备也愿意这么做。此事若成，便可减除曹操的威胁，但我担心无法在曹操入荆前及时赶到。”

我把子敬的话语思考了一会儿，于是问道：“你认为，主宰荆州的将是刘备？”

子敬颔首，很高兴我抓到这层细节。“群雄势力的平衡崩解在即。”他断言，“此行入荆，我不只要探清曹操军力的多寡，还要了解刘备的实力，以及他日后的意向。”

子敬离去后，我在心中勾划着他脚步：从吴郡，行丹杨，过庐江，至蕲春，然后到达荆州的江夏郡，之后再入南郡，上行至州治襄阳——两千余里的漫长路途。若能先曹操一步，子敬到襄阳也九月了。“江上的夜风一定很冷吧？”我很好奇，“子敬，在荆州，你会有什么奇遇呢？”


	16. 第十三章：建安十三年·公元208年

“程兆！”见程兆独自回来，我急切地惊呼，“子敬怎么样？”

程兆与子敬出发前往荆州后，孙将军就移军柴桑，以便应对曹操袭荆的动静。之后不久，便听说继承刘表的幼子刘琮举州归服曹操。

“主母、少主母，请先坐下吧。”程兆建议阿清与我，“这说来话长，容小的慢慢解释。

“当我们到达夏口时，便听说曹操已经入荆，日月兼程赶赴南郡。当我们抵达南郡时，又听说刘琮已经向曹操的先锋投降，而刘备正从樊城南下江陵，于是我们北上，终于在当阳长阪遇到刘备。刘备领着数十万的荆州逃民，一天只能走十里路；同时曹操知道江陵物资丰富，令五千虎豹骑，以三百里的速度日以继夜地南行，在长阪追上了刘备。我们见到刘备时，他才败走于曹纯率领的铁骑部队，抛妻弃子、仅以身免，他的两个女儿与器械锱重，全被曹操的军队掳获。听说他们得以脱逃，乃因张飞负责殿后断桥，而刘备的妾室甘夫人与他的儿子刘禅，则因其部下赵云回头搜救才得以脱险。

“在前往荆州的路上，主父告诉我，在曹操还未占领荆州的有利前提下，他有怎样的计划。而当我得知了实际的状况——其实也就比刘备被曹操擒拿执法了还要好一点吧——我实在六神无主，但主父平静说道：‘没事的。刘备已经令关羽带着数百艘战船先去江陵待命，况且，江夏太守刘琦，手下也有一万兵力。战船与刘琦军力犹在，便聊胜于无。’

“之后，主父向刘备表达孙将军对刘表之丧的慰问之意，并与之讨论目前的情势，询问他的动向。刘备表示自己与苍吾太守吴巨有旧，希望前去寻求庇护。主父便说，孙将军聪明仁惠，求贤纳才，江东才俊无不响应，且坐拥六郡，兵锐粮丰，能成非凡之业，建议刘备遣使东来，商讨同盟。而吴巨天资平庸，这一路山高水远，难求长久之安。刘备听了大悦，便派出他的智囊，诸葛瑾的弟弟诸葛亮，随主父回来面见孙将军，而他则渡汉水前往夏口等候。

“到抵柴桑，我们得知曹操给孙将军写了封信道：‘近着奉辞伐罪，旌麾南指，刘琮束手。今治水军八十万众，方与将军会猎于吴。’在柴桑的幕僚都很惊恐。当天孙将军与幕僚群商议，主父回来后说，除了他，每个人都劝孙将军向曹操投降。

“主父说，我转告主母您时，绝对不能遗漏任何一个细节，因为接下去要陈述的事情有些尴尬。”程兆如实报告，阿清与我洗耳恭听。“主父说，会议上他一直保持沉默，直到孙将军出去更衣，他才追至廊下与孙将军说话。”程兆的描述让阿清与我忍住噗哧一笑，原来这就是为何子敬不准程兆遗漏任何细节——“更衣”是去厕所的委婉说法。“他告诉孙将军：‘刚刚我听了会议上众人的讨论，他们都在误骗您，当前这么重要的大事，实在不必跟他们多说。眼下我可以投降曹操，但将军您不行。为何我这么说？假若我投降曹操，他可以让我回归故里，品评我的能力，最不济在他手下当个小官，然后坐着牛车带着几个幕僚，在官场士林里交游，等着慢慢晋升到州郡阶级的职位。但若将军您投降了，还能有什么下场？我希望将军能尽早做出正确的决定，不必再理会那些人的言论了。’主父说周护军一定会因为他的胆大包天而扒了他的皮，不过我不是很明白主父这是什么意思？”注意到我的笑容，程兆明白这是子敬跟我之间心照不宣的玩笑。“不过这是值得的，将军告诉主父，他并不想投降，并在考虑如何才能最佳地抵御曹操。之后，诸葛亮也向孙将军献策，建议江东与刘备结盟，共同抗曹。

“主父并建议孙将军将遣回之前派往鄱阳的周护军。周护军回营后，孙将军跟其幕僚开了最后一次会。幕僚再次劝孙将军投降，说曹操已占领荆州，收管刘表的战船，长江已无法再成为我们的天然屏障。周护军却不以为然，他说，就算北方完全平定，曹操无后顾之忧，可与我们持久相抗，也难以和我们的水军较量。而今北方并未大定，马超与韩遂西在潼关虎视眈眈。他认为舍战马而就舟楫，曹操是将自己的军队陷入不利之地，而且水土不服，他们必会受制于严寒的冬日及行军的疲劳。周护军并要求亲率三万精锐前往夏口，向孙将军承诺自己必能抗曹。

“受到周护军的鼓舞，孙将军拔剑斩断了桌角，说道：‘谁再敢说一句投降，下场等同此案！’

“我听主父说，当晚周护军向孙将军分析了曹操的实际兵力，说曹操只有十五至十六万的北方部曲，且这些士兵现在因为连路行军非常疲惫。从刘表处获得的兵力有七至八万，而这些士兵正惊恐于曹操之威。

“于是孙将军令周护军与程普将军为左右督，各领军一万，并令主父为赞军校尉，迎接刘备，共同抗曹。

“主父送我回来向您通报这情况就离开了。我现在很想知道军队行进得如何……”程兆结语。

阿清和我感谢程兆描述了在荆州跟柴桑发生的这一切，随后，我们因思绪陷入即来的战役而沉默。最终，大战在即，风雨欲来。我无法评估军力的多寡，也无法拟定兵略，但我相信子敬跟周护军。若他们对胜利志在必得，我也愿意相信，我们一定会成为胜者。


	17. 第十四章：建安十四年·公元209年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

乌林大捷之后，乡里们沿道欢迎第一批凯旋归吴的士兵。将帅的家眷们在将军府邸齐聚，孙将军也召集了旗下将帅，迎接率领这批部队的子敬。

终于，行进的队伍来到将军府前，子敬向孙将军行礼时，孙将军特意下马相迎。群众交头接耳起来——能让主公下马迎接是非常光荣的。听见群众的窃窃私语，孙将军莞尔问道：“子敬，孤特意下马相迎，可能彰显你的殊荣？”

“不能。”子敬飞快回答。

群众瞬息静默，虽然我相信子敬并非存有不敬之心，却好奇他肚子里卖了什么药？其余将帅在正厅内依次入席，其家眷也跟在侧观看，所有人都翘首等着子敬如何解释。终于，子敬缓缓举鞭，朗声道：“当您的至尊德威广披四海，以安车软轮来传招肃时——那才是肃最光荣的时后。”孙将军愕然片刻，随即抚掌为欢。

稍晚，当子敬结束战役汇报反家时，我戏笑道：“你真是无药可救地尊崇光武帝啊。”

“有这么明显吗？”子敬略显窘迫。

“以前，你拿齐桓公与晋文公比较光武帝，问周护军何者更为不朽，却不提高帝。之后，周护军试图挽留你，引用了马援的说词，而不提他人。而今，你又仿照邓禹与光武帝的对答。这难道不是显而易见吗？鲁将军？”我捉弄道。

日后成为大司徒的邓禹，昔日投奔还未登基称霸的光武帝，当时光武帝问他：“我现在有能力选官，你远道而来，是为了一官半职吗？”邓禹回答：“这非禹所愿。”光武帝反问：“既然如此，何卿所愿？”邓禹回答：“愿您德威广披四海，禹可效犬马之劳，如此禹之名望便可垂青于史。”之后，邓禹向光武帝分析局势，料算更始帝必败，建议光武帝自行建立帝业。光武帝心下大悦，号令左右称呼邓禹为“邓将军”。

子敬莞尔，说道：“陆伯言也有同感。”

“陆伯言？”我奇道。

“还记得当日初到吴，你注意到陆氏族长是个尚未成年的少年，有个年纪较长能够从旁协助的年轻人也还未即冠。那位较年长的年轻人就是陆伯言。”子敬侃侃说道，“孙将军令他为海昌屯田都尉，一去四年。海昌大饥，他便劝民勤农，并招募吴、会稽与丹杨的流民，平息盘据的山越贼寇。公瑾对他的功绩印象犹深，便特别召他来赤壁协助我，希望我能深入观察他。这个年轻人前途无量，必能先我之能。”

“希望有一天能见到他。”我说道，子敬的褒赞令人神往。“噢对了，怎么阿清跟你回来时带了一本《太玄经》的抄本？”

“回家前，我们去了一趟琼姬湖，刚好伯言也带着他的族子陆凯与陆胤过来。陆胤年纪较小，陆凯跟阿清一样大，所以伯言跟我谈话时，就让孩子们去聊天。阿清说，陆凯告诉她，族祖陆郎从梁国人成奇处获得《太玄经》的抄本，祖侄二人正兴致盎然地研究它。陆凯想或许阿清也有兴趣，便把抄本给了阿清。”子敬解释道。

“阿清对《易》最没耐心了。”我说道，“陆凯究竟是怎么让阿清对《太玄经》感兴趣的！”

“她就跟孙将军一样，不喜欢读《易》啊。”子敬笑了起来。

我觑了子敬一眼。或许子敬没有意识到，但与其主亲近若此，那是多么深厚的情谊。

“今早，当你出言否定的时后，除了孙将军，大家都给吓坏了。”我凝视着子敬说道。

子敬明白我话中有话，于是说道：“君知臣如此，臣复何求？不管来日如何，我都不后悔来到江东。”

“我也是。”我告诉他。

于是，我两执手相偕，到书房与阿清一起，试图理清《太玄经》中的奥秘。


	18. 第十五章：建安十四年·公元209年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

为了庆祝赤壁大胜，孙将军在宅邸的花园户外宴客，招待各将领与其家眷。

“这位是讨逆将军与桥夫人的女儿。”子敬向阿清跟我介绍一位跟阿清年纪相若的活泼女孩，小女孩看到子敬，露齿而笑。

“鲁伯父、伯母、阿清阿姊。”小女孩向我们招呼道，“你们可以叫我阿贤。”

“女公子，这或许有些失礼……”我正要开口，子敬笑着拦住我说道：“照阿贤说的做就好，这孩子对每个人都是这样的。”

“好吧。”我答应。“阿贤。”我向小孙贤招呼道。

“阿清阿姊，你喜欢读《易》吗？”看见阿清手里的《太玄经》抄本，孙贤询问阿清。

“说不上喜欢，但我有一个朋友对《太玄经》很感兴趣，所以也想看一看，虽然我也不是非常了解。”阿清说道，“但是，我阿父阿母也不懂。”她顽皮地补充，“阿父说，等我读史再读通一些，他就要教我读《孙子兵法》跟《六韬》。”

“我的夫子也这么说。”孙贤附和。

当两个孩子乐烈讨论自己读过些什么书时，我正在与怀上第二胎的小桥夫人说话。正当来说，这样的场合只会邀请正妻，而不带妾室，但周郎之妻去世后，他始终没有再娶，小桥夫人渐渐地担负起妻之职责，因此今日她也出席了。用餐之后，小桥夫人便将我介绍给她的姊姊。

“听妹夫说起，你曾经见过夫君一面。”大桥夫人说道。

“女儿阿清出生后，讨逆将军曾来短暂地作客。”看着孙贤，我说道，“阿贤的脾气跟他很像。”

“夫君生前没能见到我们的儿子阿绍出生。我生阿贤时，他曾喟叹：‘看来上天不愿意给我孙策一个儿子，不过无妨，我一定会将她当作孙家儿郎那般抚养！’因此，我将阿贤与阿绍一般养育。”大桥夫人言词恳切。

稍晚，孙将军与其妻徐夫人、妾步夫人、妹妹孙小妹、两位桥夫人、子敬还有我坐在一处，谈论起在场众人。

“你们觉得阿贤最像何人？”孙将军提问。

“她当然最像我了——是我教她骑马射箭与剑术的。”孙小妹声明。

“真庆幸她没被你带坏了！”孙将军调侃道。“就我来看，她最像公瑾：有主见、又能干，个性直爽、态度坚决，宽容而和善，而且爱笑。阿嫂，公瑾不在这儿，不能提意见，你怎么看？”他问小桥夫人。

小桥夫人微笑答道：“我看最像她的夫子阚德润。好学，也学得快，并充分吸收所学，而且有原则，谨慎、善良又和气。阿姊，你说呢？”

大桥夫人思考片刻回答：“根据我从小叔和妹夫处得到的了解，也许阿贤挺像鲁校尉的。听说，鲁校尉乐于钻研军政与兵法，而且熟读经纶、手不释卷。还说听鲁校尉总是深思熟虑，即使某些行为出乎人意表，却很清楚自己在做什么。而且阿贤也跟鲁校尉一样，喜欢交朋友，表现得也很大方。”

众人沉思大桥夫人的回答片刻。我身边的子敬涨红了脸，因为成为关注的焦点而显得羞赧。看透子敬的尴尬，孙将军妙言道：“等我要帮阿贤促媒时，会考虑大家刚刚说过的话。”

众人忍俊不禁，话题遂转往花园里的其他人身上去了。


	19. 第十六章：建安十五年·公元210年

“苏子，孙女郎怎么样？”我回家后，子敬问道。

昨日从将军府邸回来后，子敬面色凝重地告诉我：“孙将军打算把其妹妹嫁给刘备，借此巩固他们之间的结盟。”赤壁之战后，周护军与荡寇中郎将程普攻下南郡，而此时刘备拿下荆南长沙、桂阳与零陵三郡。且刘表的长子刘琦过世后，荆州官员纷纷举荐刘备为州牧。刘备的实力不容小觑。

这个消息太令人震惊，我惊讶地停下手边的家务，仰起脸来。“把自己的妹妹嫁给刘备？”我确认似地重复一次。见子敬默认，我说道：“孙女郎才二十岁，而刘备已经将近五十了。在长阪，他为了存活抛妻弃子，若孙女郎嫁给他，岂有来日可言？”我带着仅剩的希望问道：“孙将军询问过周将军的意见了吗？”

“公瑾希望孙女郎能随机应变，一面劝诱刘备与其部曲以江东的利益行事，一方面传递刘备阵营的情势。”子敬沉重回答。

“孙女郎向往追随父兄争战沙场，公然抗敌，而非为了江东矫揉造作。她不会乐意这么做的。”我说道。

子敬长叹。“讨逆将军身世，已经九年了。这些时日来，曹操击破袁绍与其子嗣，并掌控了中原，同时，我们只在两年前讨伐了黄祖，拿下江夏郡南部的土地，几个月前才驱逐曹仁，夺得南郡。公瑾因此变得急切，焦虑着自己何时才能实现讨逆将军占领长江以南，与北方相抗的遗愿。他认为若孙家儿郎能为江东牺牲，孙家儿女又为何不能奉献？”他侃侃解释完，深深地凝视着我，为这无法扭转的局面默哀。

今日一早，得知孙女郎即将出嫁的隔日清晨，一位使者急急忙忙地拜托我前往将军府一趟。原来自从了解到必须嫁给刘备之后，孙女郎便驱逐了奴婢，把自己锁在房间里翻箱倒柜地发脾气，并且扬言如果有人试图破门，她就要自残。除了讨逆将军的妻子、她三兄的遗孀与我，一概不见任何人。

“她哭了一整天，一直问若换作是我们，谁还肯嫁给刘备？”我向子敬叹道，“我们完全无法安慰她，毕竟谁也不愿意这样嫁出去。

“最后，她自己释怀了。她说要出嫁只有一个条件，就是来日孙将军为侄女们择婚时，不能仅仅只将她们当作与江东世族结盟的筹码。她也并非天真地认为这些孩子们的婚事能完全摆脱政治因素，但她希望孙将军能保证，届时能充分考量孩子们的幸福。她要我们三个人为这份承诺做见证。”我语尽于此，泪水滑落。

子敬将我深深拥入怀中，顺抚着我的背。等我止住眼泪，他凝视我的双眸承诺：“我保证，绝不让阿清只是为了家族利益而出嫁。”

这么多年来，我总是被子敬的深思熟虑所感动。我再度热泪盈眶，却是感激的眼泪。女子的一生不应该只围绕她们的家庭，但优秀的夫君，却是她们毕生的幸福。


	20. 第十七章：建安十五年·公元210年

在将军府邸与刘备的会议结束后，返家的子敬罕见地沉思着。注意到我疑惑的目光，他沉着脸说道：“我建议孙将军将南郡、临江郡跟武陵郡借给刘备。”

“刘备这趟来到京城，必是借口公瑾分给他的江南的土地不足以安顿，因此打算借南郡、临江郡跟武陵郡。而他的真意，是想拿这三郡之地，当作自己觊觎巴蜀与襄阳的跳板。”昨晚休息的时后，子敬这样告诉我。拿下南郡后，孙将军拜周护军为偏将军，领南郡太守，以长沙郡的下隽、汉昌、刘阳，和南郡的州陵为奉邑。刘备继位荆州牧，周将军便拨出南郡在长江以南一部分的土地给他，刘备遂在油江口领职，并将此地改名为公安。

“刘备乃当世之雄。”子敬说，“如今我们只有两种选择：将之剪除，或任之强大到足以共同抵御曹操。公瑾相信凭长江天堑，便可单独抗曹，但这么做太冒险。即使我们并揽荆益两州，仍难防御曹操，毕竟不论人力与发展，我们都不足与北方相抗，于沿江数个防御据点戍守之需要，更会削弱我们的战力。两虎相争，弱者必伤；三强牵制，则有合作与安定之机。因此，我们不能铲除刘备，而应任其壮大。

“若我们因为想要占有支配地位，自行防守那些难以戍守，且暂时不需要的土地；而非将这桩苦差事留给刘备，那无异是成为他的挡箭牌。”子敬做出结论，却似乎另有斟酌，跟我们平时讨论的模样判若两人。而我理解他的顾虑：至少在抵御曹操这点上，子敬可以肯定周将军与自己意见一致，但如今，他却不清楚江东的幕僚中，还有谁会赞同他？

“你不认为若出借三郡，到时后恐怕无法收回吗？”我问道。自从得知刘备欲前来京城，子敬便目不转睛地研究地图。这是个人人为己的时代，而谁能保证刘备会信守承诺？

“以刘备的才能，五年之内必能从刘璋手里夺取益州。刘备取益，曹操出于防范，势必会从张鲁手里夺取邻近的汉中。届时，就算刘备不想归还三郡，他也必须妥协，不然将受曹操与我军的腹背之敌。”子敬分析。他稍作停顿，再开口时，我注意到他还未提及内心所想的妥协。“再说，一但刘备入益，他的兵力便需要分散顾及不同的防卫据点，曹操也会将注意力移向刘备，到时后，我们便可趁他们相互对峙时收回三郡。当然，若刘备能一举拿下凉州，并主动归还三郡是最好的。即便不是如此，至少因为盟友，我们不会成为曹操唯一的目标，可以得到十年的发展的余裕。”

身为子敬之妻的这些时日来，我从未怀疑过他的先见之明。若情势如子敬所料，这的确是个明智的安排。然而这需要足够的耐心，而且看上去是便宜了刘备。孙将军跟江东幕僚是否能够采纳？

“刘备表示自己身为荆州牧，希望能借取一州的管辖与治所，如此才能安顿流民、增助发展。”今日与刘备会晤回家后，子敬陈述道，“我抓住他的话柄，将之复诵给书记，并咨询刘备，我们若出借荆州，他日后会否真的全数归还。”他说着缓了缓口气，好让我注意重点。子敬通常不是一个爱玩文字游戏的人，但这是个难能可贵的机会，让孙将军与刘备明白自己的主张：将南郡、临江郡跟武陵郡先给刘备，待他凭此拿取益州伺机北窥，再换回整个荆州。只要刘备不安于荆南三郡，他就必须接受这项提意，因此，无论刘备日后是否有心归还荆州，他都必须将荆州的所有权让给我们。

“孙将军对你的建议有什么表示？”我问。

“送走刘备之后，孙将军给我看公瑾和吕范的密奏，两人都建议将刘备留在吴地。公瑾认为，刘备枭雄，手下又有关羽张飞两名熊虎之将，不可能久屈于人下。他建议孙将军在吴地为刘备筑宫室，提供如云美女与珍稀玩物，娱其耳目，并分开关羽和张飞，让他们杀场应敌，如此极长江之南、征服北方的大计便能成功。他担心若与刘备共享领地，让此三人在我等之邻沆瀣一气，无异纵蛟龙得云雨，非池中之物。我劝孙将军不可为之，否则失去抵御曹操的同盟，江东前途难卜，并解释我建议将南郡、临江郡跟武陵郡借给刘备的必要性，以及我对情势的预估。将军说他曾向我咨询过公瑾的奏本，因此这回他也要向公瑾征询我的提案。待他做出最适当的判断，便会回复刘备。”

“你认为孙将军会做出什么决定？”我问。

子敬苦笑道：“我觉得孙将军不会依循公瑾的建议，但一时也不会采纳我的。然而，若不设法困住刘备，就表示我们决定不对他动手。除非我们有能力掌控所有长江以南的土地，否则迟早都需要刘备的结盟。我们先观察情况，适当的时后，我会再去和孙将军提案一次。”他说着，紧紧握住我的手。

赤壁战前，子敬便预测群雄势力的平衡崩解在即。此刻，正是风雨欲来之际……


	21. 第十八章：建安十五年·公元210年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

“公瑾，你的伤势如何？”子敬询问周郎。周郎日前返回京城向孙将军提出与奋威将军孙瑜一起出兵伐蜀、占领汉中的称雄大计，目前则来我们家作客。周郎认为，曹操赤壁折戟，令荆州得而复失，正面临着许多内部问题，一时无暇与我方作战。而这正是难能可贵之机，我方应先拿下益州，令奋威镇守，并和马超结盟，与孙将军一同克曹于中原。早先，为了争夺南郡治所江陵，周郎受流矢所伤，伤势之重迫使他暂时退兵。“你今天可不能多喝。”见我为大家往羽觞斟酒，子敬提醒周郎。

“伤口很顺利地在痊愈。”周郎摸着自己的伤口安慰我们。他先为彼此相聚敬酒，接着说道：“子敬，刘备并非常人，与其将他看作来日的盟友，不如将他圈囿在吴。”

“公瑾，你真的认为将关羽跟张飞调开刘备的身边，并用豪宅、美女跟玩物困住刘备，这个计划可行吗？”子敬反问。

“不是每个人都像你跟你所憧憬的光武帝那样从一而终。”周郎打趣道。昔年光武帝仍一介平民，避难于新野，听说当地有一位美女，叫作阴丽华。之后他在长安求学，看见执金吾指挥着两百骑兵与五百二十名手持长矛的步兵在皇宫外巡逻，震撼于如此威武之姿，光武帝感叹：“仕宦当作执金吾，娶妻当得阴丽华。”尔后，他在更始帝麾下效力，便娶阴丽华为妻。之后邓禹献策，要光武自行称帝，他便与真定王刘杨的侄女郭圣通奉政成婚，因刘杨率有十万雄军，是很好的军力支援。然而，他还是钟情于阴丽华，且一开始属意她为皇后，但阴贵人以自己未有育子，而郭贵人有子婉拒。之后，光武帝因郭皇后的嫉妒与怨言决定废后，改立阴贵人为后；但郭氏并没有遭遇那些废后女子的凄凉晚景，做为补偿，光武帝依旧待她如初，并加封她的次子、弟弟与从兄弟。除了阴皇后与郭氏，光武帝只有一个妾室。“不论是齐桓公、晋文公或高帝，有谁会拒绝美女与玩物？不是每个人都跟我一样被你的清正专一所感化的。”他说笑道。

“公瑾，你认为我低估了刘备，但或许你也是。别忘了，当年高帝还有张良之谏。我在赤壁最后一次与诸葛孔明谈话时问他，历经半生颠沛，刘备是否态度保守，像刘表跟刘璋一样，只图自保而无心进取？孔明暗示道，就算送给他一个妻子跟驷马二十乘，刘备也不会苟安。重点是，即使刘备因此贪安，孔明自己、关羽、张飞与赵云，他们其中任何一个人，也会趁机灌醉刘备，带他逃走；当然，趁他清醒之前，得先把随身的武器都收起来才行。”子敬竭尽所能地在最后一个句子结束前保持住严肃的表情。

周郎与我忍俊不禁。这是晋文公即位前的知名逸闻，不过晋文公清醒后，抄起手边之矛打算追杀策划这桩绑架的主谋，也就是他的舅舅子犯。等我们止住笑意，公瑾重拾自己的思路：“先撇开为了攻取益州与襄阳，我们需要南郡跟临江郡的问题，你也很清楚刘备的野心，明白他不可能归还借来的领土。诚然，出借南、临江与武陵三郡，代表我们有心与刘备结盟，曹操便不会轻易与我们作战，再者，刘备日后也会与我们共同抗曹。然而，与曹仁争夺南郡况且如此不易，往后若要以武力从刘备手里夺回荆州，将会有多困难？”他如此提问。

子敬的笑容里带着深意。“你比我更清楚答案。我们东北有江夏郡，东有你在南郡，以及属于我等管辖的长沙郡的奉邑，我们掌控的地域成镰刀之势，若你无法从中夺回荆州，遑论取益与北伐？固然，这一切知易行难，但只要掌握时机，我们可以把损害减到最低。再说，荆南各郡有无数蛮夷，难以掌控。若刘备来日愿意归还荆州，是再好不过；若他意欲有借无还，整饬荆南各郡的苦差事就给他解决。于我们而言是两面皆赢啊！

“除非已经别无选择，刘备不会和我们断交。与孔明的那次谈话，我问他，是否会介意我促成孙刘结盟，使得刘备得承受我们一部分的负担，且就此与江东存亡与共。孔明仅是反诘，那么我是否会介意，将他们一部分的负担委托给我们？就凭他这两句干脆话，我们认定彼此更应该继续合作，对抗强敌曹操。”子敬结语。

公瑾听完，露出笑意。“或许这份坦白会传染，你们就像是华元与子反啊。我承认你的观点。然而，若孙将军同意，我还是希望能先取益与北伐。若我取益失败，就考虑你的计划吧。”

子敬牢牢握住周郎的手。“就这么办。”他认同道，“我祝你旗开得胜。”

即使各持己见，江东群僚为的都是这片土地。即便前途艰险，只要洞烛机先的策士与将领殚心竭力，江东必能立于不败。


	22. 第十九章：建安十五年·公元210年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

周郎的死讯传来，令人措手不及。孙将军已经答应周郎与奋威将军孙瑜一同袭蜀，于是周郎返回江陵备军，却在途中染上疫疾，迟迟未愈的箭伤受到感染，魂断巴丘。

他才三十六岁，还未完成其义兄生前未竟的理想，就这么撒手西归。然而他的英名，也跟讨逆将军一样，从此万古流芳。

安慰过小桥夫人跟她的孩子们后，我回到家已是入夜一更。周郎的孩子们泪流满面，小桥夫人却很冷静。见我过来关切，她说道：“即便不是为了阿循、阿胤跟阿铄这几个孩子，我也应该坚强起来，因为这是公瑾的希望。”那一刻，我默念在心：“周郎，昔日你对小桥夫人的付出，如今都值得了。”

卧室里，子敬将哭成泪人的阿清抱去歇息，便坐在案前，茫然凝视着案上的信。他赤裸左臂，脱去头冠，一条白布从后颈往上包到额头，系在头上，以袒免之姿弔唁周郎。坐在子敬身边，我才看清案上是周郎生前写给孙将军的最后一封信，其上写道：“以瑜平庸资质，苟先能与讨逆将军推心置腹，幸今能受领军重责，竭心殚力。瑜本先图巴蜀，后谋襄阳，仰赖至尊之威，交伐必胜。奈何疏漏，瑜促染疫疾，昨日问医，仍不见起色。万物终将残灭，而成命在天，死不足惜，只叹壮志未酬，无能再为至尊效命。尔今曹操北坐，边界未平，又有刘备栖宿，恐养虎为患。此间态势暧昧，正是朝士宵衣旰食之秋、至尊深忧之日。鲁肃其人，忠诚正直，委实论事，才堪代瑜。人之将死，其言也善，望至尊深纳，如此瑜身后，江东大业可图。”

“孙将军令程普代南郡太守，并拜我为奋武校尉，接管公瑾手下的四千余兵力及奉邑的四县，前去江陵代述公瑾之职。”子敬最后一句话充满惆怅。深呼吸后，他接话：“不过，我们不会久据江陵。”

我呼吸一窒——也就是说，孙将军将采纳子敬的建议，出借南、临江跟武陵三郡给刘备？

“周将军生前曾忧虑于难以向刘备强夺荆州，而你相信他可以办得到。但如今他已身故，你的判断仍然不受动摇吗？周将军可是花了一整年才攻下南郡，而且正因他执着于此，才导致今日的不幸。”我提出疑问。

“不错，南郡可以说是公瑾用生命换来的，而我何尝不希望为了他保住南郡。然而，荆南三郡如今已落入刘备之手，若我们死守南郡不放，无异成为他的挡箭牌。若公瑾还在，南郡就有做为攻蜀与北伐基池的意义，可公瑾不在，情况就不同了。公瑾虽然身故，然而无论是刘备或曹操的动向，或我们疆界情势的优缺，都不会改变。我诚心希望能促成孙刘联盟，若不幸终将以武力向刘备讨回荆州，我相信江东虎将也不会坐视等闲。”子敬如此回答。

那些清楚子敬南渡前的生活的幕僚们，常常会拿他的慷慨事迹开玩笑。子敬以前变卖家产，用以资助、训练的青壮，以及将整个粮仓送给周郎等事都是谈资。但若有人能慎重考虑此间细节，就能明白子敬如何深思熟虑——若他只是单纯乐善好施，如今不会身居江东，稳坐孙将军的首席谋士之位。

“我相信你。”我告诉子敬。

子敬深深拥着我。待他松手，我们一齐看向那具周郎相赠的琴，正放在一旁的桌上。

“苏子，来一曲吧。”子敬要求道。

“子敬，你想要听什么？”我问。

子敬垂头沉思，然后说道：“就弹《广陵散》吧。唯有其激昂的曲调与气势，才能向公瑾致敬。”《广陵散》一曲描述聂政刺韩王的故事，不同于寻常清和安宁的琴曲，是罕有的澎湃旋律。

我入坐抚琴，弹起《广陵散》。我对此曲的诠释并不出众，但公瑾喜欢在作客的时候听我弹这首曲子，并经常指导我如何驾驭其细腻之处。他曾说，小桥夫人不适合弹这一曲，但我适合。每每弹完此曲，我都会询问子敬，刚才的表现，是否会令周郎抬头——众所皆知，即使周郎醉酒，他也能分辨曲子的任何一个音节，并盯着弹错的演奏者。我的忧虑总是令子敬莞尔，但周郎已经不能再指导我《广陵散》了……知音者，尔今何在？


	23. 第二十章：建安十五年·公元210年

“鲁校尉，统是来跟您辞行的。”南郡功曹庞统特地来我们家拜访子敬。他这趟来吴是为了弔唁周郎。“我本是南郡人士，因此想留在南郡。”他说道。庞统的籍贯在襄阳，在曹操掌控南郡北部的土地前，襄阳属于南郡，赤壁之后落入曹操之手，曹操另设襄阳郡。

子敬垂下目光，他听懂了庞统的言下之意：江东要将南郡借给刘备，则表示庞统日后将会向刘备投诚。

“既然你有意效忠于刘玄德，士元，我就不挽留你了。”子敬徐徐答道。我看得出来，对于子敬平静地接受这项消息，庞统惊讶之余亦感到如释重负。“让我给你写一封荐书吧。”

庞统摇摇头，带着感激的笑意。“不用了，统自有方法得到刘玄德的聘用。”

“好吧，但若刘玄德给你不适任的职位，我会给他写一封信。”子敬露出笑容，“我希望你帮我一个忙。”

“鲁校尉，您是希望统尽可能说服刘玄德能以孙刘联盟的利益为重吗？”庞统敏锐地反问。

“不错。如果这本在你的计划之内，那我很感激你的协助；若否，就当没这回事吧。各奉其主，我能理解。”子敬回答。

“统知道了。”庞统允诺，随即话锋一转，说道，“吴地儒士的代表，陆绩与顾邵，请统去为他们做评论，而统还没给出答复。现在，统不自量力地想评论周将军与您，鲁校尉。您愿意吗？”

“士元，你是不是在想，该怎么给陆公纪与顾孝则一个既精确又暧昧其词的答案？”子敬出言调侃，见庞统不好思地笑了，他继续说道，“我很荣幸能被你评价。”

庞统轻轻一笑，评论道：“其实，统给周将军与您，鲁校尉的评价是一样的。”听见这个意外的说词，子敬隐隐挑起眉。大多数人都认同，即使子敬与周郎相交甚深，彼此仍有极大的差异。即使令人感到意外，子敬仍耐心地听庞统说下去：“两位皆人如其名。”

听了庞统的判断，我深深吸了一口气。这或许是周郎与子敬能得到的，最佳的评价。“瑜”跟“瑾”都是富有光泽的美玉，一如周郎非凡的出身与优异的才干。而子敬，则确实让人“肃然起敬”。

对于庞统的评论，子敬受宠若惊，但最后他还是接受了：“我希望不会辜负你的期待。”

“统也希望自己不会辜负您的信赖。”庞统回应。

即便对于庞统的告别感到忧伤，但就如同子敬与周郎数年前所言：此乃烈士攀龙附凤驰骛之秋。即使庞统将投向与我们不同的阵营，子敬与我仍由衷祝福他前途似锦。


	24. 第二十一章：建安十六年·公元211年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

将南、临江与武陵三郡借给刘备之后，子敬将部曲与家人迁往驻军的陆口。孙将军将从长沙郡中我方掌控的部分，以及南郡与江夏郡的土地另拨一处，为汉昌郡，令子敬为太守、偏将军。途经寻阳时，子敬留意道：“吕蒙为当地县令，他虽然为人可靠，但我江东栋梁可不能空有武力，更要通透战略……”他说着说着逐渐沉默。我知道，他仍对周郎之死耿耿于怀。

见子敬无意停留，我提醒道：“子敬，吕将军的成就日增，也许你应该换个角度。周将军曾提过，孙将军溃败黄祖时，是吕将军亲率水兵前锋，一举夺胜。当甘将军围困夷陵时，也是吕将军推荐凌都尉守城，让我军能前去解危，并建议堵守柴道，因此擒获敌军马匹。再说，过去讨逆将军令他随侍左右，张公更引荐他为别部司马。我想，你应该去拜访吕将军一趟。”

子敬专注聆听我的建议，当我讲完最后两句，他微笑颔首，答道：“你说的对。我们就去见见他吧。”

吕蒙非常热情地接待我们。酒过三巡，吕蒙向子敬开口询问：“鲁将军，您现在肩负重责，要与关羽为邻，是否心中有何对策，以防不时之需？”

子敬双眸微亮，他不同以往，飞快回答：“到时我会随机应变。”

“虽然如今东西为一家，但关羽与熊虎无异，怎么能不事先防范他呢？”吕蒙质疑道。“将军，蒙欲献三策。”他说完，便请子敬与他坐到客堂之侧。

吕蒙向子敬低声密陈，我注意到子敬的脸色欲发焕然，并逐次与之交换意见。当他们结束讨论，子敬拍着吕蒙的背赞道：“大弟，我以前觉得你不过区区武人，如今竟是学识渊博，已不再是吴下阿蒙了！”

吕蒙带笑回应：“士别三日，当刮目相看。若不防患未然，可非穰侯之道。”战国时期，穰侯协助秦国东进称霸，他居功显赫而富可敌国。

子敬因为吕蒙的比喻敛住笑意。穰侯的富有与权威，让他遭遇被秦昭襄王驱逐的命运。深深凝视吕蒙，子敬严肃说道：“关键人物不是穰侯，而是白起。”白起受穰侯之荐效忠于秦王，他戎马一生，打下七十余座城池而未曾一败。

吕蒙登时涨红了脸。见对方被说得哑口无言，子敬的目光转而看向他身前案上的竹简。

“今天刚好在读穰侯列传吗？”子敬打趣问道。周郎曾告诉子敬跟我，孙将军劝吕蒙跟蒋钦两人读书自勉。

“或许吧。”吕蒙不置可否地笑了笑。从尴尬的情绪中回神后，他继续说道：“大兄，如今你接替公瑾，不但难以承继，还要与关羽比邻。关羽年岁虽长，却很喜欢读书，《左氏》朗朗上口，其人更是雄气勃发；但他性格高傲，好与人斗。如今我们与他立场不同，必须做好做坏的打算。”

子敬徐徐点头，问道：“子明，我是否有幸能拜见令堂？”

“乐意之至！”吕将军说罢便起身引路。

当我与子敬拜过吕蒙之母后，太夫人将我带到一旁私语，揶揄不该只让子敬跟阿蒙他们俩相谈甚欢。

我等遂辞别吕将军，回程路上，子敬摇头叹道：“回想当日讨逆将军身逝，我责怪公瑾不尽快将我引荐给孙将军。如今我错之犹甚！苏子，谢谢你提醒我走这一趟。”听见子敬的自责，我笑着紧握他的手。

“对了，子明的母亲跟你说了什么？”子敬问道。

“吕将军向你密陈三策，他的母亲也对我说了三个秘密。”我嘻笑作答。

子敬微微一笑。他知道我不会追问吕蒙究竟献了什么策。等到时机成熟，他自然会告诉我的，而等到那时，我自然也会说出吕将军的母亲向我吐漏的“秘密”。


	25. 第二十二章：建安十九年·公元214年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

“阿父，你怎么带这么多东西回来？”阿清一边问，一边帮忙家奴把子敬的行装搬进屋内。子敬之前随孙将军攻皖，适才反家。由于曹操将屯田地扩及到皖城，并调遣细作煽动鄱阳贼帅为乱，吕蒙建议尽早除之。甫进家门，子敬就迫不及待与我们陈述吕蒙在战场上如何先敌制胜，以及将军甘宁如何奋勇杀敌。

“这里有玄纁、五色丝、酒、粳米、稷米、苇、漆、金钱、铜镜、铃、大雁……啊！”阿清惊呼一声，终于理解子敬带回来的物品意味着什么。

子敬微微一笑，令阿清在我们夫妻身前坐下，告诉她：“战后我回到建业，陆伯言款待我，希望能让他的族子阿凯与你议亲。”自从阿清与陆凯成为朋友后，两人时常往返鱼雁。“我告诉伯言，让你来做决定。”子敬严肃说道。

阿清羞红了脸，而子敬与我保持沉默，让她慢慢接受这个消息。终于，她与我们双目相交，说道：“阿父、阿母，我愿意嫁给陆凯。”接着又嗫嚅一阵，补充道：“可是，我觉得好像有些太早了……”

子敬会心一笑，说道：“你们想到了一块儿。伯言传达了阿凯的意思，表示若我们也同意，他愿意延迟婚礼，等你们彼此都满二十岁，而他或许已经小有功名，再来娶你。伯言笑说，阿凯是怕有人抢他之先向你说媒，所以才这么早向你提亲。既然你俩都有共识，那么我就回复伯言，在三年后成婚吧？”一般来说，女方接受媒妁之词后，男方须向女方求要待嫁女子的闺名与生辰，以供占卜吉凶，之后才能向女方指婚下聘。然而听子敬之言，我理解那不过只是形式。

见阿清点头默许，子敬又是一阵莞尔，继续说道：“阿凯请他的族父让我带话给你。他说自己用《太玄经》占卜这场婚议，结果是吉卦。”

“他怎么能！”阿清故作羞愤，但显而易见，她根本就不在意陆凯的卜筮结果。

之后我俩独处，子敬才说笑道：“我应该告诉阿清，阿凯有交代，要等阿清点头了才能讲出这件事吗？”

“阿凯这是在调侃阿清呢！不是吗？”我带笑回答。阿清其实不相信卜筮，这与她无心于《易》有关，虽然为了能够跟上陆凯的话题，即便晦涩难通，她依然勤奋学习《易》中的玄妙指示，也对于理解《太玄经》小有心得。

子敬回以灿灿一笑：“我告诉伯言，阿凯之于卜筮的态度就像光武帝之于谶词。他信而不盲，并了解适度地顺心而为。”

“阿凯这孩子很懂事，也很为阿清着想。把阿清交给他，我很放心。”我说道。

“眼瞧着女儿都要嫁做人妇，我们也老了啊。”子敬佯装惆怅。

我出言安慰：“年届四十而不惑，这样不好吗？”

我俩笑着回忆结缡将近二十年的时光，一切是如此充实美好，而我感到自己真的很幸福。


	26. 第二十三章：建安十九年·公元214年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

自收下陆家的纳征礼，我依礼俗，在三天前邀请子敬的从弟妇来当阿清笄礼的正宾，并于前一天再行邀请，而笄礼在今天举行。

阿清最后一次穿上白色的采衣，解开总角，梳成发髻。子敬的从弟妇替阿清及笄三次：一次冠笄，再者为冠朵，最后为钗冠。每及一次笄，阿清要向宾客行礼，并回东房更换适合的衣服：一次为白色的儒裙，再者为曲裾深衣，最后为大袖礼衣。每更一次衣，阿清都要先行展示再向宾者行礼：一次为双亲，再者为主宾，最后敬天。接着，阿清饮过醴酒与用过饭，子敬的从弟妇替阿清取字，最后阿清跪在子敬与我身前，接受教诲。

“该教给你的，我平常就已经告诉你了。”我告诉阿清，“只要你行而无愧天地与良心，就足够了。”

“你已经懂事了，从现在开始，你要为自己负责。”子敬说道，“让自己活得有意义，不要让生命白费。”我们的教诲不同于寻常双亲给女儿的指导，但这对阿清来说极具深意。

典礼结束，宾客尽散，阿清回房更衣，子敬与我在客厅招待他的叔父、从弟与从弟妇。尽管子敬与我都表示不必麻烦，但子敬的从弟还是指示他的两个儿子去主厅检视清扫的情况。

“阿肃、阿苒，我有事要跟你们商量。”子敬的叔父口气很严肃。我们略感吃惊，因为叔父出席之前并未表示有要事待商，但子敬还是平静地请叔父开口。

“这些年来，你跟阿苒只有阿清一个孩子。我知道阿肃无意纳妾，并有意过养阿荣。”阿荣是子敬从弟的幼子，比阿清还小两岁。“但子敬一直没有说出来，因为不希望在阿荣还小的时候就让他跟我儿与新妇分开。如今阿清将为人妇，我已和儿子、新妇和孙子讨论过，若你们同意，我们愿意过继阿荣。”叔父这么说道。

多年前，医匠来家里替族人诊治，子敬也让他为我检查。医匠表示，滋因长期服用汤药，我有六成妊娠而不受折损的可能。医匠观照过后，我注意子敬仍会留意数算我的月事，明白他依旧认为让我受孕是很危险的。

即使子敬不发一言，但我可以看出他深深被叔父一家的器量所感动。见从弟妇双眸含泪，我紧握她的手，向她再三保证：“娣妇，即使阿荣不是你的孩子，我依旧会视如己出。阿荣是人生父母养的，而他的母亲是如此宽宏，愿意与我一起疼爱这个孩子。”

从弟妇拭净眼泪，回以一笑，对我说：“我明白，将阿荣交给你，我很放心。”

当晚，阿荣对子敬与我行过双亲之礼，而阿清也成了他的姊姊，我们热情地欢迎他成为家里的一员。之后，我坐着回味这一切。“这么多年来，子敬跟我终于有儿子了……”我再度感佩叔父一家的无私，“这份恩情我们无以为报……”


	27. 第二十四章：建安二十年·公元215年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

“程兆！益阳的情况怎么样了？”见程兆进屋，我出声唤住了他。

刘备取益后，孙将军令诸葛谨向他收讨荆州，但刘备出言拒绝，表示自己正在图谋凉州，待事成就会归还。不满刘备的推辞，孙将军令吕蒙率军两万，南取长沙、零陵、桂阳三郡，并令子敬率军一万前往戍守巴丘，而他则在陆口调度指挥。刘备领五万军进驻公安，令关羽挥军三万前往益阳，因此子敬前往益阳与之相抗。程兆现在是子敬的私人令使，而他回到陆口意味着身怀重要军情。

“主母、阿荣、子扬，我们拿下了荆南三郡！”程兆喘着大气向阿荣、阿清跟我报讯，“最重要的是，我军兵不血刃！”

“程叔，究竟发生了什么事？”阿荣一边追问，一边给他一杯水解渴。

程兆顺过气后，接着描述：“关羽亲选五千精锐，在茱萸江上游十余里的浅滩上高呼，他们将趁夜渡水。甘将军手下只有三百人，但他告诉主父，若再给他五百壮勇，他就能与关羽一搏，保证关羽只要听到他咳嗽就不敢涉水，要敢涉水就等着被他擒拿。”

听甘宁如此夸口，我们会心一笑，而程兆继续说道：“主父拨给甘将军一千人，而甘将军当晚出行，关羽听闻，果然按兵不动，改为扎营。我军准备作战，但主父认为：‘战争只会徒增伤亡。既然曹操正在觊觎汉中，刘备也不会希望与我方开战。让我去跟关羽谈判，劝他退兵，交还三郡。’

“于是，他邀关羽佩刀相见，彼此可带军马退于百步之后。诸将担心关羽有诈，劝他不要赴会，但鲁将军说：‘难关当前，双方对谈才是解决之道。刘备负我在先，而今还没理清公道是非，关羽岂敢妄自行动？’于是前去见关羽。

“会谈间，关羽争辩：‘乌林之役，左将军亲身涉险，寝不脱鞋，与尔等联手抗敌。难道他徒费精力，还得不到一块领地？而你们竟然意图相夺？’

“主父训斥关羽：‘我等资产不丰，却还是把地借给你们，正是因为当时你们遭受大败，无所依凭。如今你们已经拿下益州，却不肯归还当日所借。连我们要求三郡，也不肯从命。’他语音未落，就听见对阵有一人高呼：‘土地属于有德之人，江东怎能独佔！’

“‘既然如此，贤德之人为何对慷慨的借助据而不还？并且无情对待挚友，在能和平相谈的情况下兵戎相见？’主父激情陈词，斥退那人。我之前从没看过他如此动气，以往双方群情激动的时候，他仍然和气地安抚关羽，曾经见识过的士兵们，如今都深深地感到痛心。

“关羽羞于主父的陈词，向那人挥剑道：‘此乃国家大事，你知道什么？’并示意那人退开。

“主父便继续开口道：‘当日与豫州首会于长阪，他兵力不及一校，深受挫败无力可施。他杳然无望，只图远遁，根本无法想像今日成就。孙将军顾怜豫州漂泊无依，施以土地人力，相助豫州解困遏之危，但豫州自私而为、掩饰真相，败坏良德。如今他已西取，还不忘荆州，此举足令常人所耻，何况堂堂领袖！肃听闻贪婪背义者必遭灾祸。我们以道德公理济事，你们却以武凌弱，强占荆州，世人将如何度之？’关羽被这席话指责得无言以对。

“漫长的静默后，关羽回应：‘羽且退兵，将你的建议转告左将军，保证十日之内必回音信。’果不其然，不到十日，刘备遣使求和，我带领驶者来见孙将军后便回来了。”程兆说明了这一切来龙去脉。

“劝刘备和平出让荆南，并维护了孙刘联盟，阿父想必减轻不少压力。”阿荣留意道。逐年来，认为子敬出借南、宜都、武陵三郡给刘备是错误的声音越来越多。建安十五年，刘备将临江郡改名宜都郡，是故言而由斯。

“动摇关羽麾下的战意，令他不得不退——实在巧妙。”阿清也跟着说道。

“确实，主父辩述的气势，一点也不逊于其先祖：一箭射进聊城劝燕将投降的鲁仲连！”程兆接腔。

我们听了皆是忍俊不禁。

“程叔，我鲁氏先祖乃鲁国国君，鲁国陷落后，先祖迁至下邑。鲁仲连是齐国人，怎么会是我氏先祖？”阿荣纠正道，“若你真想做比较，和帝与安帝的丞相鲁仲康，与兴复五经的其弟鲁叔陵，是阿姊跟我族内的五世祖。”

“看来我该去研究鲁氏家谱了！”听程兆自嘲，我们再度笑出声来，亦为收复的荆南感到庆幸。


	28. 第二十五章：建安二十年·公元215年

“子瑜，孙将军如何回复刘备？”见诸葛瑾跟着子敬一同进屋，吕蒙焦急追问。吕蒙、子敬与我正在谈论目前关羽退兵、刘备求和的事态。孙将军会见刘备的使者之后没多久，就派信使来我们寄宿于陆口的居宅，告知子敬的家人，子敬今后将暂驻巴丘，于是阿荣与阿清便收拾行装，建议我先过去跟子敬会合。就在方才，一名小兵通报，诸葛瑾在前往回复刘备的路上停留于此，子敬便去门口迎接诸葛瑾。

诸葛瑾沉默不言，看了子敬一眼。子敬神色严肃，答道：“将军打算归还好不容易凭唇舌之力拿下的土地。”

“孙将军要归还三郡？”吕蒙惊愕反问，我也感到困惑不解。适才我等讨论，吕蒙跟子敬都揣测孙将军会归还零陵，而我们仍握有长沙与桂阳。子敬甚至希望能看在吕蒙的份上保住零陵，毕竟吕蒙花了最大的心血才拿下此郡。

“如我所言，将军打算归还好不容易凭唇舌之力拿下的土地。”子敬复述。

吕蒙仍然不明就理，索性夺过诸葛瑾手里的军报，说道：“子瑜，让我自己看。”

将军报扫视一遍，吕蒙惊呼：“将军只愿意归还零陵，那不是跟我们预料的一样吗？”随即看见子敬跟诸葛瑾两人正在强忍笑意，于是恍然大悟：“你们俩诓我！”

子敬还是笑了出来，反问：“难道零陵不是好不容易凭唇舌之力拿下的吗？”

彼时孙将军令吕蒙率领鲜于单、徐忠与孙规，前往攻克长沙、零陵与桂阳，吕蒙便先写信劝降三郡太守。长沙太守与桂阳太守望风归服，但零陵太守郝普拒绝。是时益阳情势紧张起来，孙将军令吕蒙放弃零陵北还与子敬会师。早前吕蒙拿下长沙，经过酃县欲前往零陵，遇见郝普的旧友邓玄之，便打算让邓玄之前去劝说。于是吕蒙密藏军书，夜间召集部将，扬言明日一早叫要攻打治所，接着转而对邓玄之说：“郝子太明白世间有忠义，也有行忠义之心，却不懂所行之机。左将军如今被夏侯渊困于汉中，关羽在益阳，而孙将军已亲身前往。这些事我等历历在目，你也亲眼所见。目前，你们的军力受挫大损，且难以自保，又怎有余力来此相救？相反地，我军骁勇无畏，加上孙将军援军已在路途。子太如今是命在旦夕却奢望救兵，犹如困在牛蹄印中的鱼奢望江汉的水，只是徒然。若子太团结军心，坚守孤城，或许可以稍作坚持，等待援军到达。然而我攻城之前已精算战力，想必不日可破，若城落丧命，对子太又有什么好处？况且还要连累他的白发老母一同陪葬。我想他必然是不清楚城外军情，以为自己能苦撑待援，才如此决策。先生，您是否可以去见他，与他分析得失利弊？”

于是邓玄之前往会见郝普，转述吕蒙之言。郝普听了非常畏惧，便答应投降。邓玄之于是回来通报吕蒙，说郝普会即刻亲自来降，吕蒙便令部将一待郝普出城就关上城门。等郝普出降，吕蒙牵着他的手将他领上船来，并示出早前孙将军捎来的军令。郝普这才知道自己中计，羞愧非凡。当日，吕蒙便留下孙皎守零陵，领军北还益阳。

“我竟然这么轻易就被你骗了，鲁子敬，你够狡猾！”吕蒙出声抗议。

“我说的可是字字属实啊。”子敬出言辩护，双眸灿烂。

吕蒙也跟着笑了，并不在乎自己成为笑料。于是我们为朋友的重逢举杯称庆。


	29. 第二十六章：建安二十年·公元215年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

弭平攸县的叛乱后，子敬返回巴丘。在这明媚的早晨，我们一家团聚，在洞庭湖旁见证阅军楼的落成。自长沙与桂阳两郡归入我方管辖后，安成县长吴砀，及中郎将袁龙等人，受关羽策动谋反，吴砀占领攸县，袁龙占领醴陵县。子敬平定攸县，同时昭信中郎将吕岱被派往收复醴陵，他擒获袁龙并枭其首，并迁庐陵太守。

“吴砀逃往零陵，但是攸县的叛乱已平，民生归复。”子敬回来时告诉我。

追拿吴砀没有意义，这我能理解，但还是担心：“你不怕若返回建业，会有人拿这件事来批评你无能从刘备手里讨回荆州全局吗？”

“若我们真要擒拿吴砀，在他越境进入零陵前，派出骑兵就可追上。但定公已经擒获袁龙，若我仍执意缉捕吴砀，只会影响我们与刘备的关系，并让新纳入我等管辖的人民反感。吴砀丢兵弃卒，已无作为，强追无益。”子敬这么回答。自取回长沙与桂阳两郡，他一直持续维持跟关羽的盟约。

今日，阿清、阿荣跟我，一齐站在靠近阅军楼的小丘上，看着子敬跟暂驻在巴丘的吕蒙将军登上阅军楼。由于阅军楼在军营范围内，我们三个人不能进去，因此子敬替我们找到了一个视野良好的小丘，可以看清阅军楼与傍楼的湖岸风光。

无论是斗舰、楼船还是艨艟，各艘战船看起来都威武焕发。船上与岸上的士兵亦严守纲纪，一派肃然。只见一位军官引吭号令，子敬便开始练兵。

在瞭望无际的八百里洞庭湖面上，御船的一万江东健儿神色自豪，令人叹为观止。早前，洞庭湖以北的云梦泽，是江水主要的泛洪区，丰富的淀积土壤吸引开垦者，因此建大提防洪，造成江汛冲往洞庭湖，使之成为大汉帝国的第一大湖。这浩瀚的八百里洞庭就是江东水军的强悍命脉，而统领其上的，正是我的夫君，鲁肃，鲁子敬。

“如此气势恢弘！”阿荣出口惊叹。

“若每个江东健儿都如此这般，何患无法一统江山！”阿清连声补充。

练兵结束后，子敬各别点将，吕蒙便来小丘上接我们，我将阿荣与阿清的话说与他听。

“‘若每个江东健儿都如此这般’真是一语中的。”吕蒙回应道，“迅捷效命之兵、精良无过之兵、乖顺服从之兵——这是每个将军梦寐以求的，就只有兴霸……”他说着自迳摇摇头，露出笑意。

傍晚，我与子敬延湖畔慢步，他老实告诉我：“之前在寻阳，子明就建议我们应该渐次将水军从宫亭湖移往此处，也是他根据水军的规模，建议我应该建这阅军楼以便操练船舰。我很高兴他今天能来参与这场练兵。”

见子敬如此愉悦，我亦喜上眉梢，说道：“我何其有幸，有君为夫。”

我鲜少这般蜜语甜言，子敬先是惊讶地看着我，随即莞尔一笑，不问细节。

“那我希望自己是个好丈夫。”他将我搂进怀中。

只见巴丘薄暮蒙眬，远山绵延，又见江水东流，湖面如镜，但闻兰香沁人，绿草如茵。这一刻，我心足矣，再无他求。


	30. 第二十七章：建安二十二年·公元217年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

这个黄昏，我们齐聚建业，见证女公子孙贤与定威校尉陆逊的婚礼。自在将军府中相识之后，孙贤与阿清成为好友，我也很欣赏这个有个性、和善又聪颖的女子。虽然举家迁往陆口，孙贤仍跟阿清保持联系，因此这次沾了阿清的光，我们一家受邀出席。

去年，鄱阳贼帅尤突受曹操印绶，在丹杨举叛。奋武将军贺齐与陆逊讨平叛逆，因此陆逊升迁定威校尉。即使我没有当面见过他，但透过子敬的描述，我相信陆逊的能力与为人，能成为与孙贤匹配的丈夫。但我担心，他会如何对待阿贤？毕竟他的年纪是阿贤的一倍。

陆逊一席盛装，配着冠礼上第三次行冠时戴的爵弁冠，身着绣着十二种色彩的锦袍。我们随他一起来到孙氏的宗庙，在门外受身着玄端的孙权接见。陆逊跟着孙权进入宗庙，将象征婚姻挚诚的雁放在地上，在案前行礼，接着走向西室，迎接他的新妇，孙贤。

孙贤身着婚服，她的母亲大桥夫人，身着宵衣陪坐在右。即使年余三十，大桥夫人依然是名冠江东的美人，宾客皆惊叹于这对母女的美丽，但我的目光却放在陆逊跟孙贤彼此交流的眼神中，心中无谓的不安烟消云散。

原来，他们早就已经认识彼此。

陆逊看着孙贤，就如同子敬看着我。

那是能维系一生的情感。

“你的夫君会是江东的英雄，你要成为扶持他的后盾。”大桥夫人一边说着，一边替孙贤施衿结缡。我明白那是她给孙贤的教诲，如同我们在阿清的笄礼上给她的训诫，与传统的说词相异。

陆逊将迎接孙贤马车的辔头交给大桥夫人，她惯例推辞。陆逊扶孙贤上车，与大桥夫人一同系紧车棚，接着载孙贤绕行将军府三圈，以示自己愿意谦逊对待新妇。我们一同等待马车绕回，我借机向大桥夫人祝贺。她强忍着欣喜与忧伤的泪水，看起来那么脆弱，谁能想像这就是孙贤的母亲。

“阿姊，我们很久没有谈心了。明日见一面好吗？”她问道。

我欣然答应，在陆逊与孙贤的马车回来前，又与她交谈几句。随后我们随着陆逊的漆车返回他在建业的居宅，在门口等候孙贤。

孙贤抵达陆府后，一对新人前往位于宅邸西南角的青庐，此处已布置成了新婚的洞房。新人洗过双手，新郎在东、新妇在西，彼此相对而坐。他们共牢而食，一起分享同俎中的猪肉、鲋肉与兔肉，并用酒漱口三次，前两次以爵，最后一次为合柄之对瓣葫芦，合巹而酳。最后他们换下礼服，陆逊解下孙贤的束发之缨，结束了整场婚礼。

在房里的另一角，陆凯笑着对阿清暗示：再过几个月，就换我们成婚。

婚礼既毕，我们受邀与陆家族人一同饮宴。接下来几天，子敬与我要与陆绩及陆逊商讨阿凯与阿清的婚事。子敬与我都觉得，阿清在吴地成婚的日子，也适合让阿荣举行冠礼。

不过眨眼，子敬与我就要目送这两个孩子踏上他们自己的人生……


	31. 第二十八章：建安二十二年·公元217年

隔天，我去将军府拜访大桥夫人。她看起来气色微恙，令我有些吃惊，看来筹备这场婚事给她很大的负担。

见我关切，她如实说道：“阿姊，实不相瞒，医匠说我得了不治之症，恐怕活不过今年了。”

“阿贤跟阿绍知道吗？”我问。

“本打算阿贤完婚后就告诉他们，但恐怕他们已经察觉了。”大桥夫人说道，“如今阿贤出嫁，我可以放心去见伯符了。希望阿贤能拥有我所没有的人生。”

据我所知，大桥夫人一直为了孩子坚强着。从认识她以来，我一直很佩服她的识人之能。我想，阿贤的慧眼便是传承了她的母亲。而如今大桥夫人竟如此沮丧，我错愕之余亦无能为力。

见我默然，大桥夫人叹道：“虽然只是伯符的妾，我仍毫无怨怼，因为他是个英雄，并真心待我。他知道我擅长剖析人事，因此若有计策，便时常征询我的看法。谁能想到才出嫁不到两年，他就离开我呢？一般年轻的寡妇或许选择改嫁，但如此我必须抛下阿贤与阿绍，而我不可能这么做的。

“我也希望能帮助孙将军为江东贡献一己之力，但遗憾我的立场并不适合。吴太夫人察觉我的心思，便时常与我商议，并将我的想法传给孙将军，不让他知道是我的意见。吴太夫人身故后，我很高兴有你能陪我谈话。你搬去陆口后，孙将军从荆州召尚香回江东，我便会去与她谈心……”提到两年前去世的孙夫人，大桥夫人拖了长长的一口气。

“尚香已经走了，我想她不会介意我告诉你关于她的事。”大桥夫人陷入回忆，“她嫁给刘备之后变了许多。她本来是个活泼好动的女子，期许能跟阿兄一起上战场。但从荆州回来之后，她撤掉自己的武器，说男子与女子生而有别，女子本来就不应该上战场，因此，她转而与我商讨情势，却拒绝跟她的阿兄交换意见。她告诉我，自己彻底明白孙将军跟周将军为何都希望她能说服刘备考量江东的利益，并带给刘备一方良好的江东印象，以及取得关于刘军的重要情报。但即便如此，她仍然不甘心，不甘心男子可以上场杀敌，女子却沦为计策的牺牲品。因此她没有照孙将军期望的去做，反而故意对刘备娇纵蛮横，让刘备畏惧。直到孙将军召她回吴，她才为自己一事无成感到罪恶，因此本想一并带走刘备的幼子，但可想而知，根本办不到。

“反家之后，她与我互动最深。本来最初孙将军令她嫁给刘备时，她不肯见我，因为我只是不能登堂的妾。但反家之后，她说若心中有情，当妾何尝不好？最初，我以为她只是在感叹自己的境遇，直到后来我才理解这句话的真意。有一回，我们在街市上遇见甘宁将军与他的幼子甘述，尚香说，多希望自己是甘述的阿母……”

见我一脸愕然，大桥夫人如实道：“尚香死后，她的婢女才对我和盘托出。原来尚香曾做了一件事，让甘将军感怀于心。当时甘将军初投江东，凌统将军因为杀父之仇，对其深怀敌意。有一回他俩同在吕蒙将军的府邸，凌将军便自请舞剑，有意在舞剑途中攻击甘将军，于是甘将军也起身舞起双戟，以图自保，最后还是吕将军分开两人。尚香听说后，私下告戒凌将军，若还自认是江东豪杰，就不要再重蹈覆辙，并请甘将军不要把这件事放在心上。当时，甘将军刚失去发妻，而且除了周将军与吕将军，每个人都因为督尉凌操之死对他不理不睬，因此甘将军非常感激尚香。之后，尚香远嫁荆州刘备，甘将军负责护送，就是他教尚香安置过百名的武装婢女在身边自保。你可以想像当时甘将军面临的两难：尚香一路上目睹甘将军对她悉心照料，终于鼓起勇气，问他在能力所及之内，他能给什么建议让自己回拒刘备。而直到荆州，尚香才真正理解凌将军心里的挣扎。

“你见过甘将军在这里娶的新妻吗？”大桥夫人缓了缓，才开口问我。自周将军夺得南郡后，甘将军便娶了亲。我摇头表示不认识，而大桥夫人告诉我：“他的妻子跟尚香非常相似。”

大桥夫人说完了这段故事，而我依旧沉默，不知该如何回应才是。大桥夫人理解我的默然，带着苍白的微笑说道：“那天我在将军府的花园遇见你，就非常羨慕，因为你不但是正妻，而且看得出，鲁将军时常与你交换意见。我希望阿贤出嫁后，也能跟你一样。”

“阿姊，能麻烦你在我走后，帮我看照阿贤吗？”大桥夫人问道。

我镇重点头，答应她：“即便你不说，我也会这么做。”

“阿绍一向低调，他不会出事的。终于可以解脱，其实也不坏啊。”大桥夫人说出这些话，或许是想要安慰我吧？但却显得这么讽刺。

稍晚，我辞别将军府，思考二桥夫人、孙夫人与孙贤的境遇。她们都嫁给了一个英雄，但遭遇的命运却大相迳庭。在这个时代里，女性为何而生？而数千年后的人们是否能解读，我们努力活过的痕迹？


	32. 第二十九章：建安二十二年·公元217年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

“子敬！你怎么起来了？你应该休息。”见子敬在案前写信，我连忙出声。

陆逊与孙贤婚毕后，一家人返回陆口，怎知不久当地就爆发一场疫病。子敬特别叮嘱部曲与家奴，注意清洁与抛弃，并亲自检查军营，派医匠照料病患与供药。我们都劝他别太过操劳，果不其然，子敬四天前感到不适，出现高热、背痛、畏寒、头疼等病症。病况没有加剧之前，医匠一时无法判断这只是寻常抱恙，或染上伤寒。家人都很担心，劝子敬多休息，才能回复精神。

“今日觉得舒服多了，因此想写封信。”子敬回答。我闻之精神一振，但子敬接下去的词句，却令人失落：“若我真染上伤寒，过不了几天，病情就会急速恶化。来，你来看看这封信。”

我将那封信子细读了一遍。“若你……”我嗫嚅着，那些句子实在说不出口。“你希望让严畯来接替？”我质疑，“严畯是书生，或许吕将军更适合推荐？”

“若你是关羽，听说由严畯来接替我，会怎么做？”子敬提问道。

“我会感到很放心，因为感到江东有意继续与西蜀友好，并安于调派军——这便是你的打算？”我恍然大悟，惊呼一声。

“不错。”子敬承认，“我希望能维持孙刘联盟，推荐曼才就是表征。当然，我能预见我走之后，江东诸将必会马上要求夺取荆州。若他们当真付诸行动，我也给他们留个方便，这是我最后能为江东做的事了。”

我思考子敬的回答。“严畯缺乏战场经验，是否有谁既有儒学背景，又有临战本事呢？”

“既然如此，你觉得谁既能胜任此位，又不让关羽感到警惕？”

我慎重考虑子敬的提问。那些身经百战的宿将，多半儒学教养不深，反之亦然。最后，我想到一人：“陆伯言如何？他既有儒学涵养，其带兵资格也受过你的赞扬。”

子敬笑着摇头。见我困惑，他解释道：“关羽意料接替者是个声誉显赫之人。若我考虑的是一个能与关羽抗衡之人，那便是子明。但若我希望以孙刘联盟为重，那曼才是适当的人选。我相信伯言能跟子明一样坚守陆口，也相信他与曼才一般温文儒雅，然而，他无法在此刻胜任其职的关键在于，他声名不着。若我推荐的既非子明，亦非如曼才那般知名的儒生，那关羽会心生怀疑。若子明与此事无涉，就无虞了。我已经写好了第二封信，是给曼才的，信里说明了我的想法，并告知我举荐了他。若他无意接任，我也不会怪他。”

说明完这一切，子敬转而凝望着我。“怎么了？”我问道。

“躺在床上这几天，我一直在想着你。”子敬说道，“然而，现在不是时候，况且役疾肆虐……”

子敬一言让我意识到，他或许已经感染伤寒。“不会的。”我断言，“你不是也说过，是脏乱的环境跟随意处理的废弃物，才造成疫病传染的吗？”

子敬反应：“但你的月事……”

“有件事我一直没有告诉你，因为我知道你不会答应。”我向子敬坦白，“我希望能有一个继承你后路的儿子。”

“阿荣不是很好吗？”子敬惊讶反问。

“阿荣很优秀，我待他视如己出。然而，我明白他没有将领之资，而是儒门良才。或许，唯你所出的孩子，才能承接这份资质。”我嗫嚅一番，“若是……若是不幸，我一定会把他父亲所知的一切，都教给这个孩子。

“上次医匠来探视，告诉我因为长期服用汤药，有七成的可能受孕，且不伤到自己，但你还是不愿让我冒险怀胎。如今阿清阿荣都长大了，你也担心自己来日无多，那就让我再怀上一个孩子吧。若又是女儿，我依然会很疼爱她，若上天无意再给我一个孩子，我也得以释怀。”我诚心诚意地向子敬诉说。

子敬深深地看着我。“好吧。”他答应，并带我躺在床上。

我今日感到特别放松，不再被二十年来让我跟子敬都谨慎面对的月事阻碍，而我可以感觉到，子敬与我同心。上苍啊，你是否能给子敬一个儿子，一个用生命捍卫江东的安泰的儿子？


	33. 第三十章：建安二十二年·公元217年

“子敬！”我在房外唤着丈夫，他伏卧在床，才刚清醒，被阿荣扶着起身。几天前，子敬病况急速恶化，已是伤寒的末期，并陷入昏迷。在等他清醒时，我发现自己怀孕了，于是阿清与阿荣坚持不让我靠近子敬。这几天来，我竟无法在子敬最需要的时候守在他身侧，是多么地无奈。

见我坐在门口，子敬疑惑地看着阿荣寻求解释。阿荣说明了我的情况，只见子敬的表情由忧转喜，随即看似关切我的健康，最后理解到自己或许无法目睹这个孩子的出世，而显得惆怅。

“阿母，我去叫阿姊过来。你跟阿父单独聊聊吧。”阿荣说着离开房间。

子敬与我沉默相顾。我有太多话想说，却来不及了，而我相信子敬亦然。终于我开口：“你为孩子取个名吧。”稍作缓气，我补充道：“取个无论男孩儿女孩儿，都合适的名。”

子敬思考了会儿，回答我：“‘淑质英才’的‘淑’，你觉得如何？”

我微笑领会：“你希望纪念叔父为你所做的一切。”子敬的叔父去年已经过世了。

子敬颔首。“不错。若没有他，何来今日的鲁肃。”他露出笑意，继续说道，“我甚至不会拥有你。即使叔父未曾仕宦，他依然帮助了无数东成百姓。他也不用将鲁氏田财交托给我，但他因为相信我而这么做。多年来我们未得一子，他也愿意将孙子过继给我们。或许有人觉得他的一生平凡无奇，但他的慈善恩惠无数，而他也从中获得无价的满足。无论这个孩子是男是女，能够学着成为叔父这样的人，也就够了。”

余下的午后，子敬、阿清、阿荣与我，我们一家人随兴所致地话家常。我们心里都充塞着许多话语，但已是心照不宣。最后我们归于无声，静静注视着我孕育着新生命的肚子，享受这平静的时光。

“鲁淑。”我在心中期许，“希望你能理解阿父与从祖的用心，并以此为效。”


	34. 第二部：淑

##  **第二部：**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “淑”字为宋代诗人及书法家黄庭坚之行书。


	35. 第三十一章：建安二十二年·公元217年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

三个月前，子敬的丧礼在陆口举行。我们替子敬净身、着衣，并裹上三层白丝，盖上衾被。隔日，阿荣与子敬的亲族将子敬入棺，躺在棉絮与草絮之上。盖棺之后，家族成员在棺前跪拜，部曲追随其后。

今日傍晚，我们在京口为子敬送葬。无数年前，子敬与我初到丹徒——如今称做京口——我曾赞叹此处的一山一水一木，都是如此迷人。子敬当时感叹：“身值乱世，归葬故里或许已是奢望。若哪日我身故，而无法归葬东成，就让我在这如画美景中长眠吧。”此处傍山而落，离江五里，正是子敬安栖之所。

子敬的棺木上刻着他的祖籍、官衔与姓名，载上被羽林孤儿簇拥的辒辌车。引柩的功布降下后，送葬者解开系在碑上的两条綍，让棺木下放至墓穴中。阿荣领着送葬的队伍，每一个环节都袒露左臂，而我泪眼婆娑地目送子敬下窆。阿荣穿起左臂的衣袖，向子敬跪拜，依序是阿清与我，其余族人与宾客，包括孙将军、诸葛瑾、孙贤、陆凯……甚至张公也亲临了。我收到诸葛亮从成都捎来的哀悼物品以及一封慰问，其间写道：“多年前，亮首次与子敬相遇于长阪，子敬招呼‘吾乃子瑜友也。’从此互为挚友。若不论局政利益，他时常与亮论及家兄及舍侄。亮深明为系孙刘之盟，子敬多遭阻力，如今抱憾西去，亮必为此竭尽所能。以此为祝，愿阿嫂与腹中胎儿安康。”

无贵重冥器，亦不封不树，子敬所求简葬。墓穴回填后，阿荣、阿清与我感谢出席宾客，而身为众宾之首的孙将军，表示想私下与我谈话。

我俩走到角落，孙将军传达慰问之意后，继续说道：“公瑾于孤如兄长，幼平如叔父，义封为总角之友，子敬则是涉事之后志同道合的挚友。他不但奉孤如君，更待孤如友，足令孤欣慰非常。庄子言‘君子之交淡若水，小人之交甘若醴。’与子敬之谊，清纯若水。高山流水——孤如何能再得挚交若此。”

不知如何宽慰孙将军，只得沉默。只听得孙将军续言道：“还记得建安十九年，子敬随孤与子明、兴霸和公绩攻皖。那当真精采一役：子明认为皖城守备不足，应趁我军战意高昂时大举进攻，必可不日而破，遂令兴霸为前锋，并亲领精锐接应。子敬随及应和，为了让子明与兴霸的部曲充分休息，他连夜做好所有的准备事宜，一如他曾在赤壁所为。当清晨我军发动突袭，一切井然有序；子敬甚至明白子明打算亲自擂鼓，因此将鼓锤送进他的军帐。兴霸于破晓前发兵，不过午饭时间便已破城，掳获庐江太守朱光与参军董和，与数万城民。战后，我封子明为庐江太守，赠与战俘兵马；封兴霸为折冲将军。部曲都在庆祝时，子敬几乎不见人影，而是整天都在安抚城民。离开皖城后，我问他是否愿意再得一个县的邑采——他当时已是汉昌太守与偏将军。

“他看着孤严肃回答：‘即便将军您封肃十万户，肃也不会满足。’孤惊讶询问他所求为何？他告诉孤：‘肃望得留侯之名。’”

严格来说，只有皇帝有封侯之资，孙将军自身都无侯之衔，又怎能封子敬为县侯？综览史册，留侯所指为张良。昔日高帝登基，封赏开国功臣，各封丞相萧何与曹参一万户，却令张良自齐挑三万户为封邑。张良回答：“始臣起下邳，与上会留，此天以臣授陛下。陛下用臣计，幸而时中，臣愿封留足矣，不敢当三万户。”于是受封留侯，封邑与萧何、曹参同。

“肃望得留侯之名。”的言下之意，子敬的真心是：“比起任何奖赏，肃更希望将军您称霸登极，待那日到来，望您能铭记这段情谊。”

还来不及细量，我已泪水盈眶。待我拭泪再看像孙将军，才发现他也湿了眼眶。

“当时孤拍他的背吓道：‘鲁子敬！不准胡闹！’他闪躲着，那刻嬉闹一如稚童。”孙将军回忆着：“最后，我封子敬为横江将军。”

孙将军说罢深深吸了口气。“夫人，孤允诺若有朝一日，能将留县纳做封地，必封子敬之后为留侯。”堂堂将军如此发誓，“无论面临如何来日，孤终不忘今日情谊。”

“子敬。”我默念在心，“你总是如此真诚地对待朋友，而今这一片赤诚，已有回报……”


	36. 第三十二章：建安二十三年·公元218年

“产婆，程夫人状况如何？”孙贤焦急地问。随着产期接近，孙贤特地来京口陪伴我——在她母亲过世后，她就如同我另一个女儿。幸好在生产时有阿贤的辅助，毕竟阿清目前未婚，只能跟着阿荣一块儿在门外守候。

产婆看起来神色凝重，说道：“这次分娩恐怕不顺。”显然她欲言又止，有一句疑问迟而不发。我可以预料她的顾虑：若最糟糕的情况发生了，她应该保住母亲或是婴儿？我知道阿荣、阿清跟阿贤一定会要产婆先保住我，但我更希望保住的是新生命，毕竟我再也无法为子敬怀上孩子了。

正当产婆准备开口，阿贤猛然转而激励我：“程姨，为了孩子，你千万要挺住！”原来她已经看穿了我的心思！

感念她的鼓励，我回答：“即便不是为了这个孩子，就算是为了阿清跟阿荣，我也会挺住。别让我专注在痛苦上，说说你和陆部督怎么样？”两人完婚后不久，陆逊便晋升为帐下右部督。

“伯言跟我都很好。前不久，丹杨贼帅费栈受曹操印绶，策动山越为乱，叔父便令伯言前去平叛。费栈的叛军在伯言的指挥下不堪一击，你知道他用了什么计策吗？”阿贤描述着。

因着虚弱不堪，我花了比平常更久的时间来思索。“山越骁勇善战，却缺乏组织纪律。如果出其不备，他们便如惊弓之鸟，慌似一盘散沙。陆部督是这么想的吗？”我反问。

“不错。”阿贤笑了，“伯言在每个战略要地上设置许多牙旗、军鼓与号角。他的部队趁夜潜近山谷中，鼓噪着军鼓与号角进军。叛党误以为遭遇大规模的袭击，只顾着逃命，马上就溃败了。”

听着阿贤的陈述，我感到生产的勇气油然而生——我多希望能在自己的晚年看见江东的茁壮！多希望这个待出的孩子能成为为家邦贡献的儿郎！

终于，孩子生下来了。“苍天有眼——母亲跟儿子都平安无事！”产婆接生完后叹了口气。见她眼角含泪，我也忍不住流下欣喜的泪水。即使子敬已经不在了，上苍仍然没有亏待我……

当日，阿清、阿荣跟阿贤轮流照料我与婴孩。

“阿母，我想与您商量一件事。”阿荣与我独处时，他谨慎开口。

“阿荣，你是不是想回到亲生父母的身边？”我揣测着他打算说出来的心事。

“阿母，你已经猜到我有这个想法吗？”阿荣反问——他始终默默把这件事情放在心里。见我点头，他继续说道，“如您所知，从兄今年因病过世，从父与从母现在膝下无子。您与阿父待我如己出，我也非常敬爱您两位。若今天您生的是一个阿妹，我必绝口不提此事，但您生了阿弟，我想我应该回到养育我的从父与从母身边尽孝。”

我微笑牵着阿荣的手，说道：“就算你不说，我也会开口。过去，你的亲生父母在你阿父与我后继无人时，亲切地将他们的一个儿子分享给我们，现在，我们也只是做了跟他们一样的事情罢了。当然，我很爱你，也会很想你的……你该继承的也都还会是你的。”

“阿母，在认回亲生父母之前，我一定会为阿父守完三年丧期的。”阿荣向我保证。

我带笑应允，抱住了阿荣。能有阿荣这个孩子，是子敬与我的幸福。


	37. 第三十三章：建安二十四年·公元219年

听闻吕蒙将军身染重病，被召回建业医治，我便前去探望。吕蒙的妻子引我前去卧室，只见他正倚在榻上看著书卷，病况似乎没有预期中那么严重，我松了一口气。

“真抱歉，让阿嫂特地跑这一趟。”吕蒙惭愧道，“这不过只是宿疾，因为得到了休息，所以恢复得很快。”

听闻吕蒙并无大碍，我浅浅一笑，随即灵光闪现，止住笑意。四年前吕蒙将军与凌统将军、甘宁将军在逍遥津舍身护卫孙将军，因此落下病根。当时吕蒙转迁庐江太守，尔后又承继子敬成为汉昌太守，这期间未曾因此宿疾停止操劳。为何这次他会放任自己重病的说辞四溢，并答应回建业就医呢？除非这一切都是一个局……

稍微斟酌说词，我问道：“将军，如今您回建业调养，那该由谁替您暂驻陆口？”

吕蒙注视我的眼光瞬间凌厉，但他即刻收敛，答道：“陆伯言。”

这证实了我的揣测，于是我追问：“将军，您有意从刘备手里收回荆州吗？”

听我如此提问，吕蒙的眼神转为谨慎。“难道我的心思众人皆知？”他的口气听起来有些焦虑。

“不。”我安慰吕蒙，解释道，“只是因为我明白将军您，本来就不是个会因为宿疾求医而怠忽职守的人；再说，在旁人看来，孙将军将侄女嫁给陆伯言，不过为了巩固孙氏与陆氏的关系，但我与孙夫人私交甚密，因此明白陆伯言的能力；而且，当年子敬推举严畯接替他驻守陆口，我曾问为何选择一个缺乏军武经验的儒生，而非一个更加通透军务的儒将？那时子敬反问我谁较合适，我就属意陆伯言。”

吕蒙重重吁了口气。“子敬推举曼才的时后，我认为他只是想维持孙刘联盟。直到我接替曼才，尽力与关羽友好，他却始终不松对我的戒备，我才明白或许子敬推举曼才是另有深意，同时替我铺好了后路。

“子敬总是看得比他人更加深远，即使他人不能明白他的深谋远虑，也从不出声埋怨，相对地，若他认为对方的意见足以成事，也会深表赞同。”吕蒙回忆道：“当日在寻阳，子敬与您来拜访时，我已读罢《孙子兵法》与《六韬》，正初涉史书。我自认颇有见长，便大胆向子敬献上三策。现在看来，那仅是一心图胜之计，以眼下情势来说，此计无法减少军力的耗亡。然而，子敬仍然慎而重之，配合自己的计策将之修正，并在计成之后夸奖我。我曾困惑为何子敬接纳了我的计策，却仍然无意收复荆州，之后我才理解，我们之所以能迅速建筑石头城，吸引流民并专注抵御曹操，正是因为西线的安宁。

“既然子敬如此崇尚光武帝，阿嫂，想必您也知道邓禹会战赤眉军的故事吧？”吕蒙突然发问。

我微笑颔首，答道：“子敬试图掩藏自己对光武帝的憧憬，但显然大家都心照不宣。”

吕蒙哈哈大笑，随即收敛，一派肃然。他向我展示原本正在阅读的书卷，正是邓禹列传。他提问道：“方才休息时，我开始思索，究竟是邓禹无能抵抗赤眉，还是当时赤眉真的过度强大，无法攻克？”

光武帝登基之后，令其大司徒邓禹，攻取占领前汉京城长安的叛党赤眉军。邓禹认为撇开兵力，自己的军队缺乏武装与锱重，而赤眉军刚入都城，军心激奋且兵粮丰足，因此主张此刻并非进攻时机，应稍待时日，赤眉军心再衰而竭，他建议在这短期间加强我军训练，并在出兵前找出赤眉军的弱点，才是良策。然而光武帝非常重视关中地带的靖抚，因此催速邓禹出战，而邓禹只取得有限的胜利。之后，光武帝再召邓禹，告诉他赤眉军因缺乏粮草，必东返都城，此刻正是击破之机。邓禹负隅顽抗，带着粮草匮乏的汉军击退赤眉军，最终竟仅剩自己与二十四骑能退回宜阳。不久之后，赤眉持续东进，被光武帝麾下冯异败于崤山，并在宜阳被光武帝击溃投降。

我明白吕蒙问话中的重点：究竟是子敬无法在刘备拒绝之后收回荆州，还是他认为此刻强取荆州徒损兵力，不妨静待能减低伤亡而轻取荆州的时机？无论他人是怎么想的，如今答案为何也不重要了。

“无论如何，最终赤眉被消灭，帝国得以一统。”我告诉吕蒙。

“您说得不错。”吕蒙含笑回答。

江东壮士无畏战场生死，却也深明和平的珍贵。只要能在两造之间取得平衡，江东必能蓬勃不息。


	38. 第三十四章：建安二十五年·公元220年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

“终于能重办阿凯跟阿清的婚事了。”陆逊来到我在建业的居所拜访。最初阿清跟阿凯的婚事，因为子敬的丧期而推迟了二十七个月，之后因陆逊的从父陆绩也过世了，又被推迟一年——虽然陆凯身为陆绩的族孙，只需服丧三个月，但两人情同祖孙（撇开年龄的差距），陆凯还是服了一年的丧。如今，将军吕蒙与陆逊已从刘备手中夺回荆州，关羽伏诛，凌统、甘宁与吕蒙也相继去世，而陆逊升迁为宜都太守、右护军与镇西将军，并被封为娄侯。短短三年，变化万千。

“阿凯说若阿清希望，她可以在婚后留在您身边一阵子，帮忙照顾阿淑。”陆逊这么告诉我。

我目瞪口呆，阿凯对阿清的体贴与谅解，令我动容。早前，听说陆逊将返回建业筹备婚事时，阿清便跟我说：“我知道这么想很荒谬，但我希望婚后仍然能继续陪您照顾阿弟一阵子，如今从弟已经回到亲生父母的身边，即便我知道你们不会出什么事，阿母，我还是不放心让您独自照顾阿弟。”

“阿凯已经等了三年，这对他不公平。”我提醒道。

陆逊轻轻一笑，解释道：“阿凯说，阿清的幸福才是最重要的，再说，他们两个还有好几年路要走呢。”

“阿凯是个好青年，嫁给他是阿清的福分。”我微笑应声。

我们商议完婚事后，陆逊向我透露：“孙将军托子淑询问您的意愿，他有意凑合您与诸葛子瑜。他说子瑜认为应该由您来决定，而子淑认为您不会同意。”子淑是孙贤的字。诸葛瑾的妻子去世后，他未曾再娶，身边只有一个妾。

“孙将军想当一回媒人，是吗？”我忍俊不禁。

陆逊莞尔，说道：“继子敬之后，您也爱开孙将军的玩笑。”

我渐收笑意，严肃对陆逊侃侃说道：“将军，若您不幸，阿贤也不会再嫁他人，因为您给她的一切无人能取代，子敬与我也是一样的。而且，在我几乎已经无法生育时，子敬也没有纳妾，我应当同等待他。我想要专注抚养阿淑，他是子敬的儿子，我希望能照子敬的期望育他成人。”

陆逊颔首。“我明白。我会将您的意思带给孙将军与子瑜。”他说道，“您这么看得起我，真是惭愧。”

“阿贤还好吗？”我问。一年前阿贤生了一个儿子阿延，还无法禁得住这么漫长的路途来拜访我。

“阿贤很好。我恐怕刘备为了收回荆州，会攻打夷道与夷陵，因此我让她留在孙将军身边，总比陪我留在夷陵好。我很想她与阿延。”陆逊说道。

子敬说得不错——陆逊能做到的，远比周郎、吕蒙和他自己更多。不仅仅是为他的谦逊与纯善……在我有生之年，恐怕江东无人能出其右。阿贤无疑是幸福的。


	39. 第三十五章：黄武五年·公元226年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

“绩兄，您的箭术真是一流！”阿淑称赞着朱绩。朱绩今年十八岁，是征北将军朱然的儿子。

三年前，孙贤与陆逊的孩子阿延因病夭折，去年又重新怀了身孕，因此我前去西陵一个月，照顾她分娩前的最后阶段，终于她生了一个儿子，阿抗。返回建业的途中，我们在江陵停留，将孙贤与陆逊的一些物品转交给朱然，于是他便让儿子朱绩带我们在江陵四处参观。为了避免叨扰朱然一家，我婉拒了朱绩的好意，但他还是每天傍晚来我们暂居的客馆陪阿淑说话，并教他一些军伍之道。这日，朱绩带了箭与靶，指导阿淑弓术，我便从客馆的后门看到了这一幕。

“是您的阿父教您的吗？”稍作停顿后，阿淑开口问朱绩。他的声音很轻，但我还是免强听见了。昨日，阿淑向朱绩坦白：“真希望我阿父也能亲自教我武艺。”朱绩冷静地提醒他：“你不该这么说。你阿母跟阿姊不是指导你读了许多经书与史书吗？在你这个年纪的时后，我学会的还没你知道的一半。你这么说会让你阿母跟阿姊很难过的。”

今日又听阿淑这么问，朱绩的表情有些僵硬，但他试着掩藏。“是啊。”他才回声，就瞥见我疑似听见了阿淑的问话。

因为怀胎时子宫虚弱，阿淑幼时亦体质病弱，我这么告诉自己：“这是上天让我认份。”我劝勉阿淑要保持锻炼身体——我期望他能变得健康一些，就算日后无法成为武将，依然能以文臣之姿为吴国贡献一份力。而阿淑为了改善体质，非常努力地锻炼自己，如今他已经远没有小时后那么孱弱，并热衷于学习兵法与武艺，还有阿清跟我能教导他的一切。日复一日，我明白了——他希望能成为吴国的将军，就像他阿父一样。虽然我曾答应子敬，会将他所知所能的一切，都传授给阿淑，但实际上我根本办不到，因为我不是子敬……阿清跟我能指导阿淑读经读史，以及子敬曾经说过的一些兵法，但子敬本身的远见与识事之能，包括武艺，都不是我、也不是阿清、甚至也不是阿荣能教给他的。时常一想到这里，我就感到很绝望……

在两人结束今日的操课之后，朱绩告诉阿淑：“我阿兄子乔昨日从巴丘回来了，很希望能见你一面。”接着他向我走来，说道，“家母表示很久没跟您见面，想请您来府上一聚，希望您别见外。”这是来自朱府的美意，因此这回我便答应了。

隔日，阿淑与我来到朱府，受到朱绩的兄长子乔与将军朱然的妻子徐夫人盛情款待。

“陆将军曾说，子乔有才、谦逊，又好学，美中不足就是太善良，带兵少了些威信。”我告诉徐夫人。

“那是陆将军盛赞。其实只是因为我怕自己表现不好，才请求陆将军出言指点。若我表现优异，那也是因为有将军的指导。”子乔澄清道，接着看向他母亲，朗声道，“阿母，您跟程夫人就去会客厅的西厢聊聊吧。我带淑弟去东厢说说话。”

徐夫人与我在会客厅入座，我问她：“夫人，您儿子很优秀，可以跟我分享其间的诀窍吗？”

徐夫人腼腆地笑了笑，说道：“若您不介意，就让我们姊妹相称吧。”见我首肯，她问道：“阿姊，是不是阿淑希望能亲自得到父亲的指导，而您苦于无法教给他只有父亲才能指导的事呢？”

我点头，正要回话，便听见邻近的房里传来脚步声，接着是子乔的声音：“绩弟告诉我，你希望你父亲能亲自指导你武艺。”没想到会客厅的东西两厢竟然是相邻的！我惊讶地看向徐夫人，而她正暗示我噤声，一起听隔壁的谈话。

“绩兄劝我不要说出来，不然阿母跟阿姊会很难过。”阿淑谨慎回答。顿了会儿，他才说出心里的低落：“我愿仿效先父，却不知该从何着手。”

又是一阵短暂的沉默，我听见子乔缓缓说道：“阿淑，我年幼时也没有父亲。”

“那朱将军跟徐夫人——？”阿淑感到非常困惑。

“徐夫人是我的母亲，但她的前夫——也就是我父亲——是如今至尊的三弟。我两岁大时，阿父遭部属行刺，阿母便独自亲手养育我。之后我四叔孙匡过世，从弟阿泰也过继给阿母——四叔的妻子是曹家人，四叔死后她便北归，将孩子留在孙家抚育。直待从弟与我长大成人，被钦点为校尉，阿母才允诺至尊，改嫁给数年前也痛失结缡的朱将军。

“他人总认为我们是孤儿，因此没有仿效先父的压力。事实却是相反，就因为我们渴求以先父为效，反而难以放宽心胸认同他人，因此心里更加沉重。”子乔——孙松说道。

“陆将军曾赞过你的能力，你是怎么学会这么些的呢？”阿淑追问。

孙松笑道：“小时后我没有你这么聪慧。身边的人都说我阿父是名果敢勇猛，却不够沉稳的将领。因为阿母无法教我怎么成为将领，因此我自己去模仿阿父的特质，包括他的缺点。即使阿母从不提起，但我知道，当时自己的莽撞让她很难过。”听他这些话语，坐在我身前的徐夫人脸一红，垂下头去。

“十三岁时，我恳求二叔——也就是至尊——带我随军向刘备收讨荆南三郡。”孙松继续说道，“几个侄儿里，二叔最疼我，因此答应我的请求，让我见习当时在益阳抵御关羽，由你的父亲率领的军队，而我也保证当场会听令行事。我知道若冲突发生，你父亲一定会要我远离战线，因此当关羽挑选五千精兵，在上游十里处的浅滩扬言要趁夜渡河时，我要求与负责抵抗关羽的甘宁将军同行。甘将军夸口，只要关羽听到他咳嗽一声就不敢动弹，就算渡河也会被他擒拿。我暗自希望情势不如甘将军所料，这样我就能在战场上大显身手了。听说我想随军，甘将军说服你父亲答应，还说：量这‘竖子’也不敢违逆我。你父亲为甘将军挑出一千人，我们掩夜而去。令我失望的是，关羽听说此事，果然没有渡河，而是改为匝营。

“我们也在对岸匝营。我观察到：士兵们在建营时分为两群人，少数的那一群行止粗暴，非得甘将军屡次出面干预；而多数的那一群严守纪律，令甘将军非常满意。留意到我对这一幕感到好奇，甘将军指示我坐在他对面，问我是否明白为何这两群人的表现截然不同？我回答不明白。

“直到今日，我都记得甘将军确切的回答：‘少数那一群是我的私兵，而多数的是鲁将军带的兵。’”

“噢！子敬，你总是军纪严明。”我暗下叹道。

“‘你希望能跟你阿父一样，当一个果敢勇猛的将领，但要成为一个将领，光是这样还不够，更别说缺乏稳重。’甘将军评述道，‘如今你察觉出我与鲁将军带出来的兵的差异——这是件好事。等我们返回益阳，好好观察鲁将军怎么带兵用将。如果能达到他的一半，你就会是个出色的将领了。’”孙松继续说道。

“查觉到甘将军也有过往之处，我戏谑问他：‘甘将军，你嘴上这么说，但是你的士兵怎么仍然没规矩？’结果甘将军摇头笑着说：‘这是我自己的个性问题，改不了了。’

“之后，我们成功从刘备手中收回荆南三郡，你父亲让甘将军继续带领从他那里拨出来的一千士兵。出人意表的是，甘将军却婉拒了。后来他私下告诉我：‘我没资格带领这些士兵。’

“自从与甘将军谈过之后，我恍然开悟。其实身边有许多值得学习的人，为什么我非要效仿只能想像的父亲？为何我不做好自己，并透过学习周遭的模范来自我砥砺？就算我成为跟父亲不同的人，父亲一定还是会以我为荣。现在，朱将军就是我的榜样，并非是因为我认他为父，而是因为他以身作则、严谨自律，并且处变不惊。刚刚你问我怎么学会这些技能，现在我回答你：我像阿父学习，也向陆将军学习——陆将军是个谦逊又心细周到的人。我还向你的父亲学习——他是个眼光高远，思想开放的人。还有，我跟甘将军也学了不少。”孙松说到后来，口气间带着嘻笑。

“学了什么？”阿淑兴奋追问。

“我跟他学会了理解他人。我虽然观察了你的父亲如何治军，但正如陆将军所言，我很像诸葛瑾将军，带军太随和。这是我们自己的个性问题，改不了了。”孙松自嘲。“你明白我要跟你说什么吗？”

隔着墙板，阿淑回答：“我明白了。我总是想着要仿效阿父，但或许对阿父来说，有比他更优秀的人值得我去学习。陆将军就是很好的榜样，我也非常敬仰他。你也是，子乔兄，谢谢你告诉我自己的经历。不过，我可不能跟你学着把‘这是我自己的个性问题，改不了了’当成借口。”

徐夫人跟我笑弯了腰，赶紧掩嘴以防阿淑发现隔墙有耳。隔壁房里，孙松佯怒吓道：“小鬼！出来！让我看看你剑术如何？可别像你这张嘴一样不好使！”

待孙松与阿淑离房去练剑，徐夫人这才开口：“阿姊，现在你明白了——我没有你想的那么贤慧。最终是他自己找出自己的路。其实你把阿淑养得很好，阿姊，他是个懂事的好孩子。”

“阿妹……”我实在太感动了，徐夫人、孙松跟朱绩竟如此体贴地安排今天的会面，一这么想我就说不出话来，终究还是一句：“真的很谢谢你们。”

“来吧，我们一起去看他们练剑。”徐夫人说道。

看着孙松、朱绩与阿淑在庭院里来回切磋，我告诉自己：“子敬，生下阿淑真是太好了。他是你跟我的儿子，但他会走出一条独属于他自己的路。”


	40. 第三十六章：黄龙元年·公元229年

是日，四月丙申日，我们齐聚在武昌的南郊，见证至尊登基。令人惊喜地，至尊上个月安排我们一家人出席登基典礼，包括阿清、阿荣与阿荣的双亲。今日，我们一家人的席次在宗室之临，跟我们坐在一起的是小桥夫人，她的小儿子周胤与身为孙氏之女的妻子双双陪伴在侧。长子周循娶了至尊的长女鲁班为妻，却在几年前不幸身故；女儿周铄则嫁给太子孙登。

吉时既到，至尊登上受封祭坛，宣召到：“皇帝臣权敢用玄牡昭告于皇皇后帝：汉享国二十有四世，历年四百三十有四，行气数终，禄祚运尽，普天弛绝，率土分崩。孽臣曹丕遂夺神器，丕子叡继世作慝，淫名乱制。权生于东南，遭值期运，承乾秉戎，志在平世，奉辞行罚，举足为民。群臣将相，州郡百城，执事之人，咸以为天意已去于汉，汉氏已绝祀于天，皇帝位虚，郊祀无主。休征嘉瑞，前后杂沓，历数在躬，不得不受。权畏天命，不敢不从，谨择元日，登坛燎祭，即皇帝位。惟尔有神飨之，左右有吴，永终天禄。”

太常陈化接着宣读另一份诏书，大赦天下，改元“黄龙”。至尊之父，破虏将军孙坚，封烈武皇帝；母亲吴太夫人封为烈武皇后；讨逆将军孙策封为长沙桓王。太子孙登册封为皇太子，百官诸将亦进爵加赏：辅国将军与右护军陆逊进升上大将军与右督护、左将军诸葛瑾进升大将军与左督护、右将军与左护军步骘进升骠骑将军、征北将军朱然进升车骑将军与右护军、绥南将军全琮进升卫将军与左护军、奋武将军朱桓进封前将军。太子四友诸葛恪、张休、顾谭与陈表，分别受封为左辅督尉、右弼都尉、辅正都尉与翼正都尉。兴业都尉周胤封为都乡侯……等。

礼仪既毕，小桥夫人一家与我们全家，在圣上的邀请下，随宗室回宫。见我等齐聚大殿，圣上开口说道：“在此感谢成就朕的两个人。昔日，有鲁子敬洞悉时局，劝朕坐断东南。而若无周公瑾，帝基难成。是这两人成就今日朕的霸业。”

身边的小桥夫人拭着眼泪，而我也被推向一幕幕的回忆，回忆中有周郎，有子敬，有小桥夫人与我……

张昭举起身前的笏板正要发言，圣上见了立刻补充道：“如张公之计，今已乞食矣。”

百官皆震惊于圣上的发言，而张昭已趴伏在地，惭愧不堪。我身侧的小桥夫人也感到不妥，但这并非我等可以置喙的场面。

之后，小桥夫人与我两家人离开宫殿，转了个转角之后竟遇见张公一家人。小桥夫人跟我交换复杂的眼神——若不跟张公行礼，就这么跟他们擦身而过是很失礼的，但该说什么才不会让情势更显尴尬呢？在想出合适的对应之前，张公已来到我们身前。

“桥氏之女拜见张公。”小桥夫人向张公行礼。

小桥夫人的对应给我信心——也许最好的解决之道就是让自己在张公面前表现得一如以往。“程氏之女拜见张公。”我跟着行礼，家人们也照着做。

张公的长子张承站在父亲身后，对我们露出满满的笑意，让我明白已经化险为夷。

“拜见老师。”张公的幼子张休向小桥夫人行礼。

“叔嗣，如今你身为东宫之友，还有空闲练琴吗？”小桥夫人问张休。

“我尽量！”张休答道：“希望老师哪天能再来指导我的琴艺。”

“我很乐意。”小桥夫人允诺。

当我敬佩着小桥夫人如何化解僵局的同时，也忧郁地意识到：是否我们鲁家与张家永远也无法交好？

之后，小桥夫人告诉我她过去十九年的日子。身为一个优秀的琴师，她在周郎去世之后开始收徒，而张休是她的第一批学生之一。

“公瑾离开后，我整理他的作品跟评论，以及所有我回忆中他对乐曲即兴的表达，还有对于演奏时应有的力度以及手法的见解。”她回溯道，“《广陵散》是我无法参透的其中一曲，因为我无法揣摩公瑾的诠释。公瑾曾说你更为善长此曲，阿姊，能为我弹奏并告诉我公瑾的心得吗？”

“好的。”我欣然同意。

在小桥夫人的居所，我弹奏这首特殊的琴曲，抚出其间的澎湃与激情。“周郎啊。”我心道，“九泉之下，你是否能听得这一曲？”

“如今弹的已经跟十九年前不一样了。”我告诉小桥夫人，“多年下来，根据周郎的指导与自身的理解，对这一曲我有自己的诠释。阿妹，我的琴艺不敢与你相比，这下只怕是班门弄斧。”

“这不尽然。以技巧来说，或许我比较强，但说到演绎这首曲子的激情，你表现得很好。阿姊，你真特别——这么多的琴曲里，你却最擅长这首超俗之曲。”小桥夫人打趣道。

“也许有一天，会出现一个能完全驾驭《广陵散》之精粹的人，待他离世，只怕《广陵散》就成绝响了。”我半开玩笑地预测。

“说不定呢。你觉不觉得在我们有生之年，真会出现这么一个高手？”小桥夫人沉思道。

谁能预料呢？这个时代我们遭遇太多苦难，但同时也是个辉煌的时代，英雄璀灿如星。谁又能预料，这个时代还能歌讴出怎样的一番传奇？


	41. 第三十七章：嘉禾三年·公元234年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

当阿淑跟我在通往南津大桥的长干道上散步时，远远瞧见有浓烟升起，看样子是有房子失火了！

“阿母，我们快帮忙灭火去！”阿淑开口，我点头称是。

出事的是张昭的宅子，一群人已经沿街聚集在外。“难道圣上跟张公又起争执了？”我暗忖。去年十月，辽东太守公孙渊派遣校尉宿舒、郎中令孙综来吴称藩，并献上貂与马。圣上龙心大悦，便册封公孙渊为燕王。随后，今年一月，圣上大赦天下，并在三月送返宿舒与孙综，另遣太常张弥、执金吾许晏和将军贺达三人领军一万，带着金银珠玉与各种珍宝，以及九锡等礼仪之物，远渡厚封公孙渊。以丞相顾雍为首，在朝百官皆反对此事，不相信公孙渊，且认为圣上施惠过丰，只要派几百个士兵护送宿舒与孙综即可。小乔夫人曾经私下告诉我，张休透露，圣上与张公为了公孙渊的事情闹得水火不容。圣上甚至按住配剑，愤怒对张公说道：“吴国的儒士入宫拜见朕，出宫就拜见你。朕对你恭敬至极，你却数次公然羞辱朕。朕常恐会失控之下责伤你。”张昭凝视着圣上回答：“臣自知说的话并不顺耳，但仍要竭尽愚忠，因为太后在临崩前将臣唤至榻边，嘱咐要看照陛下的遗召犹然在耳啊！”语毕老泪纵横。圣上当场扔开配剑，与张公相顾垂泪。然而圣上还是派张弥、许晏和贺达前去辽东，张公怒于自己的意见不被采纳，称病不再上朝。圣上为了解恨，竟用泥土将张公居宅的门封住，而张公也同样在门内用泥土封门。之后，公孙渊果然杀害张弥、许晏和贺达，将三人的头颅献给魏国，并侵吞了武器锱重。圣上因此多次去慰问张公、向他道歉，但张公仍不肯出门。

“为什么没有人去灭火？”阿淑打算向邻近的居民借灭火器具，开口问道。

“你没有发现吗？这把火是圣上放的。”旁人回答。

阿淑一时目瞪口呆，连忙回声：“这样烧下去怎么得了，岂能袖手旁观？快借我几条湿布，后果我来承担！”他看向我寻求同意，而我不自觉间点头答应。“我这是怎么了！竟然鼓励自己的儿子反抗皇帝！”我在心里琢磨，但实在也不会阻止阿淑。

有人凑合了几条布跟一桶水给阿淑。“阿母，你能多帮我借一些布吗？”阿淑说完，便赶去张公居宅的大门。

“好。”我应声。事已至此，我至少帮阿淑尽点力。

然而预料之内，阿淑很快就被圣上的护卫拦住了。“你以为自己在干什么！”护卫质问。

“陛下！那是您的亚父！您为何不珍而重之！”阿淑追问圣上，其声历历。

周遭陷入一片死寂。圣上巍然不动，片刻才开口，头也不转地反问阿淑：“你说什么？”

“陛下，那是您的亚父，您为何不珍而重之？”阿淑清楚地复颂。

圣上转过头来凝视着阿淑，接着视线在群中搜寻，直到发现了……我。

“你是子敬的儿子？”他问阿淑。

“是的。臣淑俯伏驾前，惶恐再拜。”阿淑向圣上稽首。

圣上的神情晦涩难辨，但仍号令道：“来人，灭火。取来笔墨纸砚。”接着指示阿淑：“你也去帮忙灭火。”

待火灭去，圣上留下一张字条，塞进焦黑的门内，并在门外等候。等了很长一段时间，门终于开了，张公被儿子张承与张休相偕而出。

“不知陛下希望臣见谁？”张公简厄问道。

“把你说的再跟张公说一次。”圣上命令阿淑。

阿淑回话：“臣淑说：‘陛下，那是您的亚父，您为何不珍而重之？’”

跟圣上一样，张公瞪着阿淑，接着在人群中搜寻，并看见了我。我想张公也得到了跟圣上一样的结论。

“朕想，是你阿母告诉你这句话的吧？”圣上提问。

我与阿淑一样不明白为何圣上会这么认为，而阿淑坦率回答：“阿母从来没有说过这种话，只是因为臣自幼失祜，才会这么想。”

“噢！阿淑……”自从与孙松谈过之后，阿淑再也没有埋怨过父亲去世的事，我心里感慨：“谁能预料，正是有这种想法，才让他今日这么做。”

圣上沉默片刻，向张公说道：“过去，你曾说子敬年轻心粗，不可任用。之后我问子敬，是否会介怀，他非但并无辩驳，甚至补充：‘将军，我不希望因为这件事影响你跟张公的关系。我出生时父亲便去了，张公是你的亚父，你要珍而重之。’”

张公默然无声，只有目光在圣上、阿淑与我之间游离。终于，圣上开口：“亚父，朕有过。未能采纳您的意见，是朕之过。可以请您回朝，继续督导朕吗？”

张公重重叹了口气，点头应允，于是圣上备车将张公接回宫去。

“阿淑是个好孩子。”待一切事毕，圣上告诉我，“待他成年，我便让他领军。”

“陛下不必顾及他是夫君的孩子。让他从基层训练，若有才能，同样能逐步升迁，就像吕将军一样。”我回答。

“好。”圣上认同，“我相信他可以。”接着转身问羽林督，“有人犯跸，应罚多少？”

“回陛下，罚黄金四两。”羽林督无私回话。

“从朕私度中扣下四两黄金。”圣上指示完，见我欲想劝阻，于是解释道，“朕这么做，不是因为阿淑是子敬的儿子，而是因为他给朕一个忠告。这黄金四两，就当是朕上了一课。”

与阿淑走在归途，我在内心自语：“子敬，你从来没有告诉我曾经跟圣上说过这些话，但阿淑的回答却与你无异。也许不仅是透过阿清、阿荣跟我去揣摩你，阿淑承继你的部分超乎我们所想啊……”


	42. 第三十八章：嘉禾四年·公元235年

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章注，见尾注。

今日是九月九重阳，阿淑和我邀请了来建业作客的阿贤与阿清两家人，一同去登石子冈。重阳被认作是灾祸日，遵从习俗，需要登高、饮菊花酒，并配带茱萸，才能趋邪避凶。虽然我并不十分相信这些，但能借此赏景、观菊，吟诗作赋，倒也雅兴。

我前往约定好要碰面的长干道。今早出人意外地，陆将军跟阿贤的儿子阿抗，来我们家里找阿淑，于是两人一早便出门去了，和我约好在约定的地点碰面。

我寻找阿淑跟阿抗的身影，发现他俩坐在阶梯上，聊得正起劲。我慢慢接近，这样就能听见他们的谈话，又不会让他们注意到我而中断谈话。

“……石亭一战时，我还太小，不明白发生什么事。之后等我懂事，阿父曾短暂攻打庐江，同时圣上出兵合肥新城，但这两场战役都无法跟石亭一战同日而语，蜀相诸葛的北伐也铩羽而归。我曾想，我跟阿兄你，是否都生得太晚，赶不上在天下三分的大势里纵横风云。”阿抗这么问阿淑。

阿淑笑了笑，然后回答：“你说得不错。如今三分既定，已经不会再有如赤壁及夷陵那样至关天下动静的战役了，那是周郎、吕将军，以及你我的阿父都躬逢其盛的辉煌战役。也很难再出现如我阿父跟诸葛丞相那般提出掌握天下局势的称雄大计了。取而代之，是我们的责任，要好好守护这片土地与疆界：西陵、江陵、夏口、武昌、濡须口、京口……如今已无谋臣发挥之处，而是良将用武之地。你阿父必会教你如何成为一位良将，如何保卫家邦。”

我太专注听二人谈话，不觉间陆将军一家人已经来到身侧。陆将军沉默示意我不要打断他们，阿贤也轻声对三子阿庠与幼子阿奉说道：“嘘……我们给阿兄一个惊喜好不好？”意外地，这两个孩子果真安静下来——想必他们正在盘算等会儿怎么让阿兄大吃一惊！

而在我们眼前，阿淑继续说道：“一国之重在于民。增户拓地，壤外安内，如此民得以安，国乃昌旺。更需物尽其材，充实军饷，以得保家卫国之强兵，乃至拓展国威。比起缅怀旧人，更当重视当下，如今临敌威胁不若过往，相较之下，眼下之日更加泰平而少危难——而我们不能死于安乐。我们必须在用兵与安民间取其中庸，如此家国可兴，疆界可防。若天意可为，我们并得江水之南，并北望称霸的一日，必会来临。”

许久之前，阿清、阿淑与我曾讨论兴国之策，正是阿淑所言之雏型，而今他已经想得更加长远。这些言论多么让我思念曾经与子敬谈话的过往！

“你是上大将军之子，终将身负重责。待到那时，我，鲁淑，将跟随在侧守卫家国。”阿淑微笑作结。

“阿母，我们可以去吓唬阿兄了吗？”陆将军跟阿贤的两个孩子悄声询问他们的母亲。

见阿贤颔首，两个孩子呼闹着向阿淑与阿抗蹦去。当那二人与孩子们嬉闹时，陆将军对我开口道：“能向阿淑请教，是阿抗的荣幸。昔日我在赤壁，与子敬的讨论就跟刚刚那样精彩。子敬充分洞悉局情，其思略无人能敌，听他阐述己见，可说终生受教。夫人，你得于夫并教于子，令人称善。”

“陆将军谬赞了。我无非尽人母之责。”我异议道：“若阿淑真良好受教，那更多是阿清的功劳。”

话到此时，阿清跟陆凯也带着他们的孩子来了。阿抗正被阿庠与阿奉追着嬉闹，这会儿扑进陆凯怀中。

“这不是梅子吗？”陆凯一边问，一边拾起陆抗蹭过来时从他手里的包袱中滚出来的水果。

“奇怪，昨日梅子不是已经吃完了吗？”阿贤奇道：“怎么阿抗身上还有呢？”

见阿抗脸一红，阿淑笑着揭穿他：“昨日张公的孙女送给阿抗一包梅子，阿抗正愁没有可以回送的礼物。他发现人家的竹马坏了，所以今早来找我，帮他上街找找有没有新的——所以我们一早就在忙这回事。怎料小张氏又送了一包梅子给阿抗当谢礼！”

陆凯忍俊不禁：“真是两小无猜，我们都老得不堪回首了。”他逗着阿清。

我们都笑了起来，遂一道前往石子冈，饮菊花酒，作天下赋。


	43. 第三十九章：赤乌七年·公元244年

“长年下来，因为昔日先父对鲁将军的轻断，导至我们两个家族罕有往来。我张承，代表张家表示歉意。”阿淑的上司，奋威将军领濡须都督张承向我道歉。最近阿淑调往濡须，领张将军之命，前几日，张将军告诉阿淑，希望能与我谈话。因此，我们相见于濡须水畔的濡须坞中，这个由吕蒙将军提建，成为吴在扬州的防御核心的堡垒。

“张将军，您言重了。”我连忙拒谢，“这件事我们家族也有责任。”

张将军笑着摇摇头，坦白道：“其实先父总觉得有愧于鲁将军，却拉不下老脸。我能代表先父这么说。他曾告诉族人，鲁将军为人不卑不亢，是举国之中最具思略的僚臣。那年圣上在渠良试图灭火之后，说出了当年鲁将军的用心，先父悔恨非常，但碍于颜面，即使鲁将军早已身故，也不愿表态。”

“子敬从未怪罪过张公。他曾说，张公会有如此成见，必然是自己做了什么不适宜的事情。张公如此评鉴，反而能令他砥砺自身。”我安慰张将军。

张将军莞尔：“也许先父跟鲁将军早在九泉之下握手言和了。”我闻言颔首。

在坞堡另一头的左近，我们看见阿淑带着他的妻子月华与儿子阿睦。

“他们让我想起自己跟前妻的过去。”张将军说道，“真是美好的年岁啊……年轻真好。”

见张将军触景伤情，我轻轻一笑，说道：“我希望阿淑能以你为肖——你勇敢、坚定、忠诚、耿直而且热诚，不追名夺利，是国士之范。”

“夫人，您过誉了。”张将军推辞道：“我不过一介凡夫，不敢堪此盛名。”如此谦逊的态度，几乎让人难以看出他是如今皇太子的外舅。前皇太子孙登三年前因疾而薨，因此犹存皇子中最年长的孙和，便成为新任的皇太子。

“这是阿淑自己立下的目标。”我告诉张将军：“他曾说，卓越超群并非人人可跻，得以充实度日，并善渡他人，那也就不枉此生了。”张将军以慧眼视人称着，那些可能因为出身微寒而求仕无门的人，都因为他的举荐成为吴之栋材。

“能通彻理解何为人生的真意，他必是前途无量。”张将军喟叹：“听说渠良从基层开始，扎实地逐步发展，又何须我来画蛇添足？”

稍晚，我看见张将军带着他的继室——诸葛瑾的女儿——与他们的小女儿在濡须水畔散步，小女娃便是曾经把梅子送给陆抗的孩子，如今两家已谈好媒妁。这一幕让我想起子敬、阿清、阿荣与我一同走过洞庭湖畔的岁月。真是美好的年岁啊。阿淑说得不错，得以充实度日，并善渡他人，远比任何功勋荣耀都还有意义。


	44. 第四十章：赤乌八年·公元245年

“阿母。”阿淑的声音突然响起，回家的他一脸铁青。“陆丞相在已卯日过世了。因为陆丞相上书劝戒圣上应明辨皇太子与鲁王间的嫡庶尊卑，圣上三番两次派遣使者前往训斥，陆丞相因此恚卒。”在此之前，陆凯的弟弟陆胤因为通知其族父关于圣上有意让鲁王取代皇太子的危急情势，已受召入狱。

我手里正在阅读的卷轴当场掉了下来。“这种时候，我必须去见阿贤。”沉默一阵后我开口。

阿淑理解地点点头。“我让月华陪你去。”说完便帮忙准备行装。

数日之后，我们赶上陆丞相归葬还吴的行丧队伍，阿贤扑进我的怀中。

“我是他的妻子，但无能为力。我明明是孙氏之女，却无法阻止孙家如此而为。”她哽咽道，“一边是我夫君，一边是我二叔……”

阿贤穿着素色的斩衰裳，发系麻布，足下着菅屦，手持苴杖，哭得肝肠寸断。我看得于心不忍，心中叹道：“这还是我们的丈夫竭忠辅佐的圣上吗？”

之后在客馆中，阿贤止住眼泪，问我：“阿姨，身为妇人无力可为，就只能这样眼睁睁地旁观历史吗？”

我痛心地点头。“可悲的是，无论过去还是当下，妇女在世都难申己见，甚至命不由己。”我这么说着，并想起尚香。“你阿母最明白这一点。”

“我还小时，总以为阿母很软弱，阿父过世后她就了无生趣。”阿贤坦白道，“但现在我才明白。因为透过阿父，阿母才能施展己见。”

“你阿母很坚强。”我告诉阿贤：“她养育你与阿绍十八年，尽其所能地避免你们重蹈她的覆辙。你们能过上她所向往的日子，就是她为人母最大的欣慰。”

阿贤将我的话思索一阵。“你，还有姑姑，以及阿母，与我──我们都认为，女子的一生不应该只围绕着她们的家庭，然而最后只有姨母活活出了自己。”她沉吟道。

就在受封都乡侯之后没几年，小桥夫人的儿子周胤便因罪流放到庐陵郡，直至赤乌二年方才豁免，却也同时病逝。再之后，皇太子孙登没，其妻周铄与她母亲一样成了寡妇。小桥夫人经历太多悲苦，而纵观一切，是身为琴师的职责，让她一路走了过来。

我无奈一笑。“确实。”我同意，并想起自己三十四年前的一段往事，说给阿贤听：“过去，吕将军的母亲曾跟我说，女子不会出现在历史中。被写进史册的女性，若非皇亲贵冑，就是因为命途多舛──正是因为那些不幸才会被记入历史。”徐夫人应该会被写入史册，因为她的丈夫孙翊遭到暗杀，是她动员人力逮捕罪犯。在主谋计画将孙翊身为太守所在的丹杨郡献给曹操任命的扬州牧刘馥时，是她临危不乱，机警指挥孙翊的家臣杀死叛徒。但如可可能，徐夫人情愿这一切都不曾发生。“老夫人跟我说了三件事：第一，我是幸福的，因为我是子敬的妻子。不是因为他超群拔类，而是因为他非常善待我。第二，我不会进入史册，因为可幸的是，子敬不会走上偏路。第三，她希望人们透过历史，从我养育的儿子看到我──她祝我终有一天能怀上儿子。现在我将这三件事交给你：我们会透过自己养育的儿子，被后世记住。”

稍晚，我陪着阿贤入眠，追忆那些与自己的生命有过交集的吴国文武。与子敬同辈的，如今只剩下朱然。年轻一辈的菁英中，皇太子孙登的东宫之友，太常顾谭因为身为陆逊的外甥被流放交州，羽林都督暨扬武将军张休也受到牵连，遭到污蔑而流放，而偏将军陈表病故。唯有诸葛瑾的儿子，被喻为“蓝田玉”的诸葛恪仍然在世，然而诸葛瑾生前就时常为儿子担忧，说“恪不大兴吾家，将大赤吾族也。”一如大桥夫人的预测，孙绍平凡度日，而徐夫人之子孙松与其甥孙泰，则分别在黄龙三年与嘉禾三年过世。今后将是陆凯、朱绩、阿淑与陆抗的时代，他们会见证到最后一刻。


	45. 结尾题记

> _子祎，初为黄门侍郎，出领部曲，拜偏将军。凯亡后， 〖凯卒于建衡元年。〗入为太子中庶子。右国史华覈表荐祎曰：“祎体质方刚，器幹强固，董率之才，鲁肃不过。及被召当下，径还赴都，道由武昌，曾不回顾，器械军资，一无所取，在戎果毅，临财有节。夫夏口，贼之冲要，宜选名将以镇戍之，臣窃思惟，莫善于祎。”_

——《三国志·吴书·陆凯传》


	46. 尾注

### 第一章

①据王先谦考证，“东城县”当作“东成县”。

②嘉鱼鹅塘鲁氏宗谱云鲁肃为鹅塘鲁氏之祖先。然此宗谱多有误，在此放链接仅供参考：  
<http://www.360doc.com/content/12/0915/17/5334394_236261867.shtml>（总结），  
[http://www.360doc.com/userhome.aspx?userid=5334394&cid=45#](http://www.360doc.com/userhome.aspx?userid=5334394&cid=45)（其他相关文章）。

③妻之父母，古称之“外舅”、“外姑”。

### 第二章

①有关县令、县长：

《后汉书·志第二十八·百官五》：县万户以上为令，不满为长。

②有关东汉三互法的贴子：

【制度】关于东汉“三互法”：婚姻之家及两州人士不得相对监临  
<http://tieba.baidu.com/p/2106043203>。

③丈夫之父母，古称之“舅”、“姑”。

### 第三章

①汉代，一斛约20.4公升。

②周瑜求鲁肃资粮许是为了赈灾的点子出自此贴子：

周瑜是何时求为居巢长的？——周瑜在袁术帐下二三事（YY为主）  
<http://tieba.baidu.com/p/1684116422>。

### 第五章

汉·戴德《大戴礼记·本命》：妇有七去：不顺父母去，无子去，淫去，妒去，有恶疾去，多言去，窃盗去。不顺父母去，为其逆德也；无子，为其绝世也；淫，为其乱族也；妒，为其乱家也；有恶疾，为其不可与共粢盛也；口多言，为其离亲也；盗窃，为其反义也。妇有三不去：有所取无所归，不去；与更三年丧，不去；前贫贱后富贵，不去。

唐代，“七去三不去”被列入《唐律》。

### 第七章

《诗经·郑风·野有蔓草》：

> 野有蔓草，零露漙兮。有美一人，清扬婉兮。邂逅相遇，适我愿兮。  
>  野有蔓草，零露瀼瀼。有美一人，婉如清扬。邂逅相遇，与子偕臧。

### 第八章

有关孙策遇刺之迷的猜测：

【悬疑】孙策遇刺之谜及周边人际关系的诡异暗线  
<http://tieba.baidu.com/p/1434172794>。

### 第九章

①有关周瑜举马援之例：

《后汉书·卷二十四·马援列传第十四》：〖马援〗因留牧畜，宾客多归附者，遂役属数百家。转游陇汉间，常谓宾客曰：“丈夫为志，穷当益坚，老当益壮。”因处田牧，至有牛、马、羊数千头，谷数万斛。既而叹曰：“凡殖货财产，贵其能施赈也，否则守钱虏耳。”乃尽散以班昆弟故旧，身衣羊裘皮裤。

此颇与鲁肃“不治家事，大散财货，摽卖田地，以赈穷弊结士为务”相似。

②有关刘晔怪异的行为的猜测：

鲁肃刘晔郑宝问题考  
<http://tieba.baidu.com/p/2118095256>。

### 第十一章

《三国志·卷四十七·吴书二·吴主传第二》：〖建安〗八年，权西伐黄祖，破其舟军，惟城未克，而山寇复动。

### 第十二章

①建安十三年六月癸巳日（初九）是公元二〇八年七月九日。

②有关东汉一里：

《春秋谷梁传·宣公十五年》：古者三百步为里。

《汉书·卷二十四上·食货志第四上》：六尺为步。

据考古发掘，东汉一尺约22.95－23.75厘米，故东汉一里约0.413－0.428公里。

③本章结尾受吴歌瑜韵的照片启发：

 

> 江风寒冷刺骨。。当年狂士鲁肃驾一叶扁舟从此地北渡，只身深入荆州，去打听曹操、刘表势力和刘备的消息，带着对东吴命运的一份偏执的信念，向西，再向北。不知道他当年跨江去面见刘备的时候，江风是否比今天更加瑟索？

### 第十四章

①《三国志·卷五十四·吴书九·鲁肃传》：曹公破走，肃即先还，权大请诸将迎肃。肃将入合拜，权起礼之，因谓曰：“子敬，孤持鞍下马相迎，足以显卿未？”肃趋进曰：“未也。”众人闻之，无不愕然。就坐，徐举鞭言曰：“愿至尊威德加乎四海，总括九州，克成帝业，更以安车輭轮征肃，始当显耳。”权抚掌欢笑。

《太平御览·卷三百五十九·兵部九十·鞭》：张勃《吴录》曰：大皇帝大会饮宴，下马迎鲁肃。肃入拜，起，礼之。谓言：“子敬，孤持鞍下马相迎，足以显未？”肃趋进曰：“未也。”众咸愕然。既坐，徐举鞭曰：“愿麾下威德加于四海，然后以安车软轮征肃，始当显耳。”帝拊掌欢笑。

本章用《吴录》版本。

②琼姬湖即今苏州金鸡湖。

③介绍《太玄经》的文章：

田毕旺：易读《太玄经》  
<http://124.225.214.205/post-666-16455-1.shtml>。

陆绩《述玄》：绩昔尝见同郡邹邠字伯岐与邑人书，叹扬子云所述《太玄》，连推求《玄》本，不能得也。镇南将军刘景升遣梁国成奇修好鄙州，奇将《玄》经自随，时虽幅写一通，年尚暗稚，甫学《书》、《毛诗》，王谊人事，未能深索玄道真，故不为也。后数年，专精读之半岁，间粗觉其意，于是草创注解未能也。章陵宋仲子为作《解诂》，后奇复衔命寻盟，仲子以所解付奇，与安远将军彭城张子布，绩得览焉。仲子之思虑诚为深笃，然玄道广远，淹废历载，师读断绝，难可一备，故往往有违本错误。绩智意岂能弘裕，顾圣人有所不知，匹夫误有所达，加缘先王询于刍荛之谊，故遂卒有所述，就以仲子《解》为本，其合于道者，因仍其说，其失者，因释而正之。所以不复为一解，欲令学者瞻览彼此，论其曲直，故合联之尔。夫《玄》之大义，揲蓍之谓，而仲子失其旨归，休咎之占，靡所取定，虽得文间义说，大体乖矣。《书》曰：“若网在纲，有条而弗紊。”今纲不正，欲弗紊，不可得已。绩不敢苟好著作以虚誉也庶合道真，使《玄》不为后世所尤而已。

　　昔扬子云述《玄》经，而刘歆观之，谓曰：“雄空自苦，今学经者有禄利，然尚不能明《易》，又如《玄》何？吾恐后人用覆酱瓿。”雄笑而不应。雄卒，大司空王邑、纳言严尤闻雄死，谓桓谭曰：“子常称扬雄书，岂能传于后世乎？”谭曰：“必传。顾君与谭不及见也。”班固赞叙雄事曰：“凡人贵远贱近，亲见扬雄禄位容貌不能动人，故轻其书。扬子云之言，文谊至深，论不诡于圣人，若使遭遇时君，更阅贤智，为所称善，则必度越诸子矣。自雄之没，至今四十余年，其《法言》大行，而《玄》终未显。”又张平子与崔子玉书曰：“乃者以朝贺明日披读《太玄经》，知子云特极阴阳之数也，以其满汎故，故时人不务此，非特传记之属，心实与《五经》拟，汉家得二百岁卒乎，所以作兴者之数其道必显，一代常然之符也。《玄》四百岁其兴乎！竭己精思以揆其义，更使人难论阴阳之事。足下累世穷道极微，子孙必命世不绝，且幅写一通，藏之以待能者。”绩论数君所云，知扬子云《太玄》无疆也。歆云经将覆没，犹《法言》而今显扬，歆之虑事于是为漏。固曰“《法言》大行而《玄》终未显”，固虽云终不必其废，有愈于歆。谭云“必传，顾谭与君不及见也”，而《玄》果传，谭所思过固远矣。平子云汉之四百其兴乎，汉元至今四百年矣，其道大显，处期甚効，厥迹速，其最复优乎！且以歆《历谱》之隐奥，班固《汉书》之渊弘，桓谭《新论》之深远，尚不能镜照《玄》经废兴之数，况夫王邑、严尤之伦乎！览平子书令子玉深藏以待能者，子玉为世大儒，平子嫌不能理，但令深藏，益明《玄》经之为神妙。虽平子焯亮其道，处其炽兴之期，人之材意相倍如此。雄《解难》曰：“师旷之调钟，俟知音之在后；孔子作《春秋》，冀君子之将睹。”信哉斯言，于是乎验。

　　雄受气纯和，韬真含道，通敏叡达，钩深致远，建立《玄》经，与圣人同趣。虽周公繇大《易》，孔子修《春秋》，不能是过。论其所述，终年不能尽其美也。考之古今，宜曰圣人。昔孔子在衰周之时，不见深识，或遭困苦，谓之佞人，列国智士，称之达者，不曰圣人，唯弟子中言其圣耳。逮至孟轲、孙卿之徒及汉世贤人君子，咸并服德归美，谓之圣人，用《春秋》以为王法，故遂隆崇，莫有非毁。扬子云亦生衰乱之世，虽不见用，智者识焉。桓谭谓之“绝伦”，称曰圣人。其事与孔子相似，又述《玄》经。平子处其将兴之期，果如其言。若玄道不应天合神，平子无以知其行数。若平子瞽言，期应不宜効验如合符契也。作而应天，非圣如何？昔《诗》称“母氏圣善”，《多方》曰：“惟圣罔念作狂，惟狂克念作圣”，《洪范》曰：“睿作圣”，孟轲谓柳下惠作圣人。由是言之，人之受性聪明纯淑，无所系亥，顺天道，履仁谊，因可谓之圣人，何常之有乎！世不达圣贤之数，谓圣人如鬼神而非人类，岂不远哉！凡人贱近而贵远，闻绩所云，其笑必矣，冀值识者，有以察焉。

### 第十五章

①据《资治通鉴·卷第六十三·汉纪五十五》，孙策于建安四年十一月攻下庐江。据虞喜《志林》，孙策薨于建安五年四月四日；据《三国志·卷一·魏书一·武帝纪》，孙策薨于建安五年八月或九月；据《后汉纪·孝献皇帝纪第二十九》，孙策薨于建安五年九月或十月。故孙策不可能与大桥有两个生于不同时间的孩子。请忽视月份的虫。

②《三国志·卷第五十三·吴书八·阚泽传》：察孝廉，除钱唐长，迁郴令。孙权为骠骑将军，〖在建安二十四年。〗辟补西曹掾；及称尊号，以泽为尚书。

阚泽于建安二十四年之前不在吴，不可能是孙策子女的夫子。请亦忽视这条虫。

### 第十八章

①羽觞，亦曰耳杯，古代的饮器，可用于饮酒，亦可盛羹。椭圆形，两侧各有一耳，似雀之双翼。盛行于战国、汉代至晋。

（感谢吴歌瑜韵授权用其照片。）

马鞍山朱然墓出土的犀皮黄口羽觞：

（照片摘自朱然家族墓地博物馆网站：<http://www.zrbwg.net.cn/model/zr_web/article_show.aspx?id=18296>。）

②张良劝谏刘邦离开秦皇宫殿：

《史记·卷五十五·留侯世家第二十五》：沛公入秦宫，宫室帷帐狗马重宝妇女以千数，意欲留居之。樊哙谏沛公出舍，沛公不听。良曰：“夫秦为无道，故沛公得至此。夫为天下除残贼，宜缟素为资。今始入秦，即安其乐，此所谓‘助桀为虐’。且‘忠言逆耳利于行，毒药苦口利于病’，愿沛公听樊哙言。”沛公乃还军霸上。

③齐姜与子犯谋遣重耳：

《春秋左氏传·僖公二十三年》：〖晋公子重耳〗及齐，齐桓公妻之，有马二十乘，公子安之。从者以为不可。将行，谋于桑下。蚕妾在其上，以告姜氏。姜氏杀之，而谓公子曰：“子有四方之志，其闻之者吾杀之矣。”公子曰：“无之。”姜曰：“行也。怀与安，实败名。”公子不可。姜与子犯〖重耳之舅。〗谋，醉而遣之。醒，以戈逐子犯。

《国语·卷第十·晋语四》：〖重耳遂适齐。〗齐侯妻之，甚善焉。有马二十乘，将死于齐而已矣。曰：“民生安乐，谁知其他？”

　　桓公卒，孝公即位。诸侯叛齐。子犯知齐之不可以动，而知文公之安齐而有终焉之志也，欲行，而患之，与从者谋于桑下。蚕妾在焉，莫知其在也。妾告姜氏，姜氏杀之，而言于公子曰：“从者将以子行，其闻之者吾以除之矣。子必从之，不可以贰，贰无成命。《诗》云：‘上帝临女，无贰尔心。’先王其知之矣，贰将可乎？子去晋难而极于此。自子之行，晋无宁岁，民无成君。天未丧晋，无异公子，有晋国者，非子而谁？子其勉之！上帝临子，贰必有咎。”

　　公子曰：“吾不动矣，必死于此。”姜曰：“不然。《周诗》曰：‘莘莘征夫，每怀靡及。’夙夜征行，不遑启处，犹惧无及。况其顺身纵欲怀安，将何及矣！人不求及，其能及乎？日月不处，人谁获安？西方之书有之曰：‘怀与安，实疚大事。’《郑诗》云：‘仲可怀也，人之多言，亦可畏也。’昔管敬仲育言，小妾闻之，曰：‘畏威知疾，民之上也。从怀如流，民之下也。见怀思威，民之中也。畏威如疾，乃能威民。威在民上，弗畏有刑。从怀如流，去威远矣，故谓之下。其在辟也，吾从中也。《郑诗》之言，吾其从之。’此大夫管仲之所以纪纲齐国，裨辅先君而成霸者也。子而弃之，不亦难乎？齐国之政败矣，晋之无道久矣，从者之谋忠矣，时日及矣，公子几矣。君国可以济百姓，而释之者，非人也。败不可处，时不可失，忠不可弃，怀不可从，子必速行。吾闻晋之始封也，岁在大火，阏伯之星也，实纪商人。商之飨国三十一王。瞽史之纪曰：‘唐叔之世，将如商数。’今未半也。乱不长世，公子唯子，子必有晋。若何怀安？”公子弗听。

　　姜与子犯谋，醉而载之以行。醒，以戈逐子犯，曰：“若无所济，吾食舅氏之肉，其知餍乎！”舅犯走，且对曰：“若无所济，余未知死所，谁能与豺狼争食？若克有成，公子无亦晋之柔嘉，是以甘食。偃〖狐偃字子犯。〗之肉腥臊，将焉用之？”遂行。

《史记·卷三十九·晋世家第九》：至齐，齐桓公厚礼，而以宗女妻之，有马二十乘，重耳安之。重耳至齐二岁而桓公卒，会竖刀等为内乱，齐孝公之立，诸侯兵数至。留齐凡五岁。重耳爱齐女，毋去心。赵衰、咎犯〖咎通舅。〗乃于桑下谋行。齐女侍者在桑上闻之，以告其主。其主乃杀侍者，劝重耳趣行。重耳曰：“人生安乐，孰知其他！必死于此，不能去。”齐女曰：“子一国公子，穷而来此，数士者以子为命。子不疾反国，报劳臣，而怀女德，窃为子羞之。且不求，何时得功？”乃与赵衰等谋，醉重耳，载以行。行远而觉，重耳大怒，引戈欲杀咎犯。咎犯曰：“杀臣成子，偃之原也。”重耳曰：“事不成，我食舅氏之肉。”咎犯曰：“事不成，犯肉腥臊，何足食！”乃止，遂行。

④宋人及楚人平：

《春秋·宣公十四年〖前595年。〗》：秋九月，楚子围宋。

《春秋左氏传·宣公十四年》：楚子〖庄王。〗使申舟聘于齐，曰：“无假道于宋。”亦使公子冯聘于晋，不假道于郑。申舟以孟诸之役恶宋，曰：“郑昭宋聋，晋使不害，我则必死。”王曰：“杀女，我伐之。”见犀〖申舟之子。〗而行。及宋，宋人止之，华元曰：“过我而不假道，鄙我也。鄙我，亡也。杀其使者必伐我，伐我亦亡也。亡一也。”乃杀之。楚子闻之，投袂而起，屦及于窒皇，剑及于寝门之外，车及于蒲胥之市。秋九月，楚子围宋。

《春秋·宣公十五年〖前594年。〗》：夏五月，宋人及楚人平。

《春秋公羊传·宣公十五年》：外平不书。此何以书？大其平乎已也。何大乎其平乎已？ **庄王围宋，军有七日之粮尔，尽此不胜，将去而归尔。于是使司马子反乘堙而窥宋城，宋华元亦乘堙而出见之。司马子反曰：“子之国何如？”华元曰：“惫矣。”曰：“何如？”曰：“易子而食之，析骸而炊之。”司马子反曰：“嘻！甚矣惫！虽然，吾闻之也，围者柑马而秣之，使肥者应客，是何子之情也。”华元曰：“吾闻之，君子见人之厄则矜之，小人见人之厄则幸之。吾见子之君子也，是以告情于子也。”司马子反曰：”诺，勉之矣！吾军亦有七日之粮尔，尽此不胜，将去而归尔。”揖而去之，反于庄王。庄王曰：“何如？”司马子反曰：“惫矣！”曰：“何如？”曰：“易子而食之，析骸而炊之”。庄王曰：“嘻！甚矣惫！虽然，吾今取此然后而归尔。”司马子反曰：“不可。臣已告之矣，军有七日之粮尔。”庄王怒曰：“吾使子往视之，子曷为告之？”司马子反曰：“以区区之宋，犹有不欺人之臣，可以楚而无乎？是以告之也。”庄王曰：“诺。舍而止。** 虽然，吾犹取此然后归尔。”司马子反曰：“然则君请处于此，臣请归尔。”庄王曰：“子去我而归，吾孰与处于此？吾亦从子而归尔。”引师而去之，故君子大其平乎已也。此皆大夫也，其称人何？贬。曷为贬？平者在下也。

《春秋左氏传·宣公十五年》：宋人使乐婴齐告急于晋。晋侯欲救之。伯宗曰：“不可。古人有言曰：‘虽鞭之长，不及马腹。’天方授楚，未可与争。虽晋之强，能违天乎？谚曰：‘高下在心。’川泽纳污，山薮藏疾，瑾瑜匿瑕，国君含垢，天之道也，君其待之。”乃止。使解扬如宋，使无降楚，曰：“晋师悉起，将至矣。”郑人囚而献诸楚，楚子厚赂之，使反其言，不许，三而许之。登诸楼车，使呼宋人而告之。遂致其君命。楚子将杀之，使与之言曰：“尔既许不谷而反之，何故？非我无信，女则弃之，速即尔刑。”对曰：“臣闻之，君能制命为义，臣能承命为信，信载义而行之为利。谋不失利，以卫社稷，民之主也。义无二信，信无二命。君之赂臣，不知命也。受命以出，有死无霣，又可赂乎？臣之许君，以成命也。死而成命，臣之禄也。寡君有信臣，下臣获考死，又何求？”楚子舍之以归。

　　夏五月，楚师将去宋。申犀稽首于王之马前，曰：“毋畏〖申舟字无畏，又称毋畏。〗知死而不敢废王命，王弃言焉。”王不能答。 **申叔时仆，曰：“筑室反耕者，宋必听命。”从之。宋人惧，使华元夜入楚师，登子反之床，起之曰：“寡君使元以病告，曰：‘敝邑易子而食，析骸以爨。虽然，城下之盟，有以国毙，不能从也。去我三十里，唯命是听。’”子反惧，与之盟而告王。退三十里。宋及楚平，华元为质。盟曰：“我无尔诈，尔无我虞。”**

《春秋谷梁传·宣公十五年》：平者成也，善其量力而反义也。人者，众辞也。平称众，上下欲之也。外平不道，以吾人之存焉道之也。

《史记·卷三十八·宋微子世家第八》：〖文公〗十六年，〖前595年。〗楚使过宋，宋有前仇，执楚使。九月，楚庄王围宋。十七年，〖前594年。〗楚以围宋五月不解，宋城中急，无食，华元乃夜私见楚将子反。子反告庄王。王问：“城中何如？”曰：“析骨而炊，易子而食。”庄王曰：“诚哉言！我军亦有二日粮。”以信故，遂罢兵去。

本章取敌将相交之意耳。

### 第十九章

①有关周瑜死因的贴子：

【原创】周瑜死因分析及巴丘瘟疫考（完整版）  
<http://tieba.baidu.com/p/538699332>。

②有关《广陵散》的贴子：

【资料】〔戴版嵇康集附录〕广陵散考（链接汇总）  
<http://tieba.baidu.com/p/641457898>。

有关聂政所杀者：

《史记·卷四十五·韩世家第十五》：列侯三年， **聂政杀韩相侠累** 。

《史记·卷八十六·刺客列传第二十六》：聂政者，轵深井里人也。杀人避仇，与母、姊如齐，以屠为事。

　　久之，濮阳严仲子事韩哀侯，与韩相侠累有卻。严仲子恐诛，亡去，游求人可以报侠累者。至齐，齐人或言聂政勇敢士也，避仇隐于屠者之间。严仲子至门请，数反，然后具酒自暢聂政母前。酒酣，严仲子奉黄金百溢，前为聂政母寿。聂政惊怪其厚，固谢严仲子。严仲子固进，而聂政谢曰：“臣幸有老母，家贫，客游以为狗屠，可以旦夕得甘毳以养亲。亲供养备，不敢当仲子之赐。”严仲子辟人，因为聂政言曰：“臣有仇，而行游诸侯众矣；然至齐，窃闻足下义甚高，故进百金者，将用为大人粗粝之费，得以交足下之驩，岂敢以有求望邪！”聂政曰：“臣所以降志辱身居市井屠者，徒幸以养老母；老母在，政身未敢以许人也。”严仲子固让，聂政竟不肯受也。然严仲子卒备宾主之礼而去。

　　久之，聂政母死。既已葬，除服，聂政曰：“嗟乎！政乃市井之人，鼓刀以屠；而严仲子乃诸侯之卿相也，不远千里，枉车骑而交臣。臣之所以待之，至浅鲜矣，未有大功可以称者，而严仲子奉百金为亲寿，我虽不受，然是者徒深知政也。夫贤者以感忿睚眦之意而亲信穷僻之人，而政独安得嘿然而已乎！且前日要政，政徒以老母；老母今以天年终，政将为知己者用。”乃遂西至濮阳，见严仲子曰：“前日所以不许仲子者，徒以亲在；今不幸而母以天年终。仲子所欲报仇者为谁？请得从事焉！”严仲子具告曰：“臣之仇韩相侠累，侠累又韩君之季父也，宗族盛多，居处兵卫甚设，臣欲使人刺之，终莫能就。今足下幸而不弃，请益其车骑壮士可为足下辅翼者。”聂政曰：“韩之与卫，相去中间不甚远，今杀人之相，相又国君之亲，此其势不可以多人，多人不能无生得失，生得失则语泄，语泄是韩举国而与仲子为雠，岂不殆哉！”遂谢车骑人徒，聂政乃辞独行。

　　杖剑至韩，韩相侠累方坐府上，持兵戟而卫侍者甚卫。 **聂政直入，上阶刺杀侠累** ，左右大乱。聂政大呼，所击杀者数十人，因自皮面决眼，自屠出肠，遂以死。

《战国策·卷二十七·韩策二·韩傀相韩》：韩傀相韩，严遂重于君，二人相害也。严遂政议直指，举韩傀之过。韩傀以之叱之于朝。严遂拔剑趋之，以救解。于是严遂惧诛，亡去，游求人可以报韩傀者。

　　至齐，齐人或言：“轵深井里聂政，勇敢士也，避仇隐于屠者之间。”严遂阴交于聂政，以意厚之。聂政问曰：“子欲安用我乎？”严遂曰：“吾得为役之日浅，事今薄，奚敢有请？”于是严遂乃具酒，觞聂政母前。仲子奉黄金百镒，前为聂政母寿。聂政惊，愈怪其厚，固谢严仲子。仲子固进，而聂政谢曰：“臣有老母，家贫，客游以为狗屠，可旦夕得甘脆以养亲。亲供养备，义不敢当仲子之赐。”严仲子辟人，因为聂政语曰：“臣有雠，而行游诸侯众矣，然至齐，闻足下义甚高。故进百金者，特以为夫人粗粝之费，以交足下之欢，岂敢有求邪？”聂政曰：“臣所以降志辱身，居市井者，徒幸而养老母。老母在，政身未敢以许人也。”严仲子固让，聂政竟不肯受。然仲子卒备宾主之礼而去。

　　久之，聂政母死，既葬，除服。聂政曰：“嗟乎！政乃市井之人，鼓刀以屠，而严仲子乃诸侯之卿相也，不远千里，枉车骑而交臣，臣之所以待之至浅鲜矣，未有大功可以称者，而严仲子举百金为亲寿，我虽不受，然是深知政也。夫贤者以感忿睚眦之意，而亲信穷僻之人，而政独安可嘿然而止乎？且前日要政，政徒以老母。老母今以天年终，政将为知己者用。”

　　韩适有东孟之会，韩王及相皆在焉，持兵戟而卫者甚众。 **聂政直入，上阶刺韩傀。韩傀走而抱哀侯，聂政刺之，兼中哀侯** ，左右大乱。聂政大呼，所杀者数十人。因自皮面抉眼，自屠出肠，遂以死。韩取聂政尸于市，县购之千金。久之莫知谁子。

蔡邕《琴操·卷下·聂政刺汉王曲》：《聂政刺韩王》者，聂政之所作也。政父为韩王治剑，过期不成，王杀之。时政未生。及壮，问其母曰：“父何在？”母告之。政欲杀韩王，乃学涂入王宫，拔剑刺王，不得，踰城而岀。去入太山，遇仙人，学鼓琴，漆身为厉，吞炭变其音，七年而琴成。欲入韩，道逢其妻，从置栉对妻而笑，妻对之泣下。政曰：“夫人何故泣？”妻曰：“聂政出游，七年不归，吾尝梦想思见之。君对妾笑，齿似政齿，故悲而泣。”政曰：“天下人齿，尽政若耳，胡为泣乎？即别去，复入山中，仰天而叹，曰：“嗟乎！变容易声，欲为父报仇，而为妻所知，父仇当何时复报？”援石击落其齿。留山中三年，习操，持入韩国，人莫知政。政鼓琴阙下，观者成行，马牛止听，以闻韩王。王召政而见之，使之弹琴。政即援琴而歌之。内刀在琴中。 **政于是左手持衣，右手岀刀，以刺韩王，杀之。** 曰：“乌有使者，生不见其父，可得使乎？”政杀国君，知当及母。即自犂剥面皮，断其形体，人莫能识。乃枭磔政形体市，悬金其侧：有知此人者，赐金千斤。遂有一妇人，往而哭曰：“嗟乎！为父报仇邪？”顾谓市人曰：“此所谓聂政也。为父报仇，知当及母，乃自犂剥面。何爱一女之身，而不扬吾子之名哉！”乃抱政尸而哭，冤结陷塞，遂绝行脉而死。故曰：聂政刺韩王。

本章用《琴操》版本。

### 第二十章

①有关庞统给予陆绩、顾邵的评价：

《三国志·卷三十七·蜀书七·庞统传》：瑜卒，统送丧至吴，吴人多闻其名。及当西还，陆绩、顾劭、全琮皆往。统曰：“陆子可谓驽马有逸足之力，顾子可谓驽牛能负重致远也。”

张勃《吴录》：或问统曰：“如所目，陆子为胜乎？”统曰：“驽马虽精，所致一人耳。驽牛一日行三百里，【◎官本《考证》曰：元修本作“三十里”。】所致岂一人之重哉！”【◎《世说》注作“行百里”，无下“之重”二字。◎沈家本曰：牛行迟，未闻有一日行三百里者，况驽牛邪？此文有讹衍无疑，但未知《世说》与元本果孰是也。】

②有关庞统仕刘备：

《三国志·卷三十七·蜀书七·庞统传》：先主领荆州，统以从事守耒阳令，在县不治，免官。吴将鲁肃遗先主书曰：“庞士元非百里才也，使处治中、别驾之任，始当展其骥足耳。”诸葛亮亦言之于先主，先主见与善谭，大器之，以为治中从事。亲待亚于诸葛亮，遂与亮并为军师中郎将。

《九州春秋》：统说备曰：“荆州荒残，人物殚尽，东有吴孙，北有曹氏，鼎足之计，难以得志。今益州国富民强，户口百万，四部兵马，所出必具，宝货无求于外，今可权借以定大事。”

### 第二十一章

①边屯守将，若无特许，规定留其妻孥于后方，以为人质，名曰保质。请忽视边将携带妻孥赴任的虫。

②有关穰侯及其与白起的关系：

《史记·卷七十二·穰侯列传第十二》：穰侯魏厓者，秦昭王母宣太后弟也。……

　　武王卒，诸弟争立，唯魏厓力为能立昭王。昭王即位，以厓为将军，卫咸阳。诛季君之乱，而逐武王后出之魏，昭王诸兄弟不善者皆灭之，威振秦国。昭王少，宣太后自治，任魏厓为政。

　　……昭王十四年，魏厓举白起，使代向寿将而攻韩、魏，败之伊阙，斩首二十四万，虏魏将公孙喜。明年，又取楚之宛、叶。魏厓谢病免相，以客卿寿烛为相。其明年，烛免，复相厓，乃封魏厓于穰，复益封陶，号曰穰侯。

　　穰侯封四岁，为秦将攻魏。魏献河东方四百里。拔魏之河内，取城大小六十余。昭王十九年，秦称西帝，齐称东帝。月余，吕礼来，而齐、秦各复归帝为王。魏厓复相秦，六岁而免。免二岁，复相秦。四岁，而使白起拔楚之郢，秦置南郡。乃封白起为武安君。白起者，穰侯之所任举也，相善。于是穰侯之富，富于王室。

　　……明年，〖昭王三十四年。〗魏背秦，与齐从亲。秦使穰侯伐魏，斩首四万，走魏将暴鸢，得魏三县。穰侯益封。

　　明年，穰侯与白起客卿胡阳复攻赵、韩、魏，破芒卯于华阳下，斩首十万，取魏之卷、蔡阳、长社，赵氏观津。……

　　昭王三十六年，相国穰侯言客卿灶，欲伐齐取刚、寿，以广其陶邑。于是魏人范睢自谓张禄先生，讥穰侯之伐齐，乃越三晋以攻齐也，以此时奸说秦昭王。昭王于是用范睢。范睢言宣太后专制，穰侯擅权于诸侯，泾阳君、高陵君之属太侈，富于王室。于是秦昭王悟，乃免相国，令泾阳之属皆出关，就封邑。穰侯出关，辎车千乘有余。

### 第二十二章

①有关纳采：

《通典·卷五十八·礼十八·沿革十八·嘉礼三》曰：后汉郑众百官六礼辞，大略因于周制，而纳采，女家答辞末云：“奉酒肉若干，再拜”。反命，其所称前人，不云吾子，皆云君。六礼文皆封之，先以纸封表，又加以皂囊，著箧中。又以皂衣箧表讫，以大囊表之。题检文言：谒箧某君门下。其礼物，凡三十种。各内有谒文，外有赞文各一首。封如礼文，箧表讫，蜡封题，用皂帔盖于箱中，无大囊表，便题检文言：谒箧某君门下。便书赞文，通共在检上。礼物按以玄纁、羊、雁、清酒、白酒、粳米、稷米、蒲、苇、卷柏、嘉禾、长命缕、胶、漆、五色丝、合欢铃、九子墨、金钱、禄得香草、凤皇、舍利兽、鸳鸯、受福兽、鱼、鹿、乌、九子妇、阳燧，总言物之所众者。玄象天，纁法地，羊者祥也，群而不党，雁则随阳，清酒降福，白酒欢之由，粳米养食，稷米粢盛，蒲众多性柔，苇柔仞之久，卷柏屈卷附生，嘉禾颁禄，长命缕缝衣延寿，胶能合异类，漆内外光好，五色丝章采屈伸不穷，合欢铃音声和谐，九子墨长生子孙，金钱和明不止，禄得香草为吉祥，凤皇雌雄伉合，舍利兽廉而谦，鸳鸯飞止须匹，鸣则相和，受福兽体恭心慈，鱼处渊无射，鹿者禄也，乌知反哺，孝于父母，九子妇有四德，阳燧成明安身。又有丹为五色之荣，青为色首，东方始。

玄纁二色，见  
<http://www.chinahexie.org.cn/a/zhonghuaguibao/fushiwenhua/fushiliyi/2011/0427/11559.html> 第三张图。

②有关婚龄：

《汉书·卷二·惠帝纪第二》：女子年十五以上至三十不嫁，五算。

根据于振波《走马楼吴简续探》（台北：文津出版社，2007），吏民籍女子一般的婚龄为十五至二十岁之间。

### 第二十三章

①复旦大学博雅学社联合古诗词协会进行的笄礼复原表演：

【utv】上巳节-古代女子笄礼复原表演全程及博雅学社社长讲解  
<http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMTY4NzYxMDY0.html>。

北京师范大学华章汉服社和南山诗社合办的传统成人礼演出：

【追寻失落的冠笄礼】——传统成人礼展示  
<http://tieba.baidu.com/p/2340624982>。

文献无宋代之前笄礼仪式描述的记载。本章遵循《宋史·卷一百一十五·志第六十八·礼十八·嘉礼六·公主笄礼》的描述。然唐代之前无背子，而汉制，唯太皇太后、皇太后、皇后入庙行礼时才戴凤冠，故适当臆改之。

②“媳妇”一称在宋代才出现，宋代之前，曰儿子之妻为“妇”、“新妇”、“来妇”、“主妇”。

### 第二十四章

①有关关羽濑地点：

后魏·郦道元《水经注·卷三十八》：资水出零陵都梁县路山，……东北过邵陵县之北，【……云泉水又北注邵陵水，谓之邵阳水口。自下东北出益阳县，其间迳流山峡，名之为茱萸江，盖水变名也。】又东北过益阳县北，【县有关羽濑，所谓关侯滩也。南对甘宁故垒。昔关羽屯军水北，孙权令鲁肃、甘宁拒之于是水。宁谓肃曰：“羽闻吾咳唾之声，不敢渡也，渡则成擒矣。”羽夜闻宁处分，曰：“兴霸声也。”遂不渡。茱萸江又东迳益阳县北，又谓之资水。应劭曰：县在益水之阳。今无益水，亦或资水之殊目矣。……】……

②鲁连书：

《史记·卷八十三·鲁仲连邹阳列传第二十三》：其后二十余年，燕将攻下聊城，聊城人或谗之燕，燕将惧诛，因保守聊城，不敢归。齐田单攻聊城岁余，士卒多死而聊城不下。鲁连乃为书，约之矢以射城中，遗燕将。书曰：

　　“吾闻之，智者不倍时而弃利，勇士不却死而灭名，忠臣不先身而后君。今公行一朝之忿，不顾燕王之无臣，非忠也；杀身亡聊城，而威不信于齐，非勇也；功败名灭，后世无称焉，非智也。三者世主不臣，说士不载，故智者不再计，勇士不怯死。今死生荣辱，贵贱尊卑，此时不再至，愿公详计而无与俗同。

　　“且楚攻齐之南阳，魏攻平陆，而齐无南面之心，以为亡南阳之害小，不如得济北之利大，故定计审处之。今秦人下兵，魏不敢东面；衡秦之势成，楚国之形危；齐弃南阳，断右壤，定济北，计犹且为之也。且夫齐之必决于聊城，公勿再计。今楚魏交退于齐，而燕救不至。以全齐之兵，无天下之规，与聊城共据期年之敝，则臣见公之不能得也。且燕国大乱，君臣失计，上下迷惑，栗腹以十万之众五折于外，以万乘之国被围于赵，壤削主困，为天下僇笑。国敝而祸多，民无所归心。今公又以敝聊之民距全齐之兵，是墨翟之守也。食人炊骨，士无反外之心，是孙膑之兵也。能见于天下。虽然，为公计者，不如全车甲以报于燕。车甲全而归燕，燕王必喜；身全而归于国，士民如见父母，交游攘臂而议于世，功业可明。上辅孤主以制群臣，下养百姓以资说士，矫国更俗，功名可立也。亡意亦捐燕弃世，东游于齐乎？裂地定封，富比乎陶、卫，世世称孤，与齐久存，又一计也。此两计者，显名厚实也，愿公详计而审处一焉。

　　“且吾闻之，规小节者不能成荣名，恶小耻者不能立大功。昔者管夷吾射桓公中其钩，篡也；遗公子纠不能死，怯也；束缚桎梏，辱也。若此三行者，世主不臣而乡里不通。乡使管子幽囚而不出，身死而不反于齐，则亦名不免为辱人贱行矣。臧获且羞与之同名矣，况世俗乎！故管子不耻身在缧绁之中而耻天下之不治，不耻不死公子纠而耻威之不信于诸侯，故兼三行之过而为五霸首，名高天下而光烛邻国。曹子为鲁将，三战三北，而亡地五百里。乡使曹子计不反顾，议不还踵，刎颈而死，则亦名不免为败军禽将矣。曹子弃三北之耻，而退与鲁君计。桓公朝天下，会诸侯，曹子以一剑之任，枝桓公之心于坛坫之上，颜色不变，辞气不悖，三战之所亡一朝而复之，天下震动，诸侯惊骇，威加吴、越。若此二士者，非不能成小廉而行小节也，以为杀身亡躯，绝世灭后，功名不立，非智也。故去感忿之怨，立终身之名；弃忿悁之节，定累世之功。是以业与三王争流，而名与天壤相獘也。愿公择一而行之。”

　　燕将见鲁连书，泣三日，犹豫不能自决。欲归燕，已有隙，恐诛；欲降齐，所杀虏于齐甚众，恐已降而后见辱。喟然歎曰：“与人刃我，宁自刃。”乃自杀。

③战国时期，下邑属于楚国。

④有关鲁恭和鲁丕：

《后汉书·卷二十五·卓鲁魏刘列传第十五》：鲁恭字仲康，扶风平陵人也。其先出于鲁（倾）〔顷〕公，为楚所灭，迁于下邑，因氏焉。……拜中牟令。恭专以德化为理，不任刑罚。……建初七年，郡国螟伤稼，犬牙缘界，不入中牟。河南尹袁安闻之，疑其不实，使仁恕掾肥亲往廉之。恭随行阡陌，俱坐桑下，有雉过，止其傍。傍有童儿，亲曰：“儿何不捕之？”儿言：“雉方将雏”。亲瞿然而起，与恭诀曰：“所以来者，欲察君之政迹耳。今虫不犯境，此一异也；化及鸟兽，此二异也；竖子有仁心，此三异也。久留，徒扰贤者耳。”

　　丕字叔陵，……门生就学者常百余人，关东号之曰“五经复兴鲁叔陵”。

⑤嘉鱼鹅塘鲁氏宗谱云鲁丕为鲁肃之从祖。然又云鲁恭为鲁丕之从兄。我用了鲁肃与鲁恭、鲁丕或许是亲戚的点子。然鲁恭生于公元13年，卒于公元93年；鲁丕生于公元18年，卒于公元92年；因此我把鲁恭、鲁丕设为鲁肃的高祖辈。

### 第二十六章

①此阅军楼乃岳阳楼的前身。

现今岳阳楼：

点将台遗址：

（感谢麦鱼香授权用其照片。）

②分析“八百里洞庭”称号的文章：

洞庭“八百里”疑案  
<http://blog.voc.com.cn/blog_showone_type_blog_id_480453_p_1.html>。

③古云梦泽流域面积图（摘自以上博文）：

④汉代，称鄱阳湖为宫亭湖。

### 第二十七章

①有关汉代婚服：

《后汉书·志第三十·舆服下》：爵弁，〖爵通雀。〗一名冕。广八寸，长尺二寸，如爵形，前小后大，缯其上似爵头色，有收持笄，所谓夏收殷冔者也。……

　　公主、贵人、妃以上，嫁娶得服锦绮罗縠缯，采十二色，重缘袍。特进、列侯以上锦缯，采十二色。六百石以上重练，采九色，禁丹紫绀。三百石以上五色采，青绛黄红绿。二百石以上四采，青黄红绿。贾人，缃缥而已。

　　公、列侯以下皆单缘襈，制文绣为祭服。

汉代嫁娶之服形制小议  
[http://blog.tianya.cn/blogger/post_read.asp?BlogID=1776657&PostID=38936016](http://blog.tianya.cn/blogger/post_read.asp?BlogID=1776657&PostID=38936016)。

汉代昏服  
<http://tieba.baidu.com/p/286703081>。（不完全正确，仅供参考）

【实物】西汉罗地信期绣曲裾重缘袍（复原）  
<http://tieba.baidu.com/p/392767245>。

②本章尽量采用东汉时期婚仪描述，若缺汉代记载，则采用《仪礼》的描述。

古代婚仪描述：

何彼襛矣，唐棣之华——汉民族传统婚礼复兴方案（图文/新版）  
<http://tieba.baidu.com/p/692228684>。

③汉代青庐的记载：

《世说新语·假谲第二十七》：魏武少时，尝与袁绍好为游侠。观人新婚，因潜入主人园中，夜叫呼云：“有偷儿贼！”青庐中人皆出观，魏武乃入，抽刃劫新妇，与绍还出。失道，坠枳棘中，绍不能得动。复大叫云：“偷儿在此！”绍遑迫自掷出，遂以俱免。

《孔雀东南飞》：其日牛马嘶，新妇入青庐。

宋·孟元老《东京梦华录·娶妇》：新人下车檐，踏青布条或毡席，不得踏地。

④汉代撒帐的记载：

清·翟灏《通俗编·卷九·仪节·撒帐》：《梦华录》：凡娶妇男女对拜毕就床，男向右、女向左坐，妇女以金钱彩散掷，谓之撒帐。《戊辰杂抄》：撒帐始于汉武帝。李夫人初至，帝迎入帐中，共坐，饮合卺酒，预戒宫人遥撒五色同心花果，帝与夫人以衣裾盛之。云得多，得子多也。

⑤有关行冠礼的吉日：

《后汉书·志第四·礼仪上》：正月甲子若丙子为吉日，可加元服，仪从《冠礼》。

建安二十三年正月初六为甲子日，鲁清的婚礼及鲁荣行冠礼或计划逢过年？

### 第二十九章

建安二十二年，北方发生疫病，司马朗以及建安七子中的王粲、徐干、陈琳、应玚、刘桢感染疫病病死。

据杨红林《历史上的大瘟疫》（<http://book.huanqiu.com/reading/2008-03/71881.html>），肾综合征出血热的临床特征与东汉末年瘟疫患者的症状相似，故我设定鲁肃染上了肾综合征出血热。

### 第三十一章

①有关丧礼：

给死者沐浴，穿衣、覆衾等为小敛；将已装裹的尸体放入棺材为大敛。大敛在小敛次日。

②有关鲁肃死期：

《建康实录·卷一·吴上·太祖上》：〖建安〗二十三年……秋，横江将军、益阳侯鲁肃卒。

《三国志》记载鲁肃卒于建安二十二年。鲁肃卒于秋、封益阳侯，《建康实录》为孤证，今不采。

③有关三国时丧葬趋于俭朴：

《宋书·卷十五·志第五·礼二》：建安十年，魏武帝以天下彫弊，下令不得厚葬，又禁立碑。

④有关鲁肃墓：

鲁肃墓说法不一，有镇江、岳阳、武汉、嘉鱼、定远说。经考古人员鉴定，镇江鲁肃墓应为实墓，其余为衣冠冢。

镇江鲁肃墓今位于北固山。《丹徒县志》记载横江将军鲁肃墓在小渎山下苦竹里（今新区大港新竹村），一说在市区大学山（今镇江市外国语学校内）。大学山鲁肃墓于1993年8月迁于北固山下。

本章鲁肃墓位置描述用小渎山之说。

 

（感谢iamyuyulove授权用其照片。）

武汉鲁肃墓位于汉阳区龟山，古称大别山，后因纪念鲁肃改为鲁山，明代改称龟山。墓原在龟山南麓，1955年因建长江大桥而移至山南腰，此次拆迁，发现为衣冠冢。建筑年代无考。志书仅载清嘉庆年间（1796－1820年）汉阳知县裘行恕重修，咸丰初毁于兵，不久重修，同治六年（1867年）邑人汪立政立石，光绪二十六年（1900年）知府余肇康再修。

（感谢吴歌瑜韵授权用其照片。）

岳阳鲁肃墓位于3517工厂内南侧，北距岳阳楼约350米，为1985年按原貌在原址重建。墓前有清光绪十五年（1889年）巴陵知县周至德所刊立“吴鲁公肃墓”碑。

（感谢吴歌瑜韵授权用其照片。）

（感谢麦鱼香授权用其照片。）

更多照片：<http://txrw003.blog.163.com/blog/static/894237322011102472346797/>。

### 第三十四章

①三年之丧在汉朝实为二十七月。之所以称三年之丧，是因为它跨越首尾三年。

有关“三年之丧”期限的演变的文章：

论中国古代的服丧期限──“三年之丧”期限的演变  
<http://www.newsmth.net/bbsanc.php?path=%2Fgroups%2Fliteral.faq%2FGuoXue%2Fctwh%2Fminsu%2FM.1130001044.x0>。

②据《吴郡陆氏春秋》，陆凯的七世祖是陆绩的五世祖，故陆凯不需要为陆绩服丧。陆凯只需为陆绩服丧三个月的情节属作者虚构。

③宜都郡治夷道，然陆逊为宜都太守时当屯夷陵。

### 第三十五章

①黄武元年（公元222年），改夷陵为西陵。

②朱然娶孙翊遗孀的情节属作者虚构。据湖州吴兴及乐清市柽岗施氏族谱，朱然配张氏。

### 第三十七章

①有关长干里：

长干里为六朝时期建业、建康的商业区与货物集散地，遗址在今南京内秦淮河以南至雨花台以北。

《建康实录·卷二·吴中·太祖下》注：案，《丹阳记》：大长干寺道西有张子布宅，在淮水南，对瓦官寺门，张侯桥所也。桥近宅，因以为名。其长干是里巷名，江东谓山陇之间曰干。建康南五里有山冈，其间平地，民庶杂居，有大长干、小长干、东长干，并是地里名。小长干在瓦官南，巷西头出江也。

②有关南津大桥：

南津大桥即唐代诗人刘禹锡《乌衣巷》诗中的朱雀桥，位于今南京镇淮桥附近。

《乌衣巷》

朱雀桥边野草花，乌衣巷口夕阳斜。  
旧时王谢堂前燕，飞入寻常百姓家。

原为石扄铁瓮结构，东晋咸康二年（公元336年）改为浮桥，因位于南城门朱雀门外，故改称朱雀桁。

有关朱雀桥位置的文章：

朱雀航在哪是历史的一个悬案  
<http://www.js.xinhuanet.com/xin_wen_zhong_xin/2010-11/07/content_21332704.htm>。

令我不解的是，《三国志》提到了朱雀桥：

《三国志·卷六十四·吴书十九·孙綝传》：还建业，称疾不朝，筑室于朱雀桥南，使弟威远将军据入苍龙宿卫，弟武卫将军恩、偏将军幹、长水校尉闓分屯诸营，欲以专朝自固。

③有关犯跸罚金：

裴骃《史记集解》：如淳曰：“〖汉代，〗乙令：‘跸先至而犯者，罚金四两’。跸，止行人。”

西汉时期，一斤（十六两）黄金值万钱。东汉时期，黄金陡然减少，被谷帛取代。

### 第三十八章

①石子冈即今南京雨花台。

②据上海社会科学出版社出版的《陆机文集·陆云文集》及二陆草堂的陆氏家乘，陆逊有四子：延、抗、庠、奉。而《吴郡陆氏春秋》言陆逊有四子：延、抗、庠、揎。我意属“奉”字之意，故用此名。

### 跋

小说灵感源于开头题记及一个巧合：陆抗与鲁淑均卒于凤凰三年。由此诞生了这部小说：写三国我第二喜欢的人物鲁肃；写他一手抚养儿子的妻子，儿子虽然得不到父亲的教诲，没有继承父亲的兵，但是仍有大成；写承诺伴随陆抗到最后的男孩，哪怕途中吴国后辈承受的痛楚令人断肠。

陆凯于小说露面，源于结尾题记及另一个巧合：我安排鲁清生于建安三年，陆凯亦生于是年。谁能说，鲁、陆二家有否姻缘？:)


	47. 非历史人物表

程苒，字苏子，鲁肃之妻。

程兆，程氏家仆。随主母过门。随同鲁肃至荆州会刘表嗣子与刘备。后为肃私人令使。

鲁清，鲁肃之女。小说中嫁与陆凯。

鲁荣，鲁肃从父子，出后肃。

鲁暹，鲁氏工头。

鲁嫣，鲁氏奴婢。

鲁淑之妻，字月华。


	48. 时间表

虚构日期、事件以蓝色标示。

汉灵帝熹平元年（公元172年） | 鲁肃生。  
---|---  
光和元年（178年） | 程苒生。  
汉献帝建安元年（公元196年）四月 | 周瑜求为居巢长，故过候鲁肃，并求资粮。  
建安元年五月 | 刘备拒袁术于盱眙、淮阴。  
建安二年（公元197年）春 | 袁术称帝于寿春。  
建安二年 | 朝廷以孙策为骑都尉，假策明汉将军。（孙策袭爵乌程侯？）  
建安二年五月 | 鲁肃携老弱将轻侠少年百余人，南到居巢就周瑜。  
建安三年（公元198年）正月 | 周瑜、鲁肃东渡就孙策。策授瑜建威中郎将。  
建安三年二月 | 鲁清生。  
建安三年 | 陆凯生。  
建安三年 | 曹操表孙策为讨逆将军，封为吴侯。  
建安三年 | 鲁肃祖母亡，肃送葬东成，行三年之丧。  
建安四年（公元199年）二月 | 刘晔杀郑宝，委其部曲与庐江太守刘勋。  
建安四年十一月 | 孙策以周瑜为中护军，拔庐江。刘勋奔曹操，刘晔为操谋士。策、瑜纳二桥。  
建安五年（公元200年） | 周瑜镇巴丘。  
建安五年四月四日 | 孙策为许贡客所杀。孙权领江东。  
建安五年四月 | 周瑜还吴。  
建安五年 | 鲁荣生。  
建安六年（公元201年） | 鲁肃进榻上对于孙权。  
建安八年（公元203年） | 诸葛恪生。  
建安八年 | 孙权西伐黄祖。山寇复动。  
建安八年 | 孙松生。  
建安九年（公元204年） | 孙翊为左右所杀。  
建安十三年（公元208年） | 甘宁归江东。  
建安十三年春 | 孙权破黄祖。  
建安十三年六月九日 | 曹操自为丞相。  
建安十三年七月 | 曹操南征刘表。  
建安十三年八月 | 刘表卒。  
建安十三年九月  | 曹纯率虎豹骑，追及刘备于当阳之长坂。鲁肃会备于长坂。孙权拥军在柴桑。诸葛亮随肃至柴桑，备至夏口。  
建安十三年冬 | 周瑜自鄱阳还柴桑。孙权以瑜与程普为左右督，鲁肃为赞军校尉。权、刘备败曹操于乌林。  
建安十四年（公元209年） | 程苒、鲁清遇大桥、孙贤。  
建安十四年 | 孙权徙治丹徒，改丹徒为京城。  
建安十四年 | 周瑜、曹仁争南郡，相守岁余。瑜拜偏将军，领南郡太守。  
建安十四年 | 朱绩生。  
建安十五年（公元210年） | 孙权进妹于刘备。  
建安十五年 | 刘备诣京见孙权，求都督荆州。  
建安十五年 | 周瑜诣京见孙权，献策进取蜀，据襄阳。权许之。瑜还江陵，而道于巴丘病卒。程普代领南郡太守。权拜鲁肃奋武校尉，代瑜领兵。瑜士众，奉邑四县，皆属焉。庞统送丧至吴，后西还。  
建安十五年 | 孙权借南郡（及宜都、武陵郡？）于刘备。分长沙、南郡、江夏置汉昌郡，拜鲁肃汉昌太守，偏将军。  
建安十六年（公元211年） | 鲁肃过吕蒙寻阳屯下，蒙为肃画策。  
建安十八年（公元213年） | 孙权遣舟船迎妹回江东。  
建安十九年（公元214年）五月与闰五月（是年闰四月[1]，或当作“四月与闰四月”，或“闰月”衍，未知孰是） | 魏使庐江谢奇屯皖田乡，数为边寇。吕蒙、甘宁、凌统、鲁肃从孙权破皖城。肃转横江将军，蒙拜庐江太守，宁拜折冲将军。  
建安十九年夏 | 庞统率众攻益州广汉郡雒城，为流矢所中，卒。刘备入成都，刘璋出降。  
建安十九年 | 鲁肃从父子鲁荣出后肃、程苒。  
建安二十年（公元215年） | 孙权令诸葛瑾从刘备求荆州诸郡。备不许，权遣吕蒙取长沙、零陵、桂阳三郡。关羽投益阳县上流十余里浅濑，云欲夜涉渡。甘宁往对之。鲁肃、羽单刀俱会。权尽得三郡将守，后还零陵于备。  
建安二十年 | 孙尚香卒。  
建安二十年八月 | 吕蒙、蒋钦、凌统、甘宁从孙权征合肥，逍遥津之役，以死捍权。  
建安二十年 | 鲁肃平攸县反乱，吕岱平醴陵反乱。  
建安二十年 | 巴丘阅军楼（岳阳楼之前身）落成。  
建安二十一年（公元216年） | 鄱阳贼帅尤突于丹杨作乱，贺齐与陆逊讨之。逊拜定威校尉。  
建安二十二年（公元217年） | 陆逊娶孙策女。  
建安二十二年 | 北方大疫。  
建安二十二年 | 鲁肃卒。吕蒙代肃屯陆口。  
建安二十二年 | 大桥卒。  
建安二十二年 | 凌统卒。  
建安二十二年 | 丹杨贼帅费栈扇动山越，陆逊讨之。  
建安二十三年（公元218年） | 鲁淑生。  
建安二十四年（公元219年） | 鲁荣还复为本生父母后。  
建安二十四年 | 陆延生。  
建安二十四年 | 关羽攻樊。吕蒙称疾还建业。陆逊代蒙屯陆口。  
建安二十四年十月 | 吕蒙据江陵。  
建安二十四年十一月 | 陆逊取宜都，屯夷陵。  
建安二十四年十二月 | 关羽为潘璋部下司马马忠禽杀。  
建安二十四年 | 吕蒙卒。  
黄初元年（公元220年） | 甘宁卒。  
黄初元年 | 陆凯娶鲁清。  
黄初二年（公元221年）十一月 | 孙权为吴王。  
黄初二年至三年（公元221–222年） | 陆逊败刘备于夷陵。  
黄武二年（公元223年） | 陆延卒。  
黄武五年（公元226年） | 陆抗生。  
黄武七年（公元228年）八、九月 | 陆逊破曹休于石亭。  
黄龙元年（公元229年）四月十三日 | 孙权即皇帝位。吴王太子孙登为皇太子。  
黄龙三年（公元231年） | 孙松卒。  
嘉禾元年（公元232年） | 陆逊向庐江。魏将满宠整军趋阳泉县，吴军夜遯。  
嘉禾元年十月 | 公孙渊遣宿舒、孙综称藩于孙权，并献貂马。权封渊为燕王。  
嘉禾二年（公元233年）三月 | 孙权遣宿舒、孙综还，使张弥、许晏、贺达等将兵万人，金宝珍货，九锡备物，乘海授公孙渊。  
嘉禾二年十二月 | 公孙渊斩张弥、许晏等，送其首于魏，没其兵资。  
嘉禾三年（公元234年）五月 | 孙权遣陆逊、诸葛瑾攻襄阳，孙韶、张承向广陵、淮阳，率大众围合肥新城。孙泰卒。  
嘉禾三年至五年（公元234–236年） | 诸葛恪平丹杨山越。  
赤乌五年（公元241年）五月 | 太子孙登卒。  
赤乌六年（公元242年）正月 | 孙和立为太子。  
赤乌六年八月 | 孙霸立为鲁王。  
赤乌六年 | 南、鲁二宫构争起。  
赤乌七年（公元244年）正月 | 陆逊为丞相。  
赤乌七年 | 鲁淑迁濡须。  
赤乌八年（公元245年） | 顾谭、张休徙交州。陆胤助太子孙和，坐收下狱。  
赤乌八年二月四日 | 陆逊卒。  
五凤（公元254－255年）中 | 朱绩复姓施。  
永安（公元258－264年）初 | 施绩迁上大将军、都护督，自巴丘上迄西陵。  
永安中 | 鲁淑为昭武将军、都亭侯、武昌督。  
永安二年（公元259年） | 陆抗拜镇军将军，都督西陵，自关羽濑（即建安二十年，甘宁拒关羽之濑也）至白帝城。  
元兴元年（公元264年）八月 | 施绩拜左大司马。陆凯迁镇西大将军，都督巴丘，领荆州牧，进封嘉兴侯。陆抗为镇军大将军。  
宝鼎元年（公元266年）八月 | 陆凯迁左丞相。  
建衡元年（公元269年）十一月 | 陆凯卒。  
建衡（公元269－271年）中 | 鲁淑迁夏口督。  
建衡二年（公元270年）四月 | 施绩卒。  
建衡二年 | 拜陆抗都督信陵、西陵、夷道、乐乡，公安诸军事。  
凤凰二年（公元273年）三月 | 陆抗拜大司马、荆州牧。  
凤凰三年（公元274年）秋 | 陆抗卒。  
凤凰三年 | 鲁淑卒。子睦袭爵，领兵马。  
  
* * *

[1] 感谢无为湛容与指明。


	49. 江东地图

此为汉献帝建安十六年（公元211年）的江东地图。扬州境内亦置彭泽郡（豫章郡彭泽、柴桑县移属之，历陵或亦属焉），又或已分丹杨为临川郡；然因史料不足，无法画出郡辖区。以橙色画出来的地区为汉昌郡辖区的臆测。

地图用明府家宝存下的谷歌赤壁地图模板制作。


End file.
